The Z fighters of the Feudal Era
by Blades123
Summary: Gohan Goten and Trunks have lost all that they loved to Majiin Buu and the evil being who can travel through time and space, Mira. As a last attempt to survive the three of them take a Capsule Corp time machine back to the past, in the days of Earth's Feudal Era,where they will encounter new friends and enemies. But will they truly be safe from Buu and Mira's grasp? REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Inuyasha!Kagome! Kill the giant demon with your Sacred Wind Scar!"cried Miroku

"Got it!"replied Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyahsa then fired the wind scar and Kagome shot her sacred arrow

The demon cried out in pain.

As it was dazed Sango jumped and threw her boomerang at the demon's head and it fell on the floor.

"Careful Sango!. The jewel shard is on it's head. Don't break Miroku

"Sorry!"she replied

The demon,now angry, then started coming at them with its large claws

They then dodged its attack

It then tried to strike again where Shippo and Kilala were

"Shippo, Kilala!"cried Kagome

Kilala then turned into her large tiger and jumped and bit the demon's arm

The demon then threw her aside

"Kilala!"cried Shippo

THe demon then raised its claw about to strike Shippo

Suddenly a flash of light appeared out of nowhere.

Then suddenly a medium sized yellow machine appeared from the light and landed straight on the demon knocking it out.

"What the hell"said Inuyasha

The group was shocked at what they just saw

"Be careful,this could be another enemy!"said Miroku

They all got ready to fight as the ship's top came open

Out of it came two little kids.

"Whoa Goten did we hit some thing when we landed?"asked Trunks the kid who was wearing a yellow and green gi with short purple hair

"Don't know Trunks. Maybe it was a giant rock or something."said Goten the kid with spiky black hair and a orange and blue gi.

"They're kids?"asked Sango

Trunks and Goten turned to face the 6.

"Who're you guys?"asked Trunks

"That's what we're supposed to say!Now, are you guys enemies or what?"replied Inuyasha

"Inuyasha they're just kids."said Kagome

"Goten,Trunks,what're you two doing out there?"asked a third person from the ship

The third person emerged from the ship was a 17 year old Gohan who had short spiky black hair, and was wearing a orange and blue gi similar to Goten's but with much shorter sleeves.

The three of them then stepped out and Inuyasha was on guard with his sword

"I'm not gonna ask again. Who are you guys?!"asked Inuyasha

"Whoa calm down. This is only a misunderstanding we're not a threat here."said Gohan

"And exactly how do we know that?"asked Inuaysha

"Sit boy"said Kagome

Inuyasha was then slammed into the floor

"Sorry for Inuyasha. He could be really be a bother sometimes."said Kagome smiling

They all then introduced to themselves

"So your names are Goten,Ghan, and Trunks?"asked Shippo."I've never heard those names before."

"Well we're not exactly from Gohan

"Where are you guys from?"asked Sango

Gohan was just about to answer until suddenly the demon woke up and aand was now causing destruction again

"Shit it's awake!Prepare yourselves."said Miroku

The demon then picked up the time machine and threw it at Gohan

He dodged but it then broke once it the ground hard

Damn it! It broke."said Gohan

The monster then shot a blast of fire at the group

Inuyasha then shot a wind scar to blow the fire away.

"Goten let's get this freak!"said Trunks

"Right!"said Goten

They then came at the demon.

Trunks jumped up and kicked it's face

Goten then went and punched it in the stomach

The both of them thrust ed their hands and shot a blast of energy from their hands causing the demon to be destroyed and turn to ash.

The jewel fragment then landed on the ground.

"Hey what's this."asked Goten picking it up

The two kids then turned and were met with shocked expressions and dropped jaws by Inuyasha and his friends

"You idiots! You went too overboard with your attacks."Gohan yelled

"Sorry Gohan."said Trunks and Goten together

Gohan sighed. He then turned to the rest of them and said,"I think you guys deserve an explanation."as he laughed nervously


	2. Secrets revealed

Chapter 2

"Well then where should I begin?"asked Gohan

He, Trunks,Goten,Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango,Miroku, and Kilala were all sitting at Kaede's house.

Kaede, after being introduced to Gohan, Goten, and Trunks, was serving tea for everyone.

She then sat down with the rest of them.

"Well I'm sure you can tell from that incident that we're not from here."said Gohan

"Yeah what was that all about?"asked Sango

"You just appeared in a flash of light."said Kagome

"Just where did you guys come from?"asked Inuyasha suspiciously and narrowing his eyes

"From the future!"cried Goten

Everyone then gasped at what he just said

Gohan then face palmed himself.

"Hey Goten how about you refrain from talking for right now."said Gohan

"What do you mean the future?"asked Miroku

"You see we live in a different time period than this one. That ship you saw we were in was a machine that allowed us to travel through time."said Gohan

"Oh so you're like Kagome."said Shippo

"What?"

"You see Gohan I'm not from this era either. I guess you could say I'm from the future too. Except I can only come here by going down a well that's connected to this era and mine. Of curse it doesn't wok for everyone. Only me and Inuyasha can travel through it."said Kagome smiling

"Phew! So that explains your school clothes. And I thought we would stand out."said Gohan smiling back

"Well you still sorta do. What was that light that came out of Goten and Trunks?"asked Sango

"Yeah and how're they so strong?"asked Inuyasha

"I'm getting to that part. Obviously you can tell that the three of us aren't average humans."said Gohan

"Hey Gohan what do you mean humans. I thought we were half human half saiyan?"asked Goten

"Damn it Goten! I thought I told you to refrain from talking!"cried Gohan

"I don't know what refrain is"replied Goten innocently

"Half human, half saiyan?"asked Kaede

"What's a Saiyan?"asked Shippo

"The Saiyans were a warrior race that weren't from Earth but from another planet."said Goha

"So like aliens?! "asked an astonished Kagome

"Yeah."

"Whoa that's amazing!"cried Shippo

"I agree,this is interesting."replied Miroku

"So one of your parents are aliens?"asked Sango

"Me and Goten's father and Trunks' father are full blood Saiyans."said Gohan

"Well our friend Inuyasha is half demon. But that's not nearly as cool as half alien!"said Shippo

Inuyasha punched him across the head.

"Is you guys being have Saiyan the reason why goten and trunks shot light out of your hands?"asked Sango

"Not exactly. We use a power called Ki which is the life force energy in be honest all of you guys have it too. It just takes a lot of training to harness"said Gohan

"Really? That's awesome!I want to know how to use it!"exclaimed Shippo

"In this era I'm trained to use spiritual powers and I've never heard of this ki."said Miroku

"Me neither. This is quite strange."said Kaede

"Oooo Gohan can we show them?"asked Goten

"Yeah we really wanna see the look on their faces!"replied Trunks

"I don't think that's a good idea guys. You guys don't have that much control."said Gohan

"Oh man. Wait how about you how them?"asked Goten

"Yeah come on Gohan."said Kagome

"We really want to see it. Don't we everybody?"asked Shippo.

The rest of them nodded all except Inuyasha who didn't reply and just crossed his arms.

"Don't mind him. He's just jealous."whispered Sango

Gohan finally agreed and they all,even Inuyasha, went out of the village

They then gathered next to a pond to watch Gohan.

"As you guys have seen ki allowsyou to shoot blasts of light."said Gohan

He then shot a yellow ki blast onto a boulder destroying it

"Second it also can increase your speed and strength."

Gohan then disappeared and reappeared behind them startling them

He then rushed towards a tree a knocked it down with one punch

"And lastly, which is one of my favorites you can do this."

Gohan then started flying in the air and circling the clouds.

"Incredible!"exclaimed Sango

Gohan then landed back on the floor

Everyone was speechless at what they saw all except Inuyasha

"Big deal! So what if you can knock trees down."said Inuyasha

Inuyasha then went to a tree and shouted," **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer** "

He then struck the tree down with his glowing yellow claw.

"And for your flying and blats of light,my brother Sesshomaru could fly and many other guys could shoot blasts of light here.. Stop thinking you're such a big hot shot."said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha sit!"exclaimed Kagome

Inuyasha's necklace then turned purple and he was slammed into the floor.

" just happened?"asked Trunks

"Oh well you see whenever I tell Inuayasha to sit he gets slammed into the floor. It's because of his enchanted necklace."Kagome explained

"Ow what the hell was that for Kagome?"asked Inuyasha

"You were being a jerk!"

"Hey I'm just stating the truth."said Inuyasha

Gohan was against showing off his powers but somehow he had the urge show that guy what he can really do.

"Ok then. How about this everybody stand back."said Gohan

The rest of them went a few feet back

Gohan then began to concentrate his ki around his body.

He then gritted his teeth as he was doing this

Suddenly the rocks on the ground started levitating

"What's happening?"asked agome

"Yes the rocks are rising around him."said Kaede

"My big brother is showing off!"cried Goten

Gohan's hair then started to change from black to blonde

Electricity was starting to surround him

With a final cry he shouted,"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Inuaysha,Kagome,Sango,Miroku,Kilala,Kaede,Trunks,and Goten were engulfed in golden light

When the light cleared all of them(except Trunks and Goten) were at a loss of words

Gohan's hair had turned blonde and spiky. His eyes turned green and he was surrounded by a golden aura

He then turned to Inuyasha and with a confident smile he asked, "Now tell me,can everybody in your era do this?"

"


	3. A New threat!

Chapter 3

"Whoa..."said Shippo

"Your hair. ..It's golden blonde"said Sango

"And this aura. I never felt this from any human or demon."said Miroku

Even Inuyasha had no words to say but his eyes had widened in astonishment.

"This is my Super Saiyan form. If anybody has any Saiyan blood in them they can turn into this if they become very powerful."said Gohan

"Wow Goten your big brother's so cool!"cried Shippo

"Hey we can do it too you know."said Trunks

They then went up and powered up and now were glowing just like Gohan

" _Incredible! In all my years facing supernatural experiences this is unbelievable. Just what are these children."_

"In this form our speed and strength increase immensely. It's also triggered by rage."said Gohan

"Wait you said that saiyans who've become powerful can get this. So how can Goten and Trunks get powerful at such a young age?I'm sure they're stronger than my little brother."said Sango

"I actually don't know. They just seem to be able transform."replied Gohan

"Hey we still don't know why you guys came to this era in the first place."said Inuyasha

"It's getting late anyways. Let us all head back to my house and thou shalt tell ye story."said Kaede.

Gohan then went with the rest of the group back to Kaede's house trying to think of a way to tell the tragic story that led them to this era

...

Somewhere many miles from Kaede's village in a misty mountain there was a large dark castle.

In the castle resided the evil Naraku and his incarnations Kagura and Kanna an their demon soldiers.

Naraku was sitting in his room in the darkness lost in thought

" _The time is coming. Soon I will obtain the full power of the Shikon Jewel instead of its fragments."he thought_

Kagura and Kanna then entered the room

 _"_ Master there is a demon gentleman and his disgusting abomination here to see you."said Kagura

Suddenly a flash of light appeared in front of Naraku

There stood to evil beings. They were both tall and muscular. One had gray skin,white hair,and red eyes(Mira). The other was completely pink with a tentacle on its head(Majinn buu).

"What! How dare you come in here without being invited in!"shouted Kagura

"We don't like to wait."replied Majinn Buu

Kagura took her fan ready to fight but Naraku motioned her and Kanna to leave the room and wait outside

She then glared at the two evil ones and left.

"Who are you two?"asked Naraku

"My name is Mira and this is Majinn Buu. We've been tracking down three warriors who escaped us but we have located them to this era."said Mira

"Is that right? Well sorry to disappoint you two but this era is filled with warriors and I'm not sure which ones you're talking about."replied Narkau

"Oh we know. We just have a proposition for you How about we join sides?"said Majiin Buu

"Why exactly would I do that?"asked Naraku

"Because these warriors will be burden to you too. If we work together we no one will stand in either of our ways. If you help us get rid of them we will help you get get all the Shikon jewel fragments."said Mira

"How do you know about the Shikon Jewel? I thought you weren't from this era?"

"I 've done my research."

"Be that as it may even I couldn't find all of them and I live in this era. What makes you think you can?"asked Naraaku

Mira then threw a small bag to Naraku. Naraku then looked inside and saw it was filled with Shikon jewel fragments."

"I now there is a lot more but I think this would make a nice bribe. So do we have a deal?"asked Mira

Naraku then said "Fine then."

Mira and Majiin Buu then headed out the door but then they turned their heads towards Naraku meeting him eye to eye

"Oh and by the way if you think about betraying us and going against our little deal you'll deeply regret it."said Mira

"And why would I regret it?"asked Naraku

Majiin Buu and Mira then released their dark aura causing Naraku and Kagura and Kanna to be engulfed by the strong wind that came from their aura

The room then started shaking.

Kagura and even the emotionless Kanna startd trembling

Then Mira and Buu stopped.

"I hope you got the picture."said Buu smiling evilly

They then flew out of the castle

Narau then smiled his own sinister smile and thought " _Very interesting."_

Kagura went up to him and asked,"Master are we really going to ally with the likes of them?"

"You know what they say Kagura. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."


	4. The beginning of tragedy and friendship

Chapter 4

When they go to Kaede's house later that night Goten,Trunks,Shippo,and Kilala were all asleep in another room.

"So why did you guys come to this era?"asked Inuyasha

"Here's our story said Gohan

 **Flashback**

"Gohan hurry up! We have to get to the World tournament!"cried Chi Chi

"Yeah I wanna see dad!"cried Goten

Gohan walked down the stairs with his father's gi

"Oh you look so much like your father in that gi. SO handsome!"cried Chichi

"Mom!"cried Gohan in embarrassment

They all then went out side and were met by Bulma's ship.

They went inside and saw that Bulma, Trunks,Krillin,Yamcha,Tien,Chiazou,Vegeta,Piccolo,roshi and Android 18

'Hey what's up you guys?"asked Gohan

He was greeted by all of them except for Vegeta who just nodded

As Goten and Trunks were playing Bulma said,"I can't believe we're going to see Goku again. It's been 7 years."

"I know. It's been so long since I've seen him. Since I"ve felt his body and touch."said Chi chi romantically

"Mom!"cried Gohan

"Relax honey you're old enough to heaar this.

"Old enough yes. Having the mental stability to hear it no."

Everyone laughed

They then made it to the tournament where they looked frantically for Goku

Suddenly he appeared right in front of them

"Yo hey guys!"he cried

"Goku!" They all shouted

All his friends and family greeted him with love and affection

"Goku I missed you so so much!"Chi chi cried as she kissed him

"I missed you too Chi chi"as he embraced her

He turned to gohan and said "Whoa! you're huge. You can't sit on my shoulder anymore if we ride nimbus."

He then turned to Goten who was hiding behind his mother's leg

"Goten honey it's okay. It's your daddy."

Goku walked over to Goten and crouched down. "Hey Goten. I'm Goku your daddy."

Goten looked at him for a moment and then cried "Daddy!"and he leaped to him and Goku caught him.

"Hey you're a strong little guy aren't you?"he started playing and laughing with his little son making up for the time he lost while being dead.

After they finished playing they all went and signed up for the tournament.

They went to the character rosters and drew lots to decide their opponents

"Hey Krillin who are you hoping to fight ."asked Goku

"I hope it's a hot chick."said Krillin smiling

"Geez you sound like master roshi. Don't let 18 hear you."Goku laughed

Vegeta then went and drew his lot.

Suddenly they saw the number which was 12 and Goku was 11.

"Whoa Goku and Vegeta right off the bat?"asked Krillin

"And I was hoping to have a rematch against you."said Tien

"Oh so I'm fighting you Kakarrot. I hope you don't have your hopes up in winning. I would hate to see the look of disappointment on your face."said Vegeta smiling confidently.

"Goku smiled back and while still looking at vegeta he said,"Hey Tien we still might get our rematch. I'll face you in th next round after I take care of Vegeta."

Without them knowing a huge tension was in the air as Goku and Vegeta stared at each other. They unknowingly released some of their energy causing the floor to crack in between them

The other contestants saw this and were completely sweating as they saw the floor crack now spreading around the room

Gohan saw the look of fear in the other contestants' eyes and whispered"you two are overdoing it."

They then stopped their energy tension causing the others to relax

"Phew !"Gohan said

"Hey Gohan!"Videl cried as she approached them

"Oh hey babe."and he kissed her.

"Um Gohan would you mind introducing us to your girlfriend here?"Goku asked jokingly

Gohan blushed and he introduced her to all of them

"Good job Gohan! You got yourself a beautiful girl. That's my boy!"Goku said

Being called beautiful now made Videl blush

Then it was time for all the matches

After the rest of the Z fighters fought it was finally Goku and Vegeta's time to fight

"I've been waiting for this day Kakarrot."said Vegeta

"Me too Vegeta .Bring it on!"cried Goku

"Begin!"the announcer shouted

Goku and Vegeta then disappeared from sight

Suddenly shock waves started appearing out of nowhere but Goku and Vegeta were nowhere to be seen

After a few minutes they reappeared in the ring.

"They're so fast..."said Krillin

Vegeta lunged at Goku

They then started exchanging punches,kick,elbows,and knees

Through their storms of attacks Goku faked a punch to Vegeta's face and instead hit him in the stomach

Goku then kneed him causing Vegeta to fly in the air

Goku flew towards Vegeta

Vegeta then shot a flurry of energy blasts at Goku but Goku used Instan Transmission to avoid all of them

Goku then appeared behind Vegeta but Vegeta knew where he was going to be and without looking at him he back fisted him in the face.

He then slammed him down

Before Goku hi the floor he used his hand to break the fall

Vegeta flew down

"Interesting Kakarrot. You've becom stronger. How about we start getting serious?"asked Vegeta

"Sounds good to me."said Goku

"Vegeta take goku down!"cried Bulma from the audience

" _Geez Bulma that hurt. You've known me since I was a kid. We were going on many adventures together. I would think you'd root for me too."thought Goku_

"Goku beat Vegeta's face in!"cried Chi CHi

Chi chi and Bulma then had an intense stare down

"Thanks sweetheart!"replied Goku

"Kakrrot if you're done sweet talking your woman how about you get back to our fight."said Vegeta

As if readins each other'a next move they then both powered up and became Super Saiyans

The audience's eyes widened at it

Goku and Vegeta came at each other bringing everything they got. They blocked or took each other's strikes.

As their fists connected it created more shock waves which started destroying the ring

"Oh man they're going crazy down there!"cried Gohan

"Uh..Gohan what are they?"Videl asked

"Sorry Videl. We can be a bit unstable when we fight."

"Go Dad!"cried Goten and Trunks to their fathers

When Goku and Vegeta finally separated they were covered with bruises and scratches

Vegeta then put his hands together and a yellow glow appeared in between them

Goku then cupped his hands together and blue glow appeared in between them.

" **Fi...nal** "Vegeta began to say

" **Ka...me...ha...me** "Goku began to say

"This doesn't look good."Gohan said nervously

" **Flash!** "

" **Ha** "

The blasts collided causing a beam struggle between Goku and Vegeta.

They pushed each other's beams back as hard as they could

Then suddenly a flash and somethin appeared right inside the beam struggle and then there was a huge explosion

Smoke and rubble surrounded the arena

When it cleared there stood Mira and Majiin Buu right in between Goku and Vegeta

"Are you two Goku and Vegeta."Mira asked stepping forward

Goku,Vegeta,and the others were confused at what they saw

"It seems that we came at a wrong time. Especially since they were in a beam struggle right Buu?"asked Mira

"They probably think two living things are created by two beams,the idiots."said Buu laughing

"Hey who the hell are you two?As you can see we're in the middle of a battle"asked Vegeta

"Oh yes. My name is Mira and this is Buu. We've come to take over this universe by first tracking all the mist powerful warriors and exterminating them."

"Is that right? Well then I'm sorry but I can't let you do that."said Goku

"Oh no you don't Kakarrot. I only came to this stupid tournament to settle the score with you!"shouted Vegeta

"Relax Vegeta. After we take care of these guys we can continue our fight."

Vegeta then cussed Goku out under his breath and reluctanltly turned to face Mira and Buu

Goku and Vegeta came at them with kicks

But as soon as their kicks connected they saw that something was wrong

The kicks didn't even faze them

Mira and Buu smiled and held their hands out. Two large blasts engulfed Goku and vegeta causing them to crash into the walls

"Dad!"Gohan,Goten,and Trunks called out

They then lunged at Mira and Buu

"Buu, kill them."Mira said

Buu then shot another large blast

Gohan reacted fast and grabbed Goten and trunks and dodged it

Buu then appeared right behind the theee of them

And hot three blasts out of his mouth and two hands.

The blast hist the three of them causing them to hit the floor

"You bastards...Those are our boys."Goku said as he and Vegeta slowly emerged out of the holes in the walls

Goku and Vegeta flew at Mira

The both of them threw a flurry of punches and kicks but Mira blocked all of them

When they both were able to hit Mira with their punches making him bleed he grabbed both their heads and slammed them together

He then threw them a few feet away

Buu was about to finish off Goten,Gohan,and Trunks until 4 blastsof energy hit Buu

"Aaah! Who blasted Buu?"Buu asked

When he turned he saw Krillin, and Piccolo.

"We don't appreciate you hurting our friends."said Yamcha

"Listen how about you and your boyfriend leave this Earth for good and we'll just give you a warning."said Krillin smuggly

Buu then appeared in front of Krillin and grabbed his neck and broke it killing him

"He's annoying."Buu said

The rest of the Z fighters shouted,"Krillin!"

"Hey Mira can I eat them?"asked Buu

"Do what you want. Just leave the two saiyans Goku and Vegeta to me."Mira said as he walked over to Goku and Vegeta

Buu then started to turn all the Z fighters and their loved ones into food devouring them.

Goha,Vegeta,and Trunks watched in horror as they saw Bulma,Chi chi,Videl,Roshi,and all the other dying.

"I won't let you get away with this you evil bastard!"Gohan shouted as he turned into a supersaiyan and unged at Buu

"No Gohan. You can't beat him yet!"Vegeta shouted

Gohan stopped in his tracks

Vegeta then turned to Goku

"Listen...Kakarrot. You need to get Gohan,Goten,and Trunks out of here...They're too young to die. And they're the only ones who can stop those two monsters."

"Vegeta..."Goku said

"If they stay on earth there is no doubt they will die. But they can't stay on another planet. Bulma has created a time machine. I don't know where in time it's set but you need to teleport them to the lab and send them off."said Vegeta

"You mean like how the Trunks from the future did?"

"Yes."

Now Mira had walked up and lifted Vegeta up.

"Let's see how about you die first Vegeta prince of the saiyans. That's right I know about you two and your Saiyan heritage. Let's just say I've don my research on you two."said Mira smiling

"Go Kakarrot! I promise you if you let our sons die I will go to king kai's planet and kick your ass!"shouted Vegeta

"Right!"Goku shouted

Goku then teleported to Goten,Gohan,and Trunks

"Come on guys. This isn't safe for you all!"shouted Goku

"Hey hat about my dad? What's going to happen to him?"asked Trunks with tears in his eyes as he watched Mira lifting him up

Suddenly Vegeta started sending Trunks his thoughts. " _Trunks I won't lie to you. This is it for me. I don't have much time left so just listen. I'm sorry. I've done many wrong things in my life but the worst was with you and your mother. I'm sorry I couldn't be a good husband for your mother. I'm sorry I couldn't have become a better father for you.I even haven't held you once since you were a baby. I can only pray that I'll be forgiven of my sins and go to Heaven so that I can meet you there one day. All I can say is that you need to be strong. Dry your tears and hold your head up high. You're a prince of the saiyans. You come from a royal and powerful bloodline so be strong. I'm so proud of you and the warrior you'e become. I will always love you my son."_

Vegeta then gave Trunks a warm and kind smile.

Many of Trunks' tears fell from his face

Seeing his father for the first time smiling kindly and saying he loved him was just too much.

"Come on Trunks...We gotta go."said Goku

"Daddy!"Trunks called out as he saw his father's face being engulfed by purple blast of energy.

Suddenly they were in Bulma's lab.

The time machine stood right in the center.

"Ok guys you gotta get into the time machine."said Goku

"Wait why?"asked Gohan

"No where in this universe is safe for you. Your only hope is for you all to travel back into the past!"replied Goku

Goten,Gohan,and Trunks went into the machine

"Now it's time for me to leave you guys."said Goku

"Daddy don't go!We lost mom we don't wanna lose you too!"cried Goten with tears in his eyes.

Goku picked his young son up and held him close

"It's okay Goten. We'll meet again. Someday. You'll pull through."Goku put Goten down and turned to Gohan

"Dad I'm sorry our day with you after 7 years had ended up like this."said Gohan

"It' okay son. None of this is your fault. Just be careful and take care of Goten and Trunks."

Goku hugged his eldest son one last time

Gohan then went inside the machine with Trunks and Goten.

Suddenly the door of the lab burst open and there stood Mira and Buu

"I knew they would be here."Mira said

Goku then shot a bargge of blasts at them

"Dad!"Gohan shouted

"Just go!"shouted Goku

Gohan then pressed the button closing the machine door.

He then pressed the button that made the machine go.

Then in a flash of light they were gone.

 **Present**

Kagome,Inuyasha,Miroku,Sango,and Kaede were all speechless.

Gohan had his fists clenched both in sadness and in anger

"I couldn't save them. Damn it!"Gohan cried

Tears streamed down his face he then put of his anger turned into a super saiyan.

The whole room lit from Gohan's golden aura

"Now those monsters are out God knows where doing whatever!"he shouted

His aura began to flare causing all the stuff in the room to go flying.

Kagome then reached out and grabbed Gohan's hand

"Calm down 're so sorry for making you tell that story"said Kagome soothingly even she had tears in her eyes

"Yeah that says a lot about you."said Sango

Gohan then turned himself back to normal

"Thanks. Now I'm alone in this era. I got two kids to look after and I don't even know what the hell to do."said Gohan

"You're wrong. You're not you'll have us"said Kagome

She then looked at Sango,Miroku,and Inuyasha as if knowing eachother's thoughts

"I think you should join our group."said Kagome

Gohan looked at her and the others.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't wanna be a burden here. Kaede told me about how you all are facing some deadly threat and we don't wanna add anymore stress for you guys."said Gohan

"Stress like what?"asked Inuyaha

"I don't know. What if those two monsters can time travel or whatever. I don't know. I jut don't want anymore people to die."said Gohan

"No. No one is going to die. We've handled a lot of threats. Trust me it's no big deal."said kagome

"But..."Gohan began to say

Kagome walked towards him. Now face to face she said,"Gohan..please come with us."she said

Gohan sighed and said,"Okay."

"Great."she said

"Uh Kagome aren't you a little too close to him. You're like all in his face."Inuyasha said

She then noticed this and they broke away both of them blushing.

Inuayasha then narrowed his eyes and thought, " _This guy..."_

Suddenly Goten,Trunks,Shippo,and Kilala came running out

"Yeah we get to go with you guys!"shouted Goten as he jumped onto Kagome

"Hey I thought all you were sleeping?"she laughed

"This is gonna be awesome!"shouted Trunks

"Hey Gohan can you give me a ride tomorrow when were traveling?"asked Shippo while on top of Gohan's head

"Sure you bet."

They all began to talk,joke,play,and laugh throughout the night thus forming a new bond of friendship with eachother


	5. Family

Chapter 5

The next day everyone was off

Miroku,Sango,and Goten were riding on Kilala, Inuyasha was carrying Kagome and leaping,and Trunks and Gohan were flying while Shippo was on Gohan's back

They traveled for about 2 hours until they spotted a village

"I sense some jewel shards in that village!"cried Kagome

They then landed and walked through the small village

"They have to be here somewhere."Kagome said as they neared a shrine.

"Well all I see is a bunch of statues."said Inuyasha kicking one of them

"Hey Shippo,Trunks, take a look at this lion statue!"cried Goten on top of the statue

Shippo and Trunk joined him and started playing on top of it

"Hey you guys cut that out! Believe it or not people actually respect these things!"cried Gohan

"Do you have shrines where you come from Gohan."asked Sango

"Yeah. But we don't really go to them. I just read about them a lot. I was home schooled and my mom got me this history tutor."said Gohan

"Oh that's cool. Sometimes I wish I was home schooled. I always skip school to come to this era. Luckily my mom is okay with it. And understands the quest we're on for the Shikon jewel."said Kagome

"Man that was the complete opposite of my mom. She completely rejects the idea of me fighting enemies and she always wanted me to study. My dad had to always convince her to let me help him fight to save the world. "

Gohan and Kagome then were talking about the circumstances they had with their double lives. Constantly skipping on their education for a greater good. They also laughed at the awkward situations they were put in because of their double lives.

Seeing them talking and laughing together made Inuyasha scowl

" _Look at them. Get married why don't they?_ "thought Inuyasha

"Looks like somebody's jealous."said Sango and Miroku behind Inuyasha making him jump

"What're you two morons talking about? I'm not jealous!"replied Inuyasha

"There he is with the denial."said Sango

"Listen Inuyasha if you don't tell Kagome how you feel you're going to lose her. First it's Koga and now you got Gohan to worry about. If I were you I'd make a move before one of them get to her first."said Miroku

"Oh shut up, both of you. I could care less who she's romantically involved with!"replied Inuyasha

"You see it's that kinda talk that's gonna make you lose her."Sango pointed out

"Hey you guys!"cried Goten

They all turned to him

"Does everything in this world have glowing crystals on them?"asked Goten

He then removed three Shikon jewel pieces from the lion statue's side

"Goten you did it!"cried Kagome he handed her the jewel fragments

"Nice one little bro!"said Gohan as he ruffled his little brother's hair making Goten feel special

"Well guys I guess we should be off..."said Kagome until suddenly she and the others saw the statue crack

"Get out of there you three!"cried Miroku

All three them quickly leaped off.

The statue then cracked until finally a large lion emerged from it with three heads.

"It's a lion demon!"Sango cried

The lion's heads then roared

"Gross. Hey Goten you wanna blow this thing up like the last monster we did it to?"asked Trunks

"Yeah."said Goten

They then lunged at the monster

"Hey you guys come back!"cried Sango as she ran to them but Gohan put his arm in front of her

"Relax they'll be fine."

"But..."began Sango

"They're way stronger than they look."Gohan said while smiling

The lion bared its fangs and tried to bite trunks but he jumped over it

Goten came from below and gave it a hard uppercut

"Nice one Goten!Now watch this!"cried Trunks

He then grabbed one of its legs and threw it high

"Nice throw Trunks but I think I'll finish it off!"cried Goten

Goten then jumped up and to meet the lion in the air.

As he was flying up he cupped his hands together," **Kame...kame...** "began Goten

"Dumbass! That's Kame... **Hame**."shouted Trunks

" **Ha!** "cried Goten

A large blue bllat of energy engulfed the lion turning it to dust

"Incredible..."Miroku said

"I wish I knew how to do that."said Shippo

Goten then flew back

"Nice one Goten!You're on fire."said Kagome as she and Sango ruffled his hair

"Uh Goten...you don't know how to control your blasts don't you?"asked Gohan

"Uh oh."Goten muttered

Everybody turned and saw that Goten's blast continued to move and was heading to an area with many villagers no screming and panicking

"They're going to get hurt!"Inuyasha cried

He was about to run towards the people until suddenly Gohan flew right past him with high speed

"Shit...shit..shit."he muttered as he flew as fast as he can.

Luckily he got there in time before the blast did

"Run son! It's coming our way!"shouted an old villager

"Don't worry. I got this!"replied Gohan

Just a the blast was about to hit Gohan thrust his hand out and took the force of the blast

He slowly started to push it back gritting his teeth in the process he then redirected the blast to the sun causing the sun to have a small explosion on its surface but undamaged.

Gohan sighed.

"Gohan!"the others called out to him as they ran towards them

"That was amazing!"Shippo cried as he jumped onto his head

"Yeah unbelievable!"said Sango

"I agree. That was pretty cool."said Miroku

"Thanks you guys."said Gohan while blushing and rubbing his hand behind his back

"Hmph. I could have handled it if I wanted to."muttered Inuyasha

"Sure you could have."said Kagome while trying to cheer him up which Gohan completely understood

"Which reminds me."said Gohan

He then turned to Goten

"Goten you know you shouldn't have fired that blast! People could have gotten hurt!No more using blasts until you control them!"scolded Gohan

"Okay. Sorry Gohan."said Goten with his head down and with his sade eyes

Gohan then calmed down. He couldn't stay mad at his little brother. He just wanted him to be careful so he woulnd't hurt others or himsef

Gohan now felt like a party pooper knowing that Goten was already feeling happy about his accomplishments today.

He the crouched down so he can see Goten face to face and he put his hand on his head.

"Hey it' okay. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just don't want you or others getting hurt. Just be careful from now on ok?"

Goten nodded

"Now come on. Let me see that smile."said Gohan cheerfully

He then started swinging him in the air making him laugh and smile

"Wow. He's a really good brother."said Kagome

"He really is."Sango said

She then looked up at the sky and thought about her little brother who was captures and being controlled by Naraku

" _Kohaku..._ "she thought as she ached for her little brother.

...

Later that night all of them were surrounding a camp fire and talking about a different subjects until they reached an uneasy one,family.

"So Inuyasha, you told me that you have a brother."Gohan said.

"Yeah but I don't see how's that any of your business."growled Inuyasha

Kagome said,"Yeah Inuyasha doesn't really like talking about his brother Sesshomaru."

"Why?"

"Because he repeatedly tries to kill him every time they meet."she replied

Gohan's eyes widened

"Why does your own brother want to kill you?"asked Gohan

"I thought I said it was none of your business!"snapped Inuyasha

"Sit boy"said Kagome

"Aaaahh!"he cried as he was slammed into the floor

Trunks,Goten,and Shippo laughed

"Man I could get used to this."said Trunks

"Oh shut up!"Inuyasha said

"Now if you must know my brother wants my sword Tetsusaiga which was one of the swords left by our father .Sesshomaru got the other sword Tenseiga which can only heal and not cut or damage. Get the picture?"

"Yeah. Actually that kind of reminds me my dad had with his elder brother Radtiz."said Ghan

'What happened."asked Sango

"Well way before Goten was born, I was about 4 years old. My dad and I were hanging out with his friends until suddenly my evil uncle tracks my dad down and tells him about his Saiyan heritage which he had no idea about."

"How could he not know he was an alien?"asked Kagome

"Oh well you see when my dad was a babu he was sent to earth to slaughter all living things on it and completely wipe everything out. While he was on the planet he was dropped on his head and he completely forgot his whole mission to coldly murder everything."Gohan explained while smiling

Everyone's eyes then widened and they all had sweat running down the back of their heads all except Goten and Trunks who heard the story millions of times.

"Um...okay. uh go on."Kagome said nervously

"Okay so he explained it to him. And in order to force my father to join him he kidnapped me."

Everybody gasped

"That's just cruel."said Sango

"Yeah. So my father and my friend Piccolo came to rescue me and almost died. Well actually my dad died during the fight. Both him and his brother. They were shot in the chest by a energy beam by Piccolo."

"But I thought he was your father's comrade."said Miroku

"Well back then they were kinda enemies. They just teamed up once to rescue me. But actually after a while they became friends."

"Wait how could they become friends when your dad died?"asked Inuyasha

"Well he was brought back to life but I'll explain that another time."

"Wow. And I thought I had traumatic life experiences as a child."Miroku said

"You have no idea. I began fighting enemies and watching people die at the age of 5."replied Gohan

"Well anyways I don't know if your evil uncle is as bad as Sesshomaru but all I can say is Sesshomaru is a no good asshole."said Inuyasha

"I'm offended Inuyasha." said a mysterious voice

Out if the shadows emerged a tall man with a pale face,pointy ears,a white cloak,and two swords by his waist.

"Sesshomaru!"Inuyasha cried as he quickly got up and drew his sword

The other quickly got up as well

"So this is the infamous Sesshomaru I've heard about."said Gohan

"Oh. It seems you have a new little friend Inuyasha."said Sesshomaru

"Hey you forgot about us!"Trunks cried as he and Goten stood up

Sesshomaru ignored them

"What're you doing here Sesshomaru?"asked Inuyasha menacingly

"I've come to take what is mine."said Sesshomaru

"Ha! Forget it! There's no way in hell that you'll take Tetsusaiga!"

"Very well...It seems I must take it by force as usual. Fine then. Come... my little brother!"


	6. Heated battle:Gohan vs Sesshomaru

Chapter 6

Sesshomaru drew his sword Tokijin

"Let's go Sesshomaru!"Inuyasha cried drawing Tetsusaiga

Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru with his sword

Sparks and electricity went everywhere as their two swords clashed.

They thrust,slashed,blocked,and parried each other

Inuyasha then tried to slash Sesshomaru's head but he ducked and swept Inuyasha legs making him fall

He then tried to stab his brother while he was laying on the floor but Inuyasha rolled out of the way

Inuyasha then quickly got up and swung his sword at Sesshomaru's shoulder but he blocked it easily

As Inuyasha was pushing his blade against Sesshomaru's Sesshomaru said,"Inuyasha...you have no skill with the Tetsusaiga. You use it as if it was a club. All the more reason for me to have the Tetsusaiga. Unlike you I've had proper training with swordplay from our father so I know how to use it."

"Shut up!"cried Inuyasha as he pushed him away

"You are only trying to silence me because you know it's true. I'm giving you one last chance to hand over Tetsusaiga without anymore conflict."

"Fat chance Sesshomaru. There's no way in hell I'm ever giving you my sword!"

"Don't you think our father's sword needs to belong to a proper user? Don't you owe our father that much by sacrificing himself to save you and your human mother?In order to honor his memory his sword must be in the care of a true swordsman then a useless thug like you?"

Inuyasha then paused. _"Is he right?Am I really dishonoring our father?I mean I never met the guy but he died to save my mother and I. Letting his sword be in the hands of a swordsman ,don't I at least owe the old man that much?"he thought_

Gohan then noticed this and realized what Sesshomaruwass trying to do. He was playing mid games with Inuyasha to get him to hand over the sword. Piccolo would sometimes use this when they and Gohan would train together to test his will.

"Inuyasha don't fall for that guy's mind games! Whatever you do don't hand him the sword!"Gohan called out

"I already know that stupid!"Inuyasha lied

"Well it looked like you were uncertain of yourself!"

"Oh shut up!"

Of course Inuyasha secretly admitted that Gohan did actually help him out but he was too proud to admit it

Inuyasha then said,"Sesshomaru you may be better at wielding a sword than me but dad left me this I'll honor him by keeping the sword he wantedme to have!"

"Hmph. It seems that nothing I will do will persuade you. I guess must kill you brother!"cried Sesshomaru

"I'd like to see you try! **Wind Scar** **!** "he cried

Inuyasha then shot the wind scar at Sesshomaru

" **Kenatsu**!"Sesshomaru cried

The two attacks collided causing a huge explosion

From the distance Rin,Jaken,and A-Un saw the explosion

"That's where lord Sesshomaru is!"Jaken cried

"We have to go there. He might be in trouble!"Rin cried

She then took A-Un to the same direction of the battle

"Wait Rin! lord Sesshomaru told us to stay here!"Jaken called out

"Yeah but I'm very worried about him!"she caled back

"Oh,lord Sesshomaru will be upset for us disobeying him. But he'll be more upset with me if something were to happen to Rin."he said to himself

He then followed her.

Meanwhile in the battle when the smoke cleared Sesshomaru sheathed his sword

"What, are you giving up?"asked Inuyasha

"Oh please."Sesshomaru responded

He then summoned his whip and started attacking Inuyasha with it

Inuyasha blocked the strikes.

Sesshomaru then shot acidic poison at him

"Watch out Inuyasha!"Sango cried

Inuyasha quickly leaped out of the way'

But with superhuman speed Sesshomaru leaped and met him in the air

"So fast."said Miroku

While in the air Inuyasha cried ." **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!** "

Inuyasha tried to slash Sesshomaru's face but Sesshomaru dodged it and grabbed his throat

As Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fell from the air he then slammed Inuyasha to the floor as they came down

Inuyasha then coughed and struggled for air with Sesshomaru still grabbing his throat and pinning him down with his foot

"Inuyasha!"Kagome cried

Kagome then shot an arrow but Sesshomaru caught it.

Sango and Miroku then came at Sesshomaru but he drew his sword and hot an energy wave from it knocking them down

"Die...half breed..."said Sesshomaru as he raised his sword

"No!"Kagome said with tears in her eyes

Just as he was about to bring his sword down on Inuyasha, Gohan appeared right between them and grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist

"Gohan!"Kagome cried

"That's enough Sesshomaru..."

" _This man... I didn't even see him coming."_ thought Sesshomaru

"Stay out of this Gohan!"Inuyasha snapped

"Don't be ridiculous 're going to die if this keeps up."said Gohan

This caught Inuyasha by surprise. This was the first time he heard Gohan ever argue back with him

Using this chance Sesshomaru tried to slash Gohan but he back flipped out the way.

"I'll deal with you later half breed."said Sesshomaru as he let Inuyasha go

"No you don't!"Inuyasha said as he was about to get back up but Kagome ran to him

"Inuyasha please,you're hurt. Be smart for once and set this one out."

"But.."Inuyasha protested until Rin,Jaken,and A-Un came out of the bushes

"lord Sesshomaru!"Rn cried

The others turned

"Its Rin and Jaken!"cried Kagome

"Rin what are you doing here? And Jaken why did you bring her here? I told you to look after her"yelled Sesshomaru.

"Oh forgive me master Sesshomaru. She wouldn't listen to me so I followed her here so she won't get hurt."Jaken said

"We'll talk about this later. Now then who are you?"he asked Gohan

"My name is Gohan. Listen I know you want Inuyasha's sword but that's no reason to kill you own little brother."

"Hmph. Save me the lecture. You don't know anything about me."replied Sesshomaru

"Be that as it may I can't let you hurt my friends."Gohan said

He then took a martial arts stance

"He knows martial arts?"said Sango,Kagome,and Miroku

"Of course. Take a look at my gi."said Gohan

Gohan was wearing his regular gi which was dark blue with a red sash,two red ankle covers,and flat also wore two red wrist bands.

"Hmph. Be that as it may ,it will take much more than knowing martial arts to defeat me."said Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru lunged at him with his sword as the other watched anxiously

Sesshomaru then slashed Gohan with it

"Gohan!"cried Sango and Kagome

But then something was wrong

The sword passed through gohan and yet there was no blood

" _It's a fake."_ thought Sesshomaru

The real Gohan appeared behind him and threw a kick

Sesshomaru barely had time to block it with his sword and yet the power from his kick made him skid back

" _Such strength."_ he thought

"Come on! Are we going to fight or not?"Gohan asked while resuming his stance

Sesshomaru came at Gohan again

Gohan then shot an energy blast but Sesshomaru blocked it with his sword

Sesshomaru then shot a blast of his own from Tokijin

But gohan defected it

"Whoa. I've never seen anyone deflect Sesshomaru's blast bare handed."said Shippo. "Not even Inuyasha has!"

Inuyasha the n punched Shippo across the head

"Ow!"

Gohan came at Sesshomaru with multiple punches and kicks

Sesshomaru blocked and evaded them the best he can

Sesshomru tried to stab Gohan but Gohan then disappeared and reappeared behind him

"What?"said Sesshomaru

Gohan punched him straight in the face causing him to crash and knock down a tree

"lord Sesshomaru!"cried Jaken

"What the hell?!"cried Inuyasha

"Amazing power!"cried Miroku

"I don't any of us have ever hit him like that."said Sango

"How about that time I hit him with my wind scar?"asked Inuyasha

"I mean barehanded Inuyasha."replied Sango

"I've never seen anyone give Sesshomaru this much of a problem. Especially when he never made a hit once. Whois that guy?"asked Rin

"He's my big brother!"cried Goten appearing next to her

Sesshomaru got up

"You'll pay for that."he said

He then shot a powerful energy wave at Gohan

Gohan dodged it but Sesshomaru immediately ran to him with high speed and punched him in the face

While Gohan was stunned he kneed him in the stomach

But then Gohan quickly recovered from the second attack and head butted him.

"You bastard!"Sesshomaru cried in anger

He then swung his blade which had a darkaura surrounding it

"Don't touch the blade Gohan. You'll die instantly!"cried Miroku

"Shit!"cried Gohan

"Die!"Sesshomaru cried

Then suddenly Gohan did something which surprised the others.

He caught the blade with his bare hand

Everyone especially sesshomaru gasped

A golden aura surrounded Gohan

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"Gohan yelled as he powered up to his super saiyan form

"Wow! His hair turned blonde and gold!I wanna learn how to do that!"cried Rin

Still holding the blade the golden aura spread into Tokajin and sesshomaru

There was then an explosion and sesshomaru went flying and hit the floor

"Imposible. How is Sesshomaru losing?"asked Jaken

"Damn it. Are you a human or demon?"asked Sesshomaru while getting up

"Neither. Listen I don't appreciate you calling Inuyasha a worthless half breed. Because I'm a half breed too. Half human and half saiyan."Gohan Said

"Saiyan? I have never heard of this."said Sesshomaru

"Listen I can either explain that or we can finish our fight."said Gohan

"Hmph. It doesn't matter what you are. All I know I will not lose to worthless half breeds!"Sesshomaru cried

He then Raised Tokijin and shot t alarge and powerful wave of blue lightning at gohan

Gohan then concentrated and shouted ,"Haaaaaaaaa!"as he shot a large wave of energy out ofhis body to meet Sesshomaru's attack

The two attacks collided causing a huge explosion

"Incredible..."said Miroku

Gohan then said,"I'm going to end this."

He then appeared in front of Sesshomaru and put his palms out

" **Masenko Haaaaaaa!** "he cried out

A large blast of light engulfed Sesshomaru and he crashed into another tree

"lord Seshomaru!"cried Rin and Jaken as they ran to him

Sesshomaru groaned

Rin was in tears

Gohan then powered down

"Way to go Gohan!"cried Kagome and Shippo

They thenr an to him but then Gohan did another thing which surprised them all. Especially Inuyasha

Gohan ran straight to Sesshomaru

"Is he okay?"asked Gohan as he walked approached the three

"You fiend!. How dare you hurt master sesshomaru!"Jaken cried as he blocked Gohan

"Jaken silence!"cried Sesshomaru making Jaken cower

Gohan reached into his poket and took out a bag.

He pulled out a senzu bean and crouched down next to him

"Here eat this."Gohan said

"What ...is ...it?"asked Sesshomaru

"Trust me this will help a lot with the pain."

"Gohan what're you doing?"cried Inuyasha and Kagome as the others ran to him

"Helping him out."replied Gohan

"But he's our enemy. How could you help him?"asked Inuyasha

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't aid him."

"It totally means we shouldn't aid him!"snapped Inuyasha

"Inuyasha's right. It is unwise to help him if he's going to come after us again."said Miroku

"Yeah but maybe he'll dad wasable to change his enemies to friends by the same means."said Gohan

"Damn you...I don't need your charity."said Sesshmaru as he tried to stand up but laid back down due to the pain from the blast

Sesshomaru then looked at Tenseiga.

" _That's odd. Why isn't Tenseiga healing me_?"he thought

"Come on Sesshomaru. Just eat it. We al need hel once in a while. it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I don't need help because I'm not weak."he replied

"Tough words from a guy who got his ass kicked."said Inuyasha

"Hmph. I don't need to hear anything from you. You were losing until he saved you weakling."Sesshomaru replied

"What did you say!"Inuysha yelled

"Inuyasha sit boy!"Kagome cried

Inuyasha slammed into the floor

"Aaaaah!"he cried

"Come on sesshomaru. Please eat this. If not for yourself do it for these two."Gohan said while motioning to Rin and Jaken

Rin showed her worried eyes to Sesshomaru and he sighed

"Fine. Give it to me.

Gohan handed the senzu bean to Sesshomaru

Sessshomaru chewed it and once he swallowed his eyes widened

He instantly shot up full of energy and not feeling any pain startling everyone

"What the hell?said Inuyasha

"He's all better!"cried Kagome

"Gohan what did you feed him?"asked Sango

"It's called a senzu bean. It heals any kind of wound or injury. I actually have a lot more."said Gohan

"Whoa. We could really use these in my era."said Kagome observing the bag of senzu beans

"I think we need them especially in this era."said Miroku

Sesshomaru then quickly got up

"Come Rin and Jaken. We're leaving."said Sesshomaru

"What right now? We were just about to have dinner. Plus it's late. are you sure you don't want to stay?"asked Gohan

The others looked at Gohan as if he went mad.

"Gohan you're one strange guy. Hell no he can't stay!"cried Inuyasha

"Oh come on he's your brother."said Gohan

"Well unlike yours mine doesn't always want to kill you!"replied Inuyasha

"Hmph. Even if you refuse letting me stay I never was going to."said Sesshomaru

Gohan then sent his thoughts to Sesshomaru

" _Sesshomaru can ou hear me this is Gohan."_

Sesshomaru eyes widened

" _How're you dong this?"_ he thought

" _It's one of my abilities. Just listen. I know you hate Inuyasha. And I know you have your pride but still I insist on you staying here for just one night."_

 _"Why in hell would I do that."_ asked Sesshomaru in his mind

 _"Because I'm only thinking of the girl and your elf friend."_ Gohan thought. " _Yes I may not know any of you but I can't let you continue to travel while the both of them are exhausted and possibly really please justswallow your ride again and do this one other thing for them._ "thought Gohan

Sesshomaru turned to Jaken and Rin. He didn't care that much for Jaken but Rin he did so much. Maybe this would be a good idea. Plus there was Goten and Trunks and Shippo to keepher company. She must have felt really lonely since she had no children her age to interact with on their travels.

" _So be it._ "Sesshomaru thought

" _Thanks_ "Gohan thought

Gohan turned to the others and had the same mental conversation with them.

" _Oh shit!.You can talk to us with your mind?"_ Inuyasha thought

" _Gohan you must reveal the secrets of ki to us."_ said Miroku

" _Yeah. One day you need to teach us how to use ours."_ thought Kagome

" _But I suggest you not tell Sesshomaru that every living thing has ki. He's already power hungry enough as it is."_ thought Sango

After convincing eveyone to let Sesshomaru ,Rin,Jaken,and even A-Un stay Gohan,Goten,and Trunks, introduced themselves to them

This marked the start of a new relationship with between the Inuyasha gang and the Sesshomaru gang with Gohan as their bridge that connected them


	7. The truth of the Saiyans

Chapter 7

"Well every body let's dig in!"Gohan cried as they were about to eat

No one took a bite

Gohan then looked up and saw the problem

Inuyasha ,Kagome,Sango,and Miroku were having a stare down with Sesshomaru and Jaken

Goten,Trunks,Shippo,and Rin were eating laughing

" _God help me. Their is so much tension between them."_ Gohan thought

He then looked at the food.

Kagome had brought food from her era but their wasn't enough for Sesshomaru and Jaken. But even if their was Sesshomaru wouldn't eat it

"Oh look at that,there isn't enough food for the both of you."said Gohan

"I don't eat human food."Sesshomaru said

"Oh I'm sorry we don't have the finest cook for you master Sesshomaru."said Inuyasha sarcastically

"How dare you mock master Sesshomaru"cried Jaken

"Enough Jaken. I don't listen to worthless trash like Inuyasha."responded Sesshomaru

"You wanna say that again bastard?"Inuyasha asked menacingly as he put his hand on his sword

Sesshomaru sighed."If you want a fight I'll be happy to give it to you. But I highly doubt you want the taste of defeat again."said Sesshomaru

Inuyasha glared at him and was about to pounce until Gohan came between them

"Hey guys come on. Can't we all just have a pleasant conversation?"Gohan asked nevously

Miroku then put his hand on Gohan's shoulder

"I think it would be wise to let them be. It's just good old fashioned sibling rivalry."Miroku said

"But they're going to kill each other."said Gohan

"Just as I said. Good old fashioned sibling rivalry."

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome

"Human girl may I ask you something?"Sesshomaru asked

"Uh yeah."said Kagome uncomfortably

"Why do you choose to stay with my half breed brother?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"Inuyasha asked angrily

Sesshomaru ignored him

"What do you mean by that?"asked Kagome still feeling uncomfortable

"I mean why do you choose him as your suitor?From our past experiences I saw the way Inuyasha protects you and has patience for you. He even seems to love you. So why do you choose to love him back. If anything you should choose that man Gohan as your lover."said Sesshomaru

Kagome ,Gohan,and Inuyasha instantly were blushing out of embarasasment

"I am just advising that Gohan is possibly the better man for you the my weakling of a little brother."

"That's it!"Inuyasha cried has he got up and drew Tetsusaiga

Kagome th got up and took Inuyasha near a tree and talked to him

"I'm going to take that ass hole's head off!"Inuyasha said

"Don't let him get to you Inuyasha. He's just here for one night."said Kagome

Inuyasha then took a deep breath

"Stupid Gohan. This is all his fault."muttered Inuyasha

"He was only trying to be nice. I thought it was kinda sweet."she said smiling

Inuyasha looked at her and narrowed his eyes

"Do you like him?"he asked flatly

Kagome then blushed again

"Wha..what're you talking about? Wait are you jealous?"she asked

"No. I'm just wondering."Inuyasha said while blushing also and looking away

She smiled at him

"Don't worry there's nothing to be jealous about."she assured him

But when they walked back she then began to question herself if what she said was true

" _Do I like him?"_ she thought to herself

When they both sat down Gohan felt Inuyasha's eyes stare at him

Kagome's eyes would also occasionally

It was as if all the tension as on him now.

"Hey you know what since we don't have enough food how about I go look for some. Be back in a minute."Gohan said as he quickly hurried off

"What have I done?"he asked himself while looking in the dark forest

 _"Why am I so nice? If only I hadn't pressured Sesshomaru to stay then I wouldn't be in this situation."_ he thought

He then thought about his father and how he was always kind. Even to his enemies which eventually made them his friends.

Then Gohan thought of piccolo and how he hadn't liked piccolo when they first met and how they began to form a bond.

"I guess anything is possible then. Especially if I was able to make you my friend when I was a kid. eh ?"Gohand said

Suddenly Gohan heard a growling noise. He turned to see a large bear near the bushes inching towards him

"Now you're a perfect meal."said Gohan

The bear leaped onto and Gohan dodged the attack

Gohan then jumped and kicked the bear in it's jaw

The bear roared in pain and anger.

Suddenly the bear's claws expanded

"Huh? Now that's new."Gohan said

The bear then tried to slash Gohan's head off but he dodged it at the last second

Using his speed Gohan appeared right behind the bear and grabbed it's jaw and broke it killing it.

Back at the camp Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still glaring at each other

The others then heard Gohan coming

" _I hope they didn't kill each other while I was gone."_ Gohan thought

He took a sigh of relief when he saw nobody dead

"Yo guys! I hope you're in the mood for bears with huge claws!"he called out

Gohan then throws the bear in front of them

"Geez what kind of bear did you catch?"Trunks asked as he Goten,Shippo,and Rin were observing it

"I don't know. When I fought it,it looked normal but when it got mad it's claws became huge and sharp like swords."said Gohan

"I think it's an enchanted bear."said Sango."A bear that's been given abilities that surpass other bears."

"Well whatever bear it is I hope tastes good."said Gohan

Gohan the skinned and cooked it

And gave the portions to his friends.

After taking one bite he was hooked on it

With their saiyan appetite coming into effect he,Goten and Trrunks then began devouring their meal

The others watched in shock as they devoured their food in large quantities as if they were crazy animals

Even Sesshomau was taken by surprise

Gohan then noticed this and stopped nudging Goten and Trunks to stop too

"Whoa,talk about an appetite."said Kagome

"Uh sorry. It's because we're half saiyans that our appetite is like this."said Gohan

" _I guess I'll have to do some extra shopping when I go back to my era._ "thought Kagome

"That reminds me,Gohan you never explained the kind of race the Saiyans were."said Miroku

"Yeah you never seem to talk about them. You never even told us what they look like."said Sango

At that moment Gohan's face turned dark

Trunks and Goten then exchanged serious glances

"I don't think it's a good idea for us to tell you about the Saiyans."said Trunks

"Yeah you might look at us weird from now on."said Goten

"That's ridiculous we'd never do Inuyasha?"asked Kagome

"Right. I already think you guys are weird now."said Inuyasha

"Sit."Kagome said irritated

"Aaaahh!"Inuyasha cried as he was slammed into the floor.

"It' alright you can tell us."said Sango

"Trust us we won't judge you. Take a look at Inuyasha for an instance. There would be times where being half demon is a great struggle for him. Whenever his life is in danger his demon blood will kick in making him a wild animal. There have been many times where he almost hurt us ."said Kagome

Inuyasha then looked down with shame and regret

He clenched his fists in anger, hating that part of himself

"But we'll always be there for him because he's part of our family and we would never abandon him."Kagome continued to say while holding his hand and smiling at him

Inuyasha smiled back

"That's right and we'll always be there for you guys too."said Sango putting her own hand on to Goten's head and Trunks' head

"I mean we're not here to judge.I'm a human and I travel with the both Sesshomaru and Jaken."said Rin motioning to them

"Yeah. So it's alright if you tell us."said Miroku putting his hand onto Gohan's shoulder

"Thanks you guys. You all are the best."said Gohan smiling at them

"I would hate to interrupt this tender moment but I believe you were going to discuss something about these so called Saiyans?"said Sesshomaru

Inuyasha glared at him

"Oh...right."said Gohan

He then cleared his throat.

"I will now tell you guys the history of the of the most feared races in all the universe."began Gohan

His face then became serious again

"The Saiyans were a blood thirsty race. The one thing they always did , always desired,and always lived for was to fight."

"It's just like Inuyasha when his demon blood takes over him."said Sesshomaru

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him

Gohan noticed this

"No it isn't. Inuyasha you're not aware of yourself when you almost hurt our friends right?"asked Gohan

"No I'm not. here's now way I would attack my friends willingly."said Inuyasha

"Good. But the thing with the Saiyans is that they were truly aware. They didn't care if they had to fight friend or foe. All they wanted was to get stronger. This desire to fight actually contributed to their jobs."

"Which was?"asked Sango

Gohan looked up at all of them

"To destroy all the living things in each and every planet for money."said Gohan

Everyone gasped except for Sesshomaru who looked unmoved

"But I thought only your dad was sent to destroy the earth?"said Kagome

"No not just him. Depending on the strength or power level of the saiyan baby at birth they would either be elites,middle class,or low class. Babies who were born with high power level and strength stayed on the planet and became known as the elites. The middle class I don't know about. But babies who were born with low levels of strength,the low class warriors,are sent still as babies to different planets to destroy and conquer them."said Gohan

"That's..just awful."said Sango

"How..how can they just send innocent children by themselves to murder many people?"asked Kagome

"Yeah. Even Sesshomaru isn't like that. But I'm only assuming here."said Inuyasha

Sesshomaru gave him a cold look

"The Saiyans slaughtered many people. Both warriors and innocent people alike. They even killed children."

Kagome and Sango had a look of shock on their faces. Miroku had a dark expression. Inuyasha clenched his fists hard.

"Let me ask something. You said babies are sent to different planets to wipe those planets out. No man or demon can do that. How can mere children can?"Sesshomaru asked.

"It's because of the full moon."said Gohan

"What does the moon have to do anything with this?"Sesshomaru asked

"You guys asked earlier about how the Saiyans looked like. They look just like humans except they had tails."

"Well that's not much of a surprise. Lots of demons here have tails and look like humans. Take a look at shippo"said Inuyasha

"Yes but the tails they have grant them the ability to transform at the full moon."

"Transform? Transform into what?"asked Kagome

"Into giant wild apes that know nothing but destruction."said Gohan

"What?"asked Kagome

"Depending on how much control a saiyan has on his or her ape form depends on how crazy they get. Me fo instance. I used to have a tail."

"What?!"cried Goten,Inuyasha ,Trunks,and Kagome

"You use to have a tail Gohan?Why didn't you tell me?"asked Goten

"Because I knew you would be scared to be around me at night."replied Gohan

"Anyways that happened a few times when I was a little kid. I don't exactly remember myself destroying stuff. When I looked at the full moon I just blacked out. But after seeing the aftermath and experiencing other saiyans in their ape from it's not Gohan

"How strong are you in this ape form?"asked Sesshomaru

"My strength increases by 10 for me to destory mountains with my bare fists and eradicate towns and village singlehandedly. "said Gohan

This made everyone gasp

" _10 times. That's more than me in my yokai form."_ thought Sesshomaru

"But what if their is no moon to help you?"asked Sango

"Some saiyans have the ability to create their own artificial moons but it still looks kind of like a sun."replied Gohan

" They can create their own suns?asked Miroku

"Okay maybe I can buy the whole transforming into a giant monkey and all but really creating your own sun moon or whatever. and destroying planets. That's just a load of crap!"cried Inuyasha."

"I know this may seem far fetched but it's true."

"But what about when you turned your hair blonde?"asked Rin

Gohan then explained about his Super Saiyan form.

After that Sesshmaru stood up.

"I'm going to retire now. I trust that I won't be disturbed."said Sesshomaru s he walked off with Jaken following him

"Can you believe his a king and all.I hate stuck up people."said Inuyasha

"Well you two are kinda alike. You have too much pride like sesshomaru."said Kagome smiling

"How can you say that?"said Inuyasha

"She's not wrong you know."said Miroku

"Yeah. You probably have the biggest head out of all of us."said Sango

"Hey!"

As they teased and joked around with another Gohan began thinking about his family and friends who had perished

" _I really miss you guys. I hope you all are happy and found peace."_ thought Gohan

As sesshomaru was looking for a nice place to sleep in he told Jaken,"Jaken that man Gohan's race must be powerful people."

"Oh not to worry master heard Inuyasha. The Saiyans transforming and wiping out planets is just a stupid story."

"Who said I was worried?"Sesshomaru snapped

"Oh I'm sorry master Sesshomaru. Why would you need to be worried?You could easily handle those Saiyans."said Jaken

"Plus what does Inuyasha know? He's too stupid to know anything about this kind of information. But all I'm saying is I still must not let y guard down with Gohan. I have this feeling in body that what he said bout his race isn't just an exaggeration.


	8. Intense training

Chapter 8

The next morning Inuyasha woke up to the sound of crashing and yelling

"What happened?"Inuyasha asked in distress while rushing to the camp site

"Oh it's just Gohan,Goten,and Trunks training."said Sango

"We were all just about to go watch them while having breakfast."said Kagome

"Geez do they know how to keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep!"cried Inuyasha

"Actually you were the only one sleping. We tried to wake you but you sleep like a dead man."said Miroku

Sango, Kagome, and Shippo laughed while Inuyasha grumbled

They then went to where Gohan, Goten,and Trunks were training

Surprisingly they saw Sesshomaru there observing with Jaken and Rin.

"Oh hey guys. Came to spectate us sparring?"asked Gohan in the air with Goten and Trunks

"Yeah. We thought we'd enjoy seeing you getting your ass kicked while eating breakfast."called out Inuyasha

Kagome was about to tell him to sit until Miroku stopped her

"Hold on just a minute Kagome. See how the two of them are responding to each other."said Miroku

She then looked. Inuyasha's face showed that he was joking around while Gohan laughed and flicked him off

" _Wow. They're actually becoming friends."_ thought Kagome

Gohan then realized what he just did in front of Goten and Trunks.

"Don't do what I just did."Gohan said turning to them

The others laughed except for Sesshomaru of course

"Okay guys give me everything you got!"cried Gohan

"Right!"cried Goten and Trunks

Goten and Trunks lunged at Gohan

They threw punches and kicks,elbows and knees while Gohan blocked them all

"Come on guys try harder!"cried Gohan as he grabbed both their fist and threw them both

The two kids then re positioned themselves in the air but Gohan apeared behind them and slammed both of them down causing them to crash into the floor making holes.

"What's the big idea!"cried Inuyasha shocked at what Gohan did

"They're just kids Gohan!"cried Sango and Kagome

"Hey Goten,Trunks,get out of those holes! You're making me look like a bad !"cried Gohan

Trunks and Goten emerged out f the holes with their clothes a little torn

The others were shocked seeing that they were alright.

"You see."said Gohan

"You should have more trust in your friend. Plus these children aren't average."said Sesshomaru

"Oh who asked you?"snapped Inuyasha

"Hey Goten let's go super saiyan!"cried Trunks

He and Goten then were engulfed in golden aura and their hair turned blonde and gold.

"Whoa Goten!You never told me you could do that. You look so cool."said Rin

Goten blushed at this."Uh..thanks."he said

"Okay. I see you little bro. Just tell your girlfriend that after you train you can go on a date."said Gohan

This now made Goten and Rin blush together

"She's not my girlfriend!" cried Goten

"He's not my boyfriend!"cried Rin

Everyone laughed

Even Sesshomaru busted a little smile

"Alright let's go Goten!"cried Trunks

"Right!"cried Goten

They both came at Gohan again

Gohan quickly turned into a super saiyan and began to fight

Again and again they traded blows.

"Wow all three of them are really good."said Kagome

"Especially Goten and Trunks It's amazing how strong they are when they're just children."said Sango

"Yeah. Truly astounding."agreed Miroku

"Looks like you gt some catching up to do with them Shippo."said Inuyasha

"Well you don't need to catch up with anybody Inuyasha."said Shippo

"That's right cuz I'm already strong."said Inuyasha proudly

"No because you'll never be able to catch up with Gohan so you shouldn't even try."said Shippo

Inuyasha slammed Shippo to the ground

"Owww!"cried Shippo

"That'll teach you!"cried Inuyasha

"Inuyasha sit!"cried Kagome

Inuyasha was slammed into the floor

"Come on you guys cut it out. It's just getting good."said Sango

They then resumed watching the battle.

Goten andTrunks were now breahting hard

"Don't tell me you guys are done already!"said Gohan

"Hell no!"cried Trunks

He and Goten then disappeared and so did Gohan

"What the hell?They disappeared."said Inuyasha

"No they didn't. You can still hear the sounds of battle."said Sesshomaru

All of them listened closely

They then heard the sound of strikes

"He's right."said Miroku

"It seems that they've moved so fast that it's completely impossible to see them."said Sesshomaru

"Unreal..."said Kagome and Miroku

"It has to be some kind of trick. You've said it yourself Sesshomaru. There are not any humans or demons that are this strong or fast."said Inuyasha

"I think this has to do with the fact that they're not from this era."said Sango

"I've figured that."said Sesshomaru

The three of them then reappeared and as soon as they did reappear Trunks and Goten shot two large ki blasts at him

"Watch out Gohan!"cried Kagome

Gohan then countered them with blasts of his own causing an explosion

The others covered their faces from the smoke.

When it cleared only Goten and trunks were there

"Hey where's Gohan?"asked Goten

He appeared behind them

Sensing he was there Trunks turned around and kicked him but is foot passed through him

"What?"asked Trunks

"Over here"called Gohan appearing from a far distance

"I got em!"cried Goten

Goten shot a blast but it passed through him also

Gohan then reappeared.

Suddenly multiple copies of himself appeared surrounding Goten and Trunks

"Hey Gohan are you magician or something?"called out Inuyasha

"Cuz if you are please teach me how to do it!"called Shippo

Sesshomaru then noticed this. "He's using the same technique he did on me."said Sesshomaru

"What do you mean?"asked Sango

"In our battle just when I thought I was able to stab him my sword passed through his body. He's using an illusion."

Suddenly all the Gohans started attacking Goten and Trunks

They all threw punches and kicks but Goten and Trunks couldn't block them all

They were then engulfed by the punches and kicks receiving every hit and strike

Trunks and Goten then were slammed back down the floor

"Wait a minute. I thought they were all were they able to attack the both of them?"said Inuyasa

"Again,Gohan was moving so fast than the eye can perceive. He moved his body at such high speed that he was able to make it look like there were multiple versions of himself and they were all attacking. Am I right Gohan?"asked Sesshomaru

"You got me!"Gohan cried as he flew back down

"Wait are we done? No,let's go one more time!"cried Goten

"No you guys look too exhausted already."said Gohan

"No we're not!We'll take you down no matter how long it takes!"

Inuyasha and the others were surprised to see such fighting spirit between to children so young. Not even Shippo had this and he was the same age as them

Gohan smiled proudly.

" _That's my little bro."_ he thought

He went over to the both of them and put his hands on their heads

"Hey don't get me guys aren't weak. You two did great right guys?"asked Gohan to the others

"Of course what you did was amazing."said Kagome

"You guys are one of strongest people I've seen in this era."said Sango

"Most impressive."said Miroku

"Yeah you guys are so strong. Maybe stronger than Inuyasha!"said Shipp

Inuyasha picked Shippo up and threw him against a tree

"Owwww..."he moaned

"Inuyasha!"cried Kagome

"He was asking for it."he replied

"Inuyasha would you like to comment on how the boys did today?"asked Gohan

Inuyasha then walked over to them. Reluctant at first he then put his hand onto Goten's head

"Nice work you guys."he said while smiling

"Whoa Inuyasha did you just give a compliment?"asked Kagome

He turned to her,"Don't kill the moment!"he shot at her

"Hey I'm just saying!"

"Well don't say anything!"

As they stated to bicker

Gohan turned to Sesshomaru who's back was turned to him

"How about you Sesshomaru. Would you like the comment on Goten and Trunks?"

"I'll put it this way...After seeing the strength of you three...I've decided that you all are worth killing."

Everyone sweated at the back o their heads

"Uh..thanks. I think."Gohan said

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha

"I'll be leaving now. IBut nuyasha I will have the Tetsusaiga one way or another so be prepared."

"Oh yeah I'll be prepared...to kick your ass!"cried Inuyasha

"Hmph. And you Gohan,I expect to have a rematch with you the next time we meet."

Gohan smiled a smile that he would give a rival.

"Sounds good. I'll be it on Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smiled a rival smile back

"Bye everybody! I'll see you next time!"Rin cried

They waved back

"And Goten make sure to be ready for our date!"she called out

This made Goten blush

"Oh that' so cute."said KAgome

"Really adorable."added Sango

"She's not my girlfriend!"goten cried

"We got ourselves a casa nova over here."said Inuyasha

"That's my little bro."said Gohan

Miroku then turned to Goten and crouched down next to him

"Okay Goten since you've caught the interest of a woman I'll teach you how to woo her."

Miroku then went up to Sango rubbed her butt

He was then met with a slap

"Hey I was trying to teach him!"creid Miroku

"What you're teaching him is to be a pervert you lecherous monk!"cried Sango

As this was happening Sesshomaru was walking with Rin and Jaken

"Tell me Rin do you have feelings for these for that Goten boy?"asked Sesshomaru

"Maybe a little."she said shyly

"Oh love. The most beautiful thing in the was your first love master Sesshomaru?"asked Jaken

"No one. I have never fallen in love."he replied

"Surely you must have lord Sesshomaru."replied Jaken

"No I haven't now drop it or I will kill you."said Sesshomaru coldly

"Yes master Sesshomaru"Jaken said with fear

"Do you think I'll be able to see him again lord Sesshomaru?"asked Rin

"Maybe but now we must go on."

Suddenly Sesshomaru sensed danger

He quickly grabbed Rin and leaped dodging a deadly beam of energy which destroyed a tree

"Aaaaah!"Jaken cried as the now fallen tree landed on him

Inuyasha and the others ran to them

"What the hell happened?"asked Inuyasha with distress

"I don't know this beam of light appeared and almost killed Rin."replied Rin

"Up here..."said growling voice

They looked up to find Kagura on her feather and floating next to her was none other than Majin Buu

"To answer your question little girl you'll be able to see that boy again. Actually you'll all see each other again in the afterlife."

Will Gohan,Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and the others be able to fight and defeat Majiin Buu and Kagura or will this be their end?Find out next time on the Z fighters of the Feudal era!


	9. Majiin Buu's attack

Chapter 9

"It's Kagura!"cried Miroku

"But who's that pink monster? Is he another incarnation of Naraku?"asked Kagome

"Majiin Buu!"cried Gohan,Goten,and Trunks

"Majiin who?"asked Inuyasha

"Gohan..Is that guy one of the monsters you were talking about?"asked Kagome

"Yeah he's one of them."

"Oh I'm so pleased to here that you three remember me.I guess you saiyans aren't as stupid as I thought. But then again who could forget someone who had slaughtered his or her family and friends."Buu said while smilng

The three saiyans then became super saiyans in anger

"So I assume you're working for Narakusince you have Kagura here."said Miroku

"Oh I don't work for anyone. Me and my colleague are in a little partnership with him."replied Buu

"So Kagura you chose him as your new partner?"asked Inuyasha

"Oh please! Why in the world would I want this ugly vermin as my partner?This is only under strict orders from Naraku."said Kagura

"Hmph. Having you as a partner isn't paradise either sweet heart. Especially since you're just a hideous witch."replied Buu

They glared at each other. They then began arguing and insulting each other

"You would think they would be focused on us."whispered Sango to Gohan

"They act just like Inuyasha and Kagome."said Shippo

Inuyasha and Kagome glared at Shippo

"Only kidding guys."Shippo said nervously

Buu then turned back to the rest of them

"Well then back to business. We've come to kill you all. Now we can make your deaths quick or slow. Your choice"said Buu

Gohan ,Goten,and Trunks took their martial arts stances

Inuyasha and Sesshmaru drew their swords

Miroku readied his staff

Sango took her boomerang out

And Kagome drew her bow and arrows

"I guess it'll be slow then."

Buu flew at Gohan,Trunks, Goten,Inuyasha,and Sesshomaru

Kagura began releasing wind blades from her fan at Miroku,Kagome,and Sango

Buu came at Gohan with a kick

Gohan blocked it but due to the power he slid back

Goten and Trunks came at Buu with a flurry of attacks

Buu was dodging them easily

" They were delicious you know."said Buu

Goten and Trunks kept striking

"They are all in my belly. But you know what those two women tasted the best. The woman with the black hair and the woman in the blue hair."he taunted

"Those..were...our..moms!"cried Trunks as he and Goten began firing blasts at Buu

The blasts caused them to be surrounded by smoke

"Did you guys get him?"asked Inuyasha

Out of the smoke Buu came out

He then punched and kneed Trunks and Goten in the stomach

They instantly fell unconscious and turned back to normal as they fell t the ground

"Trunks,Goten!"cried Gohan

"You'll pay for that you bastard!"cried Inuyasha

Inuyasha came in swinging Tetsusaiga

As they were fighting Gohan then ran and got both of them

"Kagome take care of them!"cried Gohan

She nodded and took them

"You go to Rin."said Sesshomaru

At this time Jaken squeezed himself bout of the collapsed tree

"lord Sesshomau how could you leave me out there?"cried Jaken

"Shut up Jaken. Listen,protect Rin with your life. If something happens to her I'll personally kill you."growled Sesshomaru

Jaken jumped at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice

"Come now Rin!"he cried in fear

They then went to the safe area Shippo,Trunks,and Goten were

Back to the battle Inuyasha kept swinging his sword until Buu caught it

"What!"cried INuyasha

"Good bye."Buu said

He then blasted Inuyasha with his sword still in his hand and he crashed into a boulder

"That ass.."Inuyasha muttered as he was on the floor

"Hmph. Listen my idiot little brother you cannot just rush an opponent."said Sesshomaru

"Oh spare me the lecture!"cried Inuyasha getting up

Sesshomaru shot a blast from his sword at Buu

Buu then dodged it but Sesshomaru appeared behind him with his speed

Sesshomau quickly sheathed his sword and shot buu with acid poison from behind him

"Aaaaggghhh!"he cried as he sunk into a puddle

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha

"I hope you learned something. It would be a disgrace to have a little brother who didn't know how to fight

"Shut up!"cried Inuyasha

"Heh heh heh..ha ha ha ha ha ha!"laughed a voice

Sesshomaru turned

Sesshomaru saw Buu emerge from the puddle

"Nice attack. That would have worked on another person but not me."said Buu

Buu then stretched his fist out and punched Sesshomaru in the jaw sending him flying

Sesshomaru then flipped himself and landed on his feet.

Blood ran down Sesshomaru's mouth

"Oh yeah you really showed me how true warrior fights big bro. I guess we finally know which brother can't fight properly."said Inuyasha

Sesshomaru glared at him

Meanwhile Kagura was giving Miroku,Kagome,and Sango a hard time

"Sango knock her off her feather!"cried Miroku

"Right!"she said

She then jumped and threw her boomerang at Kagura

Kagura then blasted it away with her fan

"Ha ha ha!You honestly think you can beat me with that little toy?"asked Kagura as Sango caught her boomerang

Miroku then removed the wrapping from his right hand

" **Wind Tunnel!** "cried Miroku as he started to suck Kagura in

"Aaaagghhh!"she cried as she was being sucked in by the tunnel

Buu saw this

"Oh great."he said

Buu then shot an energy blast in Miroku's direction

"Watch out Mrroku!"cried Sango

Miroku's eyes widened surprised that the blast was coming at them

Suddenly the blast changed it's course

It then hit Kagura

Everyone gasped

Kagura then flew out of the wind tunnel and landed on the floor unconscious

"Perfect."said Buu

"Wha..what did you do?"asked Kagome

"How could you do that to your comrade?!"cried Miroku

"You see I'd be in big trouble if Kagura was sucked into that vortex never returning. That's right I heard about that curse Naraku put on your family by putting a vortex into your hand."said Buu

" _So he knows."_ thought Miroku

"That's why I blasted her out of the vortex with enough force to knock her out and not kill her.I could have shot you but I don't really like her."

Buu cracked his neck

He turned to Gohan

"Let's see what you got Gohan."said Buu

He came at Gohan with a flurry of punches and kicks

Gohan did his best to block and dodge them but was having a hard time

Buu then saw an opening and punched him in the face

He then kneed him in the stomach

And elbowed his back slamming him to the floor

Buu then picked Gohan up from his throat

"Time to die."Buu said as he prepared to blast Gohan

"No!"cried Kagome as she shot one of her sacred arrows at Buu

Buu then got his tentacle and blasted the arrow

"Turn into chocolate!"he cried

The arrow then turned into chocolate

Buu then threw Gohan a few feet away and picked up the chocolate and started eating it

At this point everyone was in humorous shock

"He turned ...my arrow... to chocolate."said Kagome in shock

"And dropped Gohan..just to eat it?"asked Miroku and Sango in the same shock

"This monster is a complete idiot."said Sesshomaru

"Tell me about it."said Inuyasha

"Ooooh that's so cool!"cried Rin

"DO you think he can make us some chocolate too?"asked Shippo

"Shippo!"evey one cried

"Sorry!"shippo cried

Buu wa about half way done untile he said."You know I want to enjoy this with crackers and marshmallows."he turned to Kagome and smiled

"How about you be part of my s'mores?"he said

He then shot a tentacle blast at Kagome

"Kagome!"cred INuyasha

Suddenly two whirlwinds appeared from the forest.

One of them took Kagome

Out of the whirl wind came Koga holding Kagome

Out of the other whirlwind came Ayame

"Koga! Ayame!"cried Kagome

"What's up you guys?"Ayame asked

"Kagome are you alright? It's alright I've got you/"said Koga

"Uh..yeah thanks."said Kagome nervously

Inuyasha ran up to him

"Hey put Kagome down wolf brain!"cried Inuyasha

"Well if it isn't the mutt?"Koga said while putting Kagome down

"You just couldn't protect Kagome could you? I had heard explosions and I thought Kagome was in trouble so I tracked her scent. That's pretty shameful that I had to protect her when I was miles away while you were a few feet away."said Koga

"Why you.."Inuyasha said as he was about to fight Koga

"You two cut it out!We've got bigger problems here!"cried Kagome

"He started it!"cried Inuyasha

"I was only stating the truth! You're unfit to take care of Kagome!"cried Koga

"This is no time to be arguing Koga. We have an enemy on our hands."said Miroku

" Miroku's right! Besides how could you say that in front of Ayame?She's your fiance!"asked Sango

"For the last time she's not my fiance!"replied Koga

"Yes I am! We were already promised to each other!"cried Ayame

"Are you still on that? Besides I thought you said to forget about that promise I made you!"

"No I said I won't let it get in the way with your vengeance with Naraku! I specifically said I'm the only one who can be your wife!"Ayame cried

"Ayame I'm sorry but I think you should just forget about Koga and move on with your life because we can't stand here and discuss this!"cried Miroku

"Don't say that Miroku! Ayame's got every right to fight for Koga! If she's in love with him then she should go for it!"cried Kagome

"That's right! How would you feel if you were in that situation!"shot Sango

"Now why would I be in that situation? Don't you care about me Sango?"asked Miroku as he groped her

Sango slapped Miroku hard

"Hey since when did we start shifting the subject to Miroku and Sango? I thought we were talking about me and Kagome?"asked Inuyasha angrily

All six of them began arguing with each other unaware of what was going on with Buu and Gohan

" _What the hell are they doing?!_ "Gohan thought as he got up from the floor

He was then about to call out to them until Buu rushed up to him and covered his mouth.

"Better not interrupt their important conversation of love."said Buu

He then wrapped his arm around Gohan's neck like a snake strangling him

Buu then lifted Gohan in the air and slammed him down.

Gohan tried to yell in pain or his friends to hear but Buu had his throat preventing him from yelling

" _Damn it! Those idiots are having a stupid conversation involving romantic interests while this monster is running loose. I'm surprised that they've survived Naraku."_ thought Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru shot came at Buu and slashed off the arm holding Gohan

Gohan began to cough and sputter

"Thanks...Sesshomaru."Gohan muttered

"Don't mention it. Now let's kill this monster."

Gohan and Sesshomaru came at Buu

Gohan threw as many strikes as he can while Sesshomaru slashed at Buu

Buu then grew his arm back as he was dodging the strikes

"This monster can regenerate..."said Sesshomaru

Buu then ducked from one of Gohan's and Sesshomaru's attacks and shoved one of his legs into the ground

Suddenly two legs appeared from the ground and kicked Sesshomaru and Gohan

While stunned Buu put his hands on Gohan and Sesshomaru and blasted them in their stomachs

Sesshomaru and Gohan crashed into two trees

Sesshomaru was now unconscious but Gohan raised his head

Buu smiled as he approached him

"This the end for you Gohan."said Buu

Gohan then threw a punch at Buu which hit him straight in the face

Blood trickled down Buu's lip

He wiped hit off and grabbed Gohan's head and slammed it against the floor

Back to the argument Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Miroku,Koga,and Ayame had which was still taking place Shippo was trying to get their attention

"Guys..."said Shippo

No one heard him

"Guys..."he said

They still kept arguing

"GUYS!"cried Shippo

"WHAT!"cried the six

"Look!"cried Shippo

They turned and suddenly all of them gasped

They saw Gohan on the floor in a bloody mess with Buu's foot on his head

"What happened?!"cried Kagome

"I'll tell you what happened. While all of you fools were having your pointless conversation Gohan and I have been fighting."said Sesshomaru who had awaken from his unconsciousness.

Buu then laughed and kicked Gohan to the six

"Gohan!"cried Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha then lifted him up

"We're so sorry Gohan. We ...we didn't notice and...we're so sorry!"cried Sango and Kagome

Gohan smiled and said

"It's okay I understand if you were distracted you guys."

They all were surprised that he wasn't mad

"You're really not mad?"asked Miroku

"Of course not. You guys have been though a lot. It makes sense that you want to take a breather and talk about other common stuff like love."

"Wow. You're a real cool the way I'm Koga."Koga said as held his hand out to shake

"The name's Gohan."Gohan said as he shook Koga's hand

"So yeah I'm not all sometimes wanna have normal lives and talk about relationships. But what I can't understand is WHY WOULD YOU ALL DO THIS AS I'M GETTING MY ASS HANDED TO ME?!"

"Again we're sorry Gohan!"said Inuyasha

"NO FUCK ALL OF YOU!"cried Gohan

Gohan then calmed down

He then saw the shocked faces of everyone

"Uh..sorry guys. I don't know what came over me."

"It's cool dude we understand. I mean who wouldn't act like that."said Koga

"Someone like you might."said Inuyasha

"You wanna go mutt?"asked Koga

"Bring it on!"cried Inuyasha

"Inuyasha sit!"cried Kagome

He was then slammed

Inuyasha then got up irritated

"Now that we got that settled let's take this monster out!"cried Inuyasha

"Gohan here eat the senzu bean."said Kagome

Gohan then quickly got up after eating it

"Alright!"Gohan cried

He then turned Super saiyan

"Let's go!"he cried

They all rushed Buu

Ayame slammed her fist on the floor causing whirlwinds and cutting leaves to circle around her. She then shot the whirlwind at Buu

"Oh please like that can hurt m..."Buu said as the whirlwind engulfed him

"Aaaagghh!"he cried as the wind and leaves cut him

Buu then used his energy aura to blast it away

Inuyasha then shot wind scars at him but Buu dodged them but in his blind spot Miroku summoned the wind tunnel to suck Buu in

"Damn it!"he cried as he was caught in the tunnel

He raised his arm out of the vortex and blast Miroku

He fell to the floor clutching his body

"Miroku!"Sango cried as she ran to him

"You'll pay for that!Come on Gohan!"cried Inuyasha

"Okay! Koga come with us too!"cried Gohan

"Right!"agreed Koga

They came at Buu

Inuyasha slashed his sword and cut off Buu's arm which immediately grew back

"What the hell?!"INuyasha cried

Koga then jumped and kicked Buu in the face

And Gohan punched Buu in the stomach

Now angry Buu let out and explosive blast of energy out of his body which blasted the three of them already

Kagome then began to shot arrows at him

Each arrow that hit Buu burned him

"Aaaggh! You bitch!"he cried

He then stretched his hand out but Koga knocked it out of the way

With Sesshomaru still on the ground he raised his sword and shot a ball of light through

Buu's chest

"He's finally dead."said Sesshomaru

Suddenly the whole in Buu's body patched up

Everyone gasped

"What are you?"asked Sesshomaru

"You're worst nightmare."responded Buu

"Haaaaaaa!"cried Buu as he powered up

"Haaaaaaaaa!"Gohan cried as he powered up too

The ground began to shake as they powered up

"What's happening? Why is there a earthquake all of a sudden?"asked Sango

Kagome then looked at Gohan and Buu.

"You guys **they're** doing it."said Kagome

"What?"cried Inuyasha

Gohan and Buu lunged at each other

They began throwing punches, kicks ,elbows,and knees

The ground began to crack tremendously as they fought

"Unreal."said Miroku and Kagome

Buu then found an opening and slammed Gohan back to the ground

Now injured again Inuyasha held him up

Buu sneered at all of them

He then raised his hand and giant ball of energy came out of it

"Hahahahaha!You are all my prey! Now die!"Buu cried as he threw the huge ball of energy at them

Everyone gasped at the size of the ball of energy as it came slowly to them

"Now I would stay and enjoy the fireworks but I'm on a tight schedule. Good bye."Buu said while smiling as he took Kagura and disappeared from sight

" _Damn it!"_ Gohan thought

As the energy ball came upon them Gohan looked at everyone

Shippo and Rin were crying

Trunks and Goten were on the floor not knowing abut their soon to be tragic fate

Inuyasha,Sesshomaru,and Koga gritted their teeth in anger due to their soon to be deaths

Kagome,Sango,Miroku,Ayame,and Kilala were frozen in fear

He then remembered the deaths of his family and friends

" _No.I'm not going to let it end...not like this!"_ Gohan thought

He then flew to giant ball of energy and put his arms out

"Gohan,what are you doing?"asked Inuyasha in shock

"I'm not going to let any of you die!"Gohan cried

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"Gohan cried as he performed a shield technique around the others

Unfortunately he didn't have enough energy to protect himself fully from the ball

The ball then came upon them

Inuyasha and the others were protected by the shield when the ball hit causing an explosion

But Gohan took most of the blast

"Aaaaaaaagggghhhh!"he cried as he was engulfed by the blast

"Gohan!"cried Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Miroku,and Shippo

Gohan was sent hurtling through the forest crashing through trees an boulders alike until finally he hit a 8 ft large dead tree at it's top

He then fell 8 ft landing with a thud. At that moment Gohan's body was covered in the sensation of pain

"At least they're all right..."he said as his eyes rolled up letting consciousness leave him


	10. Bonds

Chapter 10

"Gohan!"cried Kagome as she and the others were looking for him

"Where can he be?"asked Kagome

"Big bro!"called Goten

When Goten and Trunks had woken up the others informed them on all that happened while they were unconscious. After they were introduced to Ayame and Koga the two boys helped the others look for Gohan after he was blasted away by Majiin Buu's blast

"Inuyasha have you gotten his scent?"asked Miroku

"Not yet. We all saw him go flying and crashing through all those trees so it's hard to track his scent."said Inuyasha

"I sure hope he's alright."said Sango

"Yeah . That was a pretty daring move he did. I think we all owe him a life."said Koga

"That's right."agreed Ayame

"Hey how about me and Goten fly over these trees and track Gohan from the sky?"asked Trunks

"That's a good idea. Make sure to keep a close eye."said Sango

Goten and Trunks floated over the trees and began their search for Gohan

Meanwhile Sesshomaru, Rin,and Jaken set off leaving the others after Gohan's heroic act

As they were walking Sesshomaru noticed that Rin had tears in hr eyes

"What's the matter Rin?"he asked

"It's just that... I'm really worried about Gohan lord Sesshomaru. When he protected us I aw that he was covered by that ball of light and was thrown back from the way he yelled looked like he was in a lot of pain. I don't want him to die."she said as more tears came out of her eyes

"Oh don't worry Rin. That Gohan boy is really strong. I mean if he can defeat lord Sesshomaru I'm pretty sure an attack like that won't kill him."said Jaken

Jaken then realized what he just said

"I'm not saying you're weak lord Sesshomaru! I"m just saying you're weaker than him...No wait that's not what I meant!"

Jaken was lost in words and kept saying the wrong things to Sesshomaru

"Jaken..."said Sesshomaru

Jaken turned."Yes master?"Jaken said while sweating in fear

Suddenly Jaken turned really pale when looking at Sesshomaru's face

Sesshomaru was smiling

"No don't smile at me lord Sesshomaru!You're much harder on me when you smile!"begged Jaken

Sesshomaru then turned with Rin following him

" _I think I just lowered my life span by a couple of hundred years."_ he thought

While they were off again Sesshomaru then began to be lost in thought

" _Gohan...you defeated me and you chose to spare my life. You healed me and even convinced me to stay with you and your friends despite them being my enemies because you were worried for Rin and Jaken. To top it off you protected all of us. You did all this and yet you didn't even know me,Rin,and Jaken that well.I cannot understand your compassion but I will admire your bravery."_

Meanwhile Goten and Trunks were flying as high as they can to have a better view of the forest to see where Gohan was

"Do you see anything yet?!"called out Kagome

"Nope!"replied Trunks

Suddenly Goten saw a body laying on its back

It's arms and legs were outstretched and was next to a 8 foot tree

Goten looked really closely

His eyes then widened knowing whose body was it

"Guys I found Gohan!"cried Goten

"Really ,where?"replied Inuyasha

"He's lying next to an 8 foot tree!"

"I think we can get to him faster if we fly!"cried Trunks

"Ok. Sango,Miroku,Shippo,you three take Kilala and follow Trunks and Goten. Me,Inuyasha,Koga,and Ayame will follow you guys on land."said Kagome

Kilala then turned into her large saber tooth tiger form

Miroku,Sango,and Shippo went on top of her.

She then levitated off the ground and met the two boys in the air

"Come follow us!"cried Goten

He and Trunks then bursted out flying at high speed towards Gohan's direction

"Oh my."said Miroku

"They're like arrows if they were as fast as light."said Sango

"You said it."said Shippo

Kilala then followed them

Down on land Koga said,"Okay Kagome you can ride on my back."

"Back off wolf trash she's riding on mine."said Inuyasha

"Sorry but I don't trust your stupid self mutt. You might drop her."

"Shut up!"

"You two please stop fighting. It was you two fighting that caused all of the arguing leaving Gohan to take a beating. Can you guys please try to get along for Gohan's sake?"asked Kagome

"She's right you know. We're losing precious time. Gohan might be dying."said Ayame

Both Inuyasha and Koga grumbled and agreed to get along

Kagome went onto Inuyasha 's back and the 4 of them followed Sango,Miroku,Shippo,and Kilala to Gohan's whereabouts.

Goten,Trunks,Shippo,Sango,Miroku and Kilala then landed a few feet away from Gohan

They all then ran to him

"Gohan can you hear me?"asked Sango as she put her hand on his cheek

Gohan groaned from the pain

"Oh Thank God he's alive."said Sango

Inuyasha,Kagome,Koga,and Ayame then arrived

"How is he?"asked Inuyasha as the other 4 arrived

"He's greatly injured. He needs to be treated as quickly as possible."said Miroku

"Hold on you're gonna be fine."said Kagome

"Yeah big bro."said Goten

"Besides we got senzu beans. You'll be better in no time!"cried Trunks

"No..."muttered Gohan."We need to save those senzu beans for a more serious time. At least until we start growing more of them."

"What're senzu beans?"asked Koga

"They're these beans we brought from our era which can heal any injury."explained Trunks

"Whoa that's pretty cool. Wait, you're not from this era?"

"We'll explain that later Koga. Here take the senzu bean."said Kagome

"No I can't."replied Gohan

"Don't be ridiculous. You need them!"

"We need to save them.. Only I was injured. But what if next time one you guys was seriously hurt or all of you are seriously hurt. They're probably won't be enough."said Gohan

"Hey Gohan we all know how to take injuries. You don't need to worry about us."said Inuyasha

"I don't care.I can't stand to see any of the people care about get hurt or die. Not again."said Gohan

"Gohan..."said Kagome

"So I'll try to refrain from using the beans. I'm not doing this because I think you guys are weaker than me or need more help. But it's because I deeply care for you all."

All the others then looked at each other and looked back at Gohan with compassion

They felt moved that he cared for them all so much

Even Koga and Ayame were surprised that he said this. And they just knew him for a few hours.

"All right enough of this mushy stuff."Inuyasha said

He then went down and picked Gohan up

All of them then headed for Koga's camp where his tribe was, feeling it would be a good place for Gohan to re cooperate

"Thanks Inuyasha..."Gohan said

"Don't mention it..."he replied as he carried him

As soon as they got there Koga told his tribe's doctors to take care of Gohan

Inuyasha then set him down inside a tent

As the others left the tent to leave the doctors with their work Kagome stayed behind

"You coming Kagome?"asked Sango

"I'll meet up with you guys later. I'm gonna make sure Gohan's alright."

Kagome watched as the doctors put medicine on Gohan's wounds and wrapped him up in bandages

By the time they were done Gohan's forehead and chest was wrapped up in bandages

After the doctors left Kagome went up to Gohan for a closer look at him

Gohan turned to her while he was laying down

"Oh hey Kagome...what're you doing there?"asked Gohan

"You didn't notice me? I was there when they were treating you."

"Oh sorry. I guess I was too distracted by the treatment."

"How do you feel Gohan?Does it hurt a lot?"asked Kagome

"Nah not really. I've taken injuries far greater than this."said Gohan while smiling

Gohan then tried to sit up but he flinched in pain and laid back down

"Don't hurt yourself."said Kagome

"Yeah."Gohan replied

They then sat there in silence until Gohan spoke up again

"Kagome I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"It's all my fault that you guys were put in danger. I was afraid those two monsters were going to track us down. I'm so sorry. After I'm healed I'll take Goten and Trunks and we'll go."said Gohan

"No! You can't! Yeah sure we were in danger put we've faced danger before!"replied Kagome

"Not danger like this. Those two...are strong enough to destroy planets."

"Who cares! We're not going to abandon you three alone for those monsters to kill you. Besides this is our fight too. Those monsters teamed up with Naraku and he's our enemy."

"I'm pretty sure he only teamed up with him to get to the three of us. If me, Goten,and Trunks leave they'll leave that Naraku guy."said Gohan

"Gohan you and I both know that that's not how they work. Most probably they'll still continue to work with Naraku to do whatever evil thing they wanna do."said Kagome

"But..."

"No buts Gohan. You three are part of our family. We're not gonna leave you."said Kagome

After a long silence Gohan smiled

" guys are the best. I really appreciate that you care for me,Goten,ad Trunks Kagome."he said

"Of course I do. We all do."said Kagome

"I'm going to need to hear it from what's your answer guys!"Gohan called out

Gohan then used a little of his energy to blow open the tent entrance revealing the others who were listening in on their conversation.

"You guys!"Kagome cried as all of them walked in

"We couldn't resist listening."said Miroku

"Gohan!"cried Goten and Trunks as they ran to him

"Oh hey guys!"replied Gohan as he hugged both of them

"Are you okay?"asked Goten

"Yeah I'm fine little bro."said Gohan

"So Gohan what's this I hear about you leaving?Don't tell me it's to keep us all safe? We're not as weak as you think us to be." said Inuyasha

"Yeah,we always got your back."said Sango

"That's right."said Shippo jumping onto Gohan's shoulder

"The same or us too."said Koga with Ayame

"Thanks you guys. You really are all the best."Gohan said

The next Inuyasha was standing outside Gohan's tent

He wanted to talk to him about something important and was trying to find the right words to say it

Inuyasha then gave up trying rephrase what he wanted to say and went inside to tell him how it was

Gohan was still asleep and Inuyasha then sat a few feet from him

"Gohan...I know you're asleep but I can't hold back what I wanna say any more. It's about Kagome. I guess I kinda feel that she is falling for you. And I know you wouldn't ever want to steal her away if you knew that I had feelings for her too but at the same time I have eelings for another woman."said Inuyasha

Outside Kagome was about to enter Gohan's tent with some more bandages until she heard the conversation.

"Sometimes I feel that she'd be better off with you since you can protect her way better than Koga and I can. It's just if we're facing a new threat I want Kagome to be safe."

Kagome then walked into the room pretending to have not heard anything making Inuyasha jump

"Kagome! What're you doing her?"asked Inuyasha in surprise

"Oh I'm just here to treat about you?

"Well I was just..."Inuyasha let his voice trailed off

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand if it's private."Kagome said while winking at him

She then sat down close to Gohan and started treating the bandages on his forehead

Inuyasha then sat right next to Kagome

"How is he?"Inuyasha asked

"It's just a couple of cuts and bruises. I'm just changing some of the bandages to keep him from getting an infection."

As she treated him Inuyasha said,"Kagome I'm sorry. I should have been able to protect you."

"Inuyasha it's alright. I understand."

"No it's not alright. What if one of those monsters tried to attack us again?How can I protect you?You were almost turned into food by that stupid pink blob until that idiot Koga saved you. What if something worse happens?"asked Inuyasha while clenching his fist

"I'm too weak."he said

Kagome then grabbed Inuyasha's hand

"You're not weak. You've saved me many times from other demons. Some that were really strong but you pulled 're the best at protecting me"said Kagome

Inuyasha then took her hand

"In that case I'll continue protecting you. I'll protect you with my life."

" _Inuyasha..."_ she thought

Inuyasha then leaned into her

As Kagome saw him leaning into her she thought," _Is he going to kiss me? I think he is."_

She then found herself leaning into lips were about to meet

"Watcha guys doin?"said a voice which made them jump

They looked down to see Gohan who was smiling

They broke away from each other and the both of them were blushing in embarrassment.

"What the hell Gohan!"Inuyasha cried

"How...how long were you awake?"asked Kagome

"Oh I was awake for the whole from when Inuyasha apologized and up to the point where you two were leaning in. Oh man you two. But hey don't let me stop you guys.I'm gonn leave you two love birds alone"laughed Gohan

Gohan got up and was about to leave the tent

"Gohan I'm not done with you yet!"Inuyasha shouted

"Gohan wait!"Kagome cried

Suddenly they a crashing noise out side

The three then hurried out and saw a yellow Capsule Corp time machine

"You guys!"cried Inuyasha

Sango,Miroku,Goten,Trunks,Shippo,Koga,and Ayame met up with Gohan,Inuyasha,andKagome

"What is that thing?"asked Ayame

"Don't know."said Koga

"Wait a second. Gohan isn't that the contraption you came in when we met you,Trunks,and Goten?'asked Sango

"Yeah. It's a time machine."said Gohan

"But I thought the one you come with was broken."said Kagome

"This one's not mine. Everybody get don't know who else time travels with these machines. It could be another enemy!"

Eveyone then got ready to fight

The wolves and warriors of Koga's tribe too their positions

The machine's top came open

Two young men came out of it

One wore a black and brown coat. He had purple hair and a sword on his back

The other one was shirtless and muscular. He had long black spiky hair,a red sash,and yellow pants. But his most distinguishing characteristic was that he had a tail.

The man with the sword came forward

When getting a closer look Gohan gasped at who it was

"Hello Gohan. Wow you've grown. I would love to make small talk but this isn't the time. Something's happening and it's not going to be pretty."said Future Trunks


	11. One's Strength

Chapter 11

" Trunks?!..How?"began Gohan

"I'll explain everything when we find a private place."said Future Trunks

"Well there's my tent. No one will bother us there."said Koga

"Fine as long as no one can hear us."said Future Trunks

All of them then went to Koga's tent a few feet away from the campsite.

The tent was big enough to fit all of them

"Whoa Koga your tent is huge!"cried Kagome

"Well I'm the leader of the tribe so I deserve the best."said Koga proudly

"You mean you're the one that needs the most help."replied Inuyasha

"Shut it mutt!"

"Anyways who are you two?"asked Sango

"My name is Trunks."

"Whoa Trunks there's another you."said Goten

"Are you like an older version of me?"asked Trunks

"Yeah. I'm you from another future. I came to your time to warn Gohan,Goku,our dad Vegeta,and all the others about a threat involving androids and their leader who was a kind of insect android name Cell. You actually met me before. You were jut a baby at the time. You even pulled my hair."laughed FutureTrunks

"Whoa what kind of androids were they?"asked Trunks

"You actually know one of them Trunks. 18,Krillin's wife is one of them but she turned good."said Gohan

"18 is an android?"asked Trunks in astonishment

"Of course. You think 18 is her real name? Well to be more specific she was already a human ut the creator of the androids, ,just tweaked her up a bit."

While the 4 of them were talking Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Miroku,Shippo,Ayame,and Koga were all lost

" _Geez,time travel,androids. This sounds like something out of a science fiction movie. I never thought things like this existed. Well actually if I'm able to travel from my time to the Feudal Era I guess things like this can exist."_

"Hey wait a minute where was I?"asked Goten

"You weren't born at the time were born a year later after Dad died"said Gohan

"How did he die?"

"Cell was gonna blow the earth up by blowing himself up. Dad then teleported Cell to a different place to explode,away from earth. Dad didn't make it out."Gohan said sadly

Kagome then put her hand on Gohan's shoulder

"Gohan...I'm so sorry."said Kagome

"If it makes you feel better,I lost my dad too. Two demon brothers killed him. But Inuyasha killed those two brothers and now I have all of you to be my family."said Shippo cheerfully

Gohan smiled at him

"Thanks Shippo but that isn't the case. It's my fault he died. From my anger my true power awakened and I could have killed him quickly. My dad kept telling e to finish him off but I wanted Cell to suffer for what he did to innocent people so I dragged the fight longer than it should have been giving cell time to blow himself up."

"Gohan...it's not your fault. You just wanted justice right?"asked Kagome

"Yeah. You even killed cell too after he came back."said Future Trunks

"He came back? Damn what the hell kind of enemies do you guys face?"asked Koga

"Tough ones. Anyways back onto the topic I came here to this era with my partner over there."

Future Trunks motioned to the long haired young man with a tail

The young man turned and gave them all a serious look

Gohan noticed his tail

"Hey are you a Saiyan? You have a tail so I assume you are."said Gohan

"Yes I name is Tarble and I am the son of Vegeta prince of the Saiyans."said Tarble

Gohan,Goten,and Trunks gasped

"What?!"cried Trunks

"You're a son of Vegeta?"asked Gohan shocked

"Yeah I was going to tell you guys this later but..."Future Trunks said while rubbing the back of his head

"I'm not from another time period either.I'm from yours."said Tarble

"But how come this the first we heard about you?"asked Gohan

"My father left my mother and I when I was a 1 year old,but this isn't the time to talk about it."said Tarble

"Yeah. Listen I'm pretty sure you guys know Majin Buu right?"asked Future Trunks

"Yeah. That evil pink bastard."said Inuyasha

"He's actually the reason why I"m covered in these bandages."added Gohan

"Wow,he really roughed you up. Anyways he and his partner Mira who is an evil demon, are traveling through different time periods and universes trying to take over them all and become the most powerful beings in the universe."said Future Trunks

"How're they able to travel through times?"asked Miroku

"Yeah. When they came to our tie they didn't come by a time machine."said Gohan

"They stole an object from us which allows them to travel through time and space."said Future Trunks

"Us? What do you mean us?"asked Gohan

"Tarble and I are part of the Time patrol. We protect time and space. We work with the supreme kai of time."

"What's a kai?"asked Goten

"Is he like king kai?"asked Gohan

" **She** is, but she's stronger than him and she looks after time and space. Tarble here just recently joined the Time Patrol."said Future Trunks

"I told you. I'm only in this group to avenge my father, prince Vegeta."said Tarble with his arms crossed

"Oh right."

"Wait how did you know that Vegeta was killed by that monster Mira?"asked Gohan

"We saw it ourselves. The Time Patrol uses enchanted scrolls that allow us to view every event in were going to go there and stop them but we weren't able to get there in time."replied Future Trunks

"Wow, so you guys can go to any point in history?"asked Kagome

"Pretty much."

" _Whoa. These guys would probably be useful for my history exam coming up_."she thought

"Back to the subject at hand,Gohan we need you,Goten,and Trunks's help to take Mira and Majin Buu two are too poweful for me to handle alone. "said Future Trunks

Gohan then thought hard about this.

"Hey Gohan we're not going to leave Kagome,Inuyasha,Sango,Miroku,Shippo,and Kilala are we?"asked Trunks

"Yeah I don't wanna leave them."added Goten

Gohan knew that if he agreed he would be able to save the universe. I mean of course he had to agree. His father would do it but that would mean he would have to leave his new friends behind.

"Hey just hold on a second! These three are not going anywhere without us!"cried Inuyasha

"Yeah they're our friends and we're sticking by them."said Kagome

Sango ,Miroku,Shippo,and Kilala nodded in agreement.

"But don't you guys already have a quest?Like finding the fragments of the Shikon Jewel?"asked Future Trunks

"How do you know about the Shikon Jewel."asked Kagome

"We've done research on this time period. We also kept records of all of you. Including how the jewel was broken."

At this Kagome blushed embarrassed.

Trunks smiled

"Don't worry we all make mistakes."he said

"Actually this Mira and Majin Buu have joined forces with the threat of this world,Naraku. We've been trying to stop Naraku form obtaining fragments of the shikon jewel."said Miroku

"I that's the case then we also should join forces."said Future Trunks

"That sounds like a good about you guys"asked Kagome

"I'm up for it."said Inuyasha

"I agree."said Miroku

"Me too."said Sango

"Yup."said Shippo

"Well then how about you Tarble? Do you agree?"asked Future Trunks

"Hmph...if you want my advice I suggest that we don' earthlings look weak. They'll probably not last long with mira and do what you want. I don't care."said Tarble as he stood up and was walking out

"Who're you calling weak?"asked an angry Inuyasha who stood up and put his hand on his sword

Tarble turned

"Oh please..I only fight true warriors. Not trash like you."Tarble said as he walked out

"Calm down Inuyasha."said Kagome while holding him back

"Sorry about him. He's always like this but don't let him bother you."said Future Trunks

They all then stepped out and went back to Koga's tribe at the camp site

"By the way Gohan,before I forget, I need you to do something."Future Trunks asked as they reached the middle of the camp site.

"Sure ,what?"asked Gohan

"Turn Super Saiyan."

"Why?"

"You'll find out."

"Uh...Okay. Haaaaaaaaaaa!"Gohan cried as he transformed

"Alright,my turn."said Trunks

Trunks then instantly transformed

This shocked all the members of Koga's tribe

"He can turn to that super saiyan thing?"asked Shippo

"I think turning blonde gold is common for them."teased Kagome

"Oh so that's how he was blonde.I found it weird that he had black hair."said Ayame

"So you guys just change your hair ?"asked Koga

"Well actually in this form our speed and strength increases and so because of this we have to maintain this our bodies had to transform."explained Future Trunks

"Okay Trunks ,now what?"asked Gohan

"This."

Trunks then quickly drew his sword and lunged at Gohan with a thrust.

Gohan then moved out of the way

"Hey what the hell?"asked Inuyasha

"Why're you attacking him?"cried Sango

"I'm only testing how powerful he is."said Trunks

"But he's recovering"aid Kagome

"Don't worry Kagome I'll be fine."said Gohan while smiling

"Just be careful."she said

Gohan then took a stance

Trunks lunged at him again

Trunks swung his sword

Gohan ducked and swept his legs with a low kick

Trunks tripped over Gohan's kick but the flipped himself ,making him land on his feet

Trunks then swung his sword towards the top of Gohan head

Gohan then put his finger up which blocked the blade

This hocked the others

"What?"asked Miroku

"He blocked the blade..."said Sango

"With his finger?"continued Inuyasha and Kagome

"Whoa,not even Inyasha could do that."added Shippo

Inuyasha grabbed Shippo's tail and flung him hard.

Shippo hit a tree and his eyes became stunned

Back to the the battle Trunks and Gohan were having a sword to finger fight

Trunks then backed away a few feet

Trunks then performed a series of rapid arm movements and put his palms forward

" **Burning Attack!** "he cried

An energy sphere was then shot out of his palms towards Gohan

Gohan then knocked the blast out of the way and it flew towards the sky and exploded

Future Trunks then appeared behind Gohan and tried to slash him with his sword but Gohan,already knowing where he was blocked the blade without turning.

Future Trunks then smiled and jumped over Gohan in order o face him

TFuture runks and Gohan then turned back to normal

"That was awesome!"cried Goten and Shippo

"I agree. You display fine swordsmanship. Much better than Inuyasha."said Miroku

"Hey! I can fight just as good with my sword!"yelled Inuyasha

"Whatever you say."said Sango

Inuyasha glared at her

"Gohan,you've been slacking of have you?You had more power when you were a kid."said Future Trunks

The others then gasped

"Yeah...sorry about that. We've been at peace for so long."said Gohan as he smiled and rubbed the back of his head

"No problem. We're all considered guilty to slack off and get rusty."replied Trunks smiling back

"That's considered rusty?"asked an astonished Koga

"How much power did you have Gohan?"asked Ayame

"Let's just say I was able to cut people in half barehanded."said Gohan

"What the hell?!"cried Inuyasha

"Well,knowing you,you're probably telling the truth."said Kagome

"Your power is still there Gohan. I can sense it deep inside you. The only problem is I don't know if it will e enough to stop Buu and Mira. They're much stronger than Cell."said Future Trunks

"Hmph. A true Saiyan doesn't slack off at a time of peace."said Tarble as he approached them

"Maybe if you would have continued training instead of slacking off you could have been strong enough to kill Mira and Buu when our fathers couldn't. Such a disappointment."he said

"Hey what's your problem? We don't need to hear any of your meaningless insults!So how about you just shut up!"yelled Inuyasha

"Oh really. And are you going to make me filthy dog?"asked Tarble

Inuyasha then drew Tetsusaiga and leaped and lunged at him with it

His sword was about strike him until Trunks appeared between them and blocked Inuyasha's sword with his

"Hey stay out of this!"yelled Inuyasha

"Please Inuyasha we don't have time for this. We have to realize the true enemies are Buu and Mira,not each other."said Future Trunks

Inuyasha then grumbled and sheathed his sword

"Fine."he said

"Hmph."said Tarble as he walked off

"Well since we got that settled, I think it's about time we head out."said Kagome

"Yeah let me just pack up."said Future Trunks

He then went to the time machine and pressed a button

It then turned into a tiny capsule and he put it in his capsule

"Whoa! That's amazing. So you can just put that whole thing in your pocket?"asked Shippo

"Yeah. It's really handy."

" _That's just unbelievable. I think I need one of those. Takes a lot of stress out of me when I'm always carrying books._ "thought Kagome

Koga suddenly appeared next to Kagome and took her hands

"Kagome, good luck on your journey.I hope you'll be don't worry I'll join you soon in the battle against you're my woman and I'll always be on your side."said Koga

"Uh...thanks..Koga."said Kagome while smiling nervously

"Hey what'd I tell you about putting your hands on her!"cried Inuyasha as he came between them

"Oh back off mutt! You're not fit for Kagome."

As they were bickering Goten whispered to Sango and Miroku,"Does this always happen?"

"Pretty much."said Miroku

"Or at least every time they meet."said Sango

When Gohan watched Koga holding Kagome's hand an uncomfortable feeling came over him

" _I jealous?That's weird I don't view Kagome more than a friend. Do I?_ " he thought

After they stopped bickering Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Miroku,Shippo,Kilala,Gohan,Goten,Trunks,Future Trunks,and Tarble headed off on their journey.


	12. Tarble's power

Chapter 12

The next day they all headed off to continue their search for the next Shikon Jewel fragments

Trunks decided it was safer to look for the fragments first to prevent Mira from getting them

As they chatted while they walked Tarble thought," _This is stupid. We should be going after Mira,not waste our time finding these stupid jewels. On top of that, our team consists of weak earthlings. Except for that Gohan fellow. I heard that his father ,Kakarrot,had defeated my father and Frieza many years ago. I also heard that Gohan surpassed his father. But he has been slacking off. And just when I thought I would finally have a worthy rival but Trunks said that he had this inner power...We'll see what he can_ do."

"Geez I don't mind the other Trunks joining us but why did he have to bring his jerk of a partner?"whispered Inuyasha

"Hey he could be a nice guy. We just need to get t know him."said Kagome

"I'm not quite sure about that Kagome. I have a bad feeling that he's not so much of a nice person on the inside and the out."said Miroku

"Oh stop that. Let's give him a chance."said Sango

"So Tarble where are you from?"asked Kagome trying to sound casual

"It is none of your concern."replied Tarble

"Hey she's trying to make conversation. No need to act like a jerk."said Inuyasha

"Weren't you just like that when Gohan asked you about Sesshomaru?"asked Miroku

"Who's side are you on?"asked Inuyasha

"Guys come on. Can we all just get along?"asked Gohan as he and others were approaching a village

"Sure,unless he stops acting like total..."

Inuyasha was then interrupted by a huge explosion

In the village a group of bandits had destroyed some small houses

"Hey,what the hell do you think you're doing?"cried Inuyasha

"Just keep on moving! You brats didn't see anything!"one of the bandits said

Suddenly the other bandits started taking the women of the village and tying them up

"What're you doing to those women?"asked Kagome

"You'll see. Hey boss!"cried another bandit

Suddenly emerging out og one of the houses came pale skinned man with black hair and purple and black clothing

"We got the women you wanted!"said the bandit dragging a woman to him

"Excellent" said the boss.

The boss took the woman and put his mouth right in front of her face

He then sucked in his breath

The women's life started coming out of her and being sucked in by the boss

The woman then turned into a skeleton and dropped to the floor.

"You bastard!"cried Inuyasha as he lunged at the boss

Suddenly wings came out of the boss's back and he shot a powerful gust of wind at Inuyasha, knocking him back

"I'm a moth demon. I feed on the essence of women."said the moth demon

"What?"asked Kagome

"That's just sick."said Future Trunks

"Yeah."agreed Gohan

"I'm going to kill this demon!"cried Inuyasha as he came at the moth demon with Tetsusaiga

Inuyasha then shot a wind at the moth demon but he dodged it by flying up

"Got him!"cried Kagome as she shot one of her arrows at him

The moth demon then dodged that too

"Hmmm..I wonder if you all will survive this."said the moth demon

The moth then shot large amounts of webs at the group covering all of them in it trapping them inside

"What the hell is this?"asked Inuyasha

He then tried to cut the webs off with Tetsuasaiga but he couldn't

The moth demon chuckled

"My webs can never be broken. Plus no one has ever made it out alive from them due to its burning sensation when touched by it. All of you are finished."

The webs then started to close in on them

"It looks like we're stuck."said Sango

"Well we gotta get out of here.I don't wanna die."said Shippo

The webs were enclosing them all

"Damn, they're closing in. Let me try blasting them out."said Gohan

He shot a small blast but it didn't make a dent.

" _Damn it! We don't have much time left until these webs kill us all. I could always release an energy wave from my body but the others will get caught in the blast too."_ thought Gohan

"This is ridiculous. I'm getting the hell out of here."said Tarble

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa!"Tarble cried as he raised his arms and released an energy wave from his body

"NO TARBLE!"cried FutureTrunks

Everyone was engulfed in light and the there was an explosion

When the smoke cleared the webs were completely destroyed

Right before the explosion Gohan and Trunks put a shield around the others and themselves so none of them would get caught in the blast

"What? That's impossible!No ne has been able to get out of it!"cried the moth demon

"Tarble are you crazy! You could have killed us!"cried Inuyasha

"Yeah what the hell were you thinkng?"asked FutureTrunks

"Oh shut up. I could care less if any of you died. I'm only in this stupid era for one purpose only. That is to get my vengeance. None of you get in my way."said Tarble

"This guy."said Gohan

"Men kill them all!"cried the moth demon

All the bandits came at them

Inuyasha ,Gohan,Miroku,Sango,Future Trunks Goten,Kagome,Trunks,Kilala,and Shippo were ready to fight until Tarble got in front of them all

"I'm going to handle them all. If any of you want to interfere go right ahead but I can't guarantee your lives."said Tarble

"Why you self centered..."began Inuyasha

"Inuyasha it's alright. Go right ahead Tarble."said Gohan

Tarble then flew towards the bandits and began to fight them

Not one of the bandits were making a single hit on him and Tarble wasn't even breaking a sweat

After half the bandits were defeated the moth demon then took one of the women who were tied up, hostage

"If you make a single move I will kill her."the demon said

Tarble then began to walk towards the moth demon

"Go right ahead. Do what you want."said Tarble

The others were shocked at how Tarble responded.

"He doesn't even care if she dies."said Kagome in shock

When she turned she realized Inuyasha wasn't there

" **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!** "cried Inuyasha as he appeared right behind the moth demon and slashed one of his wings off.

It then cried out in pain and let go of the woman

"You brat!"cried the moth demon

It then started changing

The moth demon's was changing from it's human form to his moth form

It's body was blue and large

It had red eyes and still had one of his wings on its back

"Interesting."said Tarble

The moth demon then shot poison at Inuyasha

Inuyasha leaped out of the way

He then made large cut on the moth demon's chest with Tetsusaiga

It cried out in pain

Suddenly the moth demon used it's good wing to knock Inuyasha away with a gust of wind

But Inuyasha shoved his sword in the ground to keep from being blown away

Tarble then shot the other wing off causing the wind attack to stop

"Now Kagome!"cried Inuyasha

Kagome then shot a sacred arrow on top of the cut the moth demon got from Inuyasha

The moth demon then turned to ash

Inuyasha then pulled his sword out of the ground

"Nice shot Kagome!You know I always wanted to use bow and arrows. You should teach me sometime."said Gohan

Kagome blushed at the compliment

"Alright you guys,what about the rest of the bandits?"asked Sango

"What about us? You think just because our boss is dead we're going to back down? We're going to kill you brats!"shouted one of the bandits

The rest of the bandits charged at Inuyasha and his friends

"Hmph."said Tarble as he appeared right in front of the bandits

He then got one of the bandit's head and broke his neck killing him

The others gasped

"What ...what did you just do?!"cried a shocked Gohan

"Taking out the trash."replied Tarble

Tarble began to slaughter the rest of the bandits,even the ones he already knocked out

As he did this Gohan watched in rage

Tarble kept killing them until 3 of them were left

They tried to run away but Tarble appeared in front of them and knocked all of them down

"Now where do you think you three going?"he asked

"Please...please don't kill us.."begged all three remaining bandits

"Well you did help kill many women by giving them to your now dead boss so I think you deserve the same fate as he and your other comrades had. But I don't really care about justice for those innocent women. I just think you three and your group of bandits are annoying. Because of you guys I wasted so much time when I could have been closer to my vengeance against a certain someone. But you know what I'll let you three live if you answer me this. Do any of you know any information of two evil beings known as Mira and Majin Buu?"asked Tarble

"I'm sorry we ...we don't know anything so please don't kill us."said one of the bandits

"Hmmm. At least you're honest. But if I were you I would have lied and made up some information. Looks like I got nothing to loose."said Tarble

He then raised his hand at them

A purple light of energy started appearing out of his hand

"DON'T TARBLE!"cried Future Trunks

Tarble shot a powerful blast of energy at the three bandits causing an explosion.

The others covered their faces from the wind and smoke from the blast

When the smoke cleared Tarble was surprised at what he saw

Standing right in front of the three bandits was Gohan with a serious face

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"asked Gohan menacingly

"Just as I said, taking out of trash. I'm disposing these vermin for their crimes."replied Tarble

"They were begging for their lives Tarble."

"Oh and just because they begged for their lives that mens thy shouldn't accept consequences for their actions?"asked Tarble

"No...we never meant for innocent women to be killed. It was all our boss. He made us do it. If we didn't he'd kill us."said one of the bandits

"You three get out of here now. And don't let us catch you attacking innocent people again got it?"said Gohan

The three bandits nodded in agreement and ran off

"Hmph. You fool. You actually bought that story of them not wanting to hurt innocent women? You're too naive."said Tarble

"It doesn't matter if they were telling the truth , as long as they never attack the innocent again."

"And you call yourself a Saiyan. You're too of you are too weak."said Tarble turnong to the rest of them

"What's your deal? Why are you acting like this?"asked Kagome

"Shut your mouth earth woman,before I kill you."replied Tarble

Inuyasha raised Tetsuaiga

"You know what?I think that I've just had enough of you. No one threatens Kagome!"yelled Inuyasha

Tarble sneered

"How cute. The dog is defending his girlfriend. Well then let me show your woman the kind of dog you are. I'll send you away with your tail between your legs."said Tarble

Inuyasha lunged at Tarble and brought his sword down on Tarble

He easily dodged Inuyasha's attack which was slow due to how heavy Tetsusaiga was for Inuyasha

The sword crushed the ground

Tarble then appeared right behind Inuyasha

Inuyasha then turned and Tarble punched him hard in the face causing Inuyasha to crash into one of the small houses

"Inuyasha!"cried Kagome

"Why you..."said Sango holding drawing her boomerang

"Goten let's go help Inuyasha!"cried Trunks

"But isn't that Tarble guy your brother?"asked Goten

"I don't care. He's a jerk and deserves to get his face pounded in."

"Right!"agreed Goten

"Miroku you come with me too."said Sango

"Yeah."said Miroku

The four of them were about to go help Inuyasha until Future Trunks blocked their path

"Don't guys will get hurt too."said Future Trunks

"We can't sit here and do nothing!"cried Sango

"Yeah!What he's doing is mean."said Goten

"All of you stay back!"cried Inuyasha as he emerged from the now broken house

"This is my fight."continued Inuyasha

"Well then,come at me."said Tarble

Inuyasha charged again with his sword

Tarble began dodging all of Inuyasha swings Tarble then threw a kick but Inuyasha backed away from it

Inuyasha then shot a wind scar at Tarble

Tarble sneered as it came towards him.

"Oh please."he said

He then put a shield around himself which protected him fro the wind scar

"What?"said Inuyasha

Tarble came at Inuyasha with a powerful punch

Inuyasha quickly blocked it with his sword

Tarble then kicked Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hand and punched him in the stomach

While stunned and grasping his stomach Inuyasha's head was then grabbed by Tarble

Tarble then kneed Inuyasha's face and kicked him down

"This isnt looking good for Inuyasha."said Sango

"You're right. Tarble is too fast and strong for him."said Miroku

Suddenly Kagome cupped her hands next to her mouth and shouted,"Go Inuyasha! Take him down!"

"Kagome what're you doing?"asked Miroku and Sango

"It doesn't matter if he's stronger or faster than Inuyasha. We're his friends and we should support him."Kagome said

"You're right."said Miroku

"I agree."said Sango

"Yeah guys. Let's all cheer for Inuyasha."said Shippo

Kagome,Miroku,Sango,Shippo,Trunks,and Goten cheered for Inuyasha and supported him just as friends would

Inuyasha turned and smiled at them

" _If they think I can do it I need to make sure that I don't disappoint them._ "he thought

"It seems that your friends are cheering for you. It's too bad that their efforts won't help."said Tarble

"Oh shut up."said Inuyasha

Inuyasha lunged at Tarble

" **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!** "Inuyasha cried as he slashed his claws at Tarbe

Tarble then caught his hand

"What?"said Inuyasha

Tarble then threw Inuyasha in the air

Inuyasha then flipped himself and landed on his feet

Tarble then shot an energy blast at Inuyasha but Inuyasha dodged it

He then came at Tarble with his claws again

Inuyasha tried to slash his face but Tarble jumped up

"Oh no you don't!"cried Inuyasha

Inuyasha then jumped as well and immediately appeared right in front of Tarble

"Take this!"he cried

He then punched Tarble hard in the face

They both then landed back on the ground

Blood trickled down Tarble's lip

"Way to go Inuyasha!"cried Kgome

"Ha! You shouldn't have underestimated me."said Inuyasha

Tarble wiped the blood off his lip

He looked straight at Inuyasha

"Maybe you're right. That's why I think I should stop holding back."said Tarble

The others gasped

"He...was holding back?"asked Sango astonished

"It ...cant be."said Kagome

"Oh stop bluffing. You're not fooling me."said Inuyasha

"Let me prove it to you then. I'll show you a taste of my true power."said Tarble

He then flew at Inuyasha with great speed

Inuyasha didn't have time to react before Tarble threw a powerful kick sending Inuyasha flying into the air

Tarble appeared in the sky and slammed Inuyasha back to the ground

Inuyasha crashed into the floor making a hole

Inuyasha then got out of the hole only to be met by Tarble

Tarble then threw a flurry of punches and kicks which was too fast for Inuyasha to dodge

He started taking all the hits

"He's not giving Inuyasha time to react."said Miroku

"Inuyasha hang in there."said Shippo

Tarble then raised his hand to Inuyasha chest

"Die."he said and shot a huge blast engulfing Inuyasha

Inuyasha was sent hurtling into another house

"Inuyasha!"cried Kagome,Sango,Miroku and Gohan

Kagome ran to Inuyasha who was trapped under the rubble of the house he crashed into

"Well he didn't put up that much of fight."said Tarble smiling

"You..."said Gohan

Gohan then came at Tarble

Suddenly Gohan stopped

He had sensed a sinister aura

He looked back at the house Inuyasha crashed into

Kagome was a few feet away from the rubble as it became shaking

Out o the rubble came Inuyasha but he wasn't himself

He was surrounded by a dark purple aura

His eyes were red and his teeth became sharper and longer

"Inuyasha?"asked Gohan who was both confused and shocked at the side of Inuyasha he never seen befor

"Oh no. It's happening again."said Kagome

Sango and Miroku were just as worried as Kagome as they saw Inuyasha

The now beastly Inuyasha turned to Tarble

Even Tarble was showing an astonished look

"I'm going to kill you."said Inuyasha as he lunged at Tarble


	13. Transformations

Chapter 13

The now beastly Inuyasha was angry and lunged at Tarble with high speed

Inuyasha slashed Tarble with his claw

Tarble barely dodged it

Inuyasha kept trying to claw and slash Tarble and Tarble tried to dodge all of them with no success

Inuyasha found an opening and slashed Tarble cheek

He then kicked Tarble sending him flying across the floor

"What happened to Inuyasha?"asked Gohan with shock

"This is the form that we told you about a few days ago. When Inuyasha becomesa beast and started causing form that causes him to even hurt us."said Miroku

"Inuyasha stop! Please!"cried Kagome

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?"asked a scared Goten

Shippo explained to both Goten and Trunks

"So that's it. Inuyasha's really giving me the creeps."said Trunks

"Well shouldn't we do something?"asked Gohan ready to go out into the battle field

"The only person who can reach out to him is from what I'm seeing,that doesn't seem to work right now."said Sango

"Raaaaaggghhhh!"Inuyasha cried as he came leaped to Tarble

"You dog!"cried Tarble as he shot an energy blast

Inuyasha dodged and elbowed Tarble in the face

He the threw him back to the floor

Now angry Tarble shot a ball of energy at Inuyasha

Inuyasha then punched it away

The energy ball then went to Kagom direction

"Kagome!"cried Gohan as he pushed her out of the way causing the blast to explode onto the ground

They had both fallen and Gohan was on top of Kagome

"Are you okay?"asked Gohan

"Yeah I'm fine,but we need to stop Inuyasha."said Kagome

"Uh guys I would hate to interrupt your tender moment here but we have something more serious going on."said Future Trunks

They then noticed the positions they were in and they both blushed and quickly separated.

Miroku ,Sango,Goten,Shippo and Trunks saw this also

"Looks like Inuyasha's going to be upset."said Miroku

"Yeah. Now he really has competition for Kagome."said Sango

"A gret big love triangle."said Shippo

"Wait so does that mean Kagome and my big brother are husband and wife?"asked Goten innocently

"No idiot,they're dating."said Trunks

"Will you guys stop that!"cried Kagome and Gohan both blushing

Back to the battle Tarble was having a hard time

"Die vermin!"cried Inuyasha as hit Tarble with a powerful punch sending him flying into a cottage

Inuyasha then turned to the others

"I'll kill you all."he said and attacked them

"Inuyasha snap out of it!"cried Gohan as he was dodging his attacks

"Please Inuyasha! This isn't you!"cried Kagome

"We're you're friends!"cried Sango

"Wrong. You're my next victims."

Inuyasha then appeared in front of Kagome about to slash her

"Inuyasha!"she cried as she wrapped her arms around him

"Please...please fight it. Don't let it control you. Please don't let the real you disappear. Please."she said

"Ka...go...me."he began to say

Suddenly Tarble burst out of the rubble now angry as ever

"How dare you lay your filthy hands on me..the prince of the Saiyans! You're going to pay!You think you're the only one who can transform?"asked Tarble

"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!"he cried

Rocks started levitating and the small houses in the village started shaking

"What's happening?"asked one of the women who were tied up.

With a final Tarble's energy exploded causing him to be surrounded by the super saiyan aura

His hair turned gold but due to it being long it didn't stick up that much

"It's my turn now."said Tarble

Tarble flew at blinding speed and performed a powerful uppercut on inuyasha

Inuyasha was now in the air and Tarble flew to him

Inuyasha glared at him and tried to claw him but Tarble appeared right behind him and slammed down to the ground

Tarble then appeared on the ground and began to strike Inuyasha repeatedly with punches,kicks,elbows,and knees

"Stop Tarble! That's enough!"shouted Future Trunks

"Hell no! He will die right here."said Tarble as he threw Inuyasha a few feet away.

"Damn it! Sango,Miroku,untie the women so they can get out of here!"ried Gohan

"I won't let you down."Miroku said smiling like a pervert

"No, but I'll knock you down if you try anything."warned Sango

They then ran to the women and began untying them

"Damn!These knots are well done."said Sango

"But don't worry you'll be safe."said Miroku while groping some of the girls'butts

"Aaaaagh."cried some of the girls,deserving Miroku a slap from Sango

Back to the fight Tarble had made his palm face Inuyasha

"No please don't!"cried Kagome covering him.

"If you don't move I will kill the both of you."warned Tarble

"Then you'll have too."she said

"Very well. Die with your lover."

Tarble's palm began to glow blue

" **Big Bang Attack!** "he cried as he shot a powerful energy ball from his hand

"No!"Gohan cried as he got in front of them both

Gohan then turned Super Saiyan and put his hands out and blocked the attack

He was now trying to push it back

While this was happening Inuyasha went wild and tried to attack Tarble again

Tarble saw this and shot a blast with another hand

"Kagome then saw the blast coming so she yelled"Inuyasha sit!"

Inuyasha slammed to the floor making the blast miss him and destroy a house

Suddenly Inuyasha was aware what was happening around him

He looked up and saw an energy ball about to attack Gohan and Kagome

"Kagome! Gohan!"he cried

Kagome looked and smiled

"Inuyasha! You're okay!"

"Kagome ,go!"Gohan cried as he was pushing the big bang attack back

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Get out of here!"

She the ran to Inuyasha

"What's happening?"he asked

Kagome explained everything to him as quickly s possible due to their situation

"Tarble that bastard!"cried Inuyasha as picked up Tetsusaiga from floor

"Oh so you went back to normal. How disappointing."said Tarble with his arms crossed

"You!"Inuyasha cried but Kagome stopped him

"If I were you, I would help your friend Gohan deal with my big bang attack."said Tarble motioning to Gohan

Kagome and Inuyasha then turned to Gohan

Suddenly Kagome had an idea

"Miroku!"she cried

Miroku had just untied the last woman and he turned to Kagome

"Use your wind tunnel and suck in the blast!"she cried

"I understand."he said

Miroku removed his wrapping from his hand and shouted," **Wind Tunnel!** "

He then sucked in the big bang attack into his palm and he quickly wrapped his hand

Gohan then dropped to his knees

Kagome,Sango,Miroku,and Inuyasha ran to him

"Are you okay?"asked Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha helped Gohan up

"I'm fine. Thanks Miroku."said Gohan

"No need to mention it. I'm a monk, doing good deeds is what I do."said Miroku patting Ghan on the back

"Is your good deeds involving fondling women?"asked Sango annoyed

"Gohan,thanks for protecting Kagome.I really owe you one."said Inuyasha

"No it was nothing."Gohan said modestly

"No really thank you."Kagome said hugging him.

"Oh this is just sweet."said Tarble sneering

"We don't want to hear anything from you! So shut up before I kill you!"growled Inuyasha

" Hmph. Pretty big talk for someone who lost. Even when you went crazy and started attacking everyone with your speed and strength increased,you still couldn't beat me."replied Tarble

Inuyasha clenched his fist and glared at Tarble

"Oh so you want go again? Fine,I'll make sure to finish you off."said Tarble powering up

Inuyasha was prepared to fight with Tetsusaiga until suddenly Future Trunks appeared right in front of Tarble with his sword to his throat.

"Enough Tarble. You've been trouble ever since we got to this era. If you cause anymore unnecessary conflict I'll be forced to take action."said Future Trunks

Showin he meant business he turned Super Saiyan

"Oh and do you think you're strong enough to stop me?"asked Tarble threateningly

Tarble releases his Super Saiyan aura

"If he can't stop you,I will."said Gohan turning Super Saiyan also

All three of them had an intense stare down

Their auras shined as the sun set and it turned to night

"Whoa, this intense."whispered Miroku

"I agree. There is so much tension between those three."whispered Sango seriously

"Gohan..."said Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha and Kagome saw the look in Gohan's eyes.

His eyes were so cold. Even if he was in his super saiyan form and his aura was warm, Inuyasha and Kagome knew that his eyes had a completely different sensation than his aura. They knew from his eyes that Gohan hated Tarble.

What the group wasn't aware of was that they werebeing watched

In the shadows stood Naraku and his new partner Mira

They hid themselves and observed the battle that took place

"Looks like that fool Buu didn't wipe them out."said Mira

"Indeed. But the good thing is we know their weak point."said Naraku

"Yes, Tarble."said Mira

"So what's our next move Mira?"

Mira smiled and said,"You know what, I think one of these days we should pay them a little visit. Besides I would also like to see how my adopted son Tarble is doing."

Naraku then showed a surprised look and smiled."You're truly a man with many surprises."he said

Mira and Naraku then disappeared to prepare the future dangers Inuyasha, Kagome,Gohan,Tarble and the rest of the others must face


	14. The love of battle

Chapter 14

After the battle between Tarble and Inuyasha there's been a lot of tension in the group

Tarble and Inuyasha would glare at each other from time to time but the worst of all would probably be between Tarble and Gohan

Of course Gohan would try to hide it. He would try to cover himself up by acting cheerful around the others. Even around Tarble,but at times he and Tarble will give each other cold looks of distrust

"Whoa, their staring at each other as if they were about kill one another."whispered Sango

"I know. I'm pretty sure it won't be long until they slaughter one another."said Miroku

"To be honest I think I prefer Inuyasha and Koga's fighting then this."said Kagome

"Yeah me too. I'm shaking just by looking at them. At leastwhen Inuyasha and Koga fight it's both funny and annoying."said Shippo

Inuyasha who was in the conversation then punched Shippo straight in the head

"Ow! What'd you do that for?!"cried Shippo

"Next time you want to call me annoying I suggest you wait until I leave."said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha sit."said Kagome

"Aaaagh! What're you telling me to sit for? You guys are the one talking about me!"cried Inuyasha

Meanwhile, later that night a woman was walking alone in the forest.

She wore a black kimono and had long white hair

Her name was Tsubaki,the dark priestess.

She was a priestess turned evil and was defeated by the priestess Kikyo many years ago but she was revived by Naraku

As she walked she made her way out of the forest and to the front of a large shrine.

The temple she trained in many years ago

Suddenly two priestesses came out of the temple.

They were both teenagers and one had a blue kimono and the other one had a red kimono

"Who are you? If you are a human then begone! But if you are a demon,we will slay you!"cried the blue priestess

"Stand down!"cried Tsubaki as she reached into her sleeve and took out a piece of paper which had the symbol of the shrine.

"I am priestess Tsubaki. I trained at the shrine."she continued

The two priestesses then exchanged looks and let her in

As she walked in she looked around the shrine

" _Oh how nostalgic. Not much has changed since the last time I was here_."she thought

The two priestesses then bowed to her in respect

"My name is Momiji."said the red priestess

"And my name is Botan."said the blue priestess

"Only you two protect the shrine now?"asked Tsubaki

"Yes you see the two of us were the last of our master's disciples."said Momiji

"I see."

"Excuse me priestess Tsubaki were you once of the master's disciples as well. Pardon my rudeness but would you mind if I asked you your age?"asked Momiji

"Yes its true you look very young."said Botan

"I am much older than you two of course but my youthfulness is due to my training."replied Tsubaki

"Which also reminds me. Where are the special charms located to keep demons from entering? There is one planning to come and I want to make sure the shrine is protected."

"Let us take care of the demon priestess Tsubaki."said Momiji

"Even if we cannot slay it we can at least slow it down."added Botan

"Are you sure. This is a terrible evil demon."Tsubaki lied as she meant Inuyasha

"It is our duty to protect the shrine from demons."said Botan

"Very well. You must keep him and his allies at bay."said Tsubaki

"Of course!"said Momiji and Botan

The next day Inuyasha and the others were at Kaede's village to rest

"Oh ye are al back with some new friends I see."said Kaede

"Oh yeah. This is Trunks and Tarble."said Kagome

Kaede blinked

"Trunks? I thought the child was named Trunks."said Kaede

"Oh I'm the Trunks from a future era. It's nice to meet you."Future Trunks said while bowing

"My my...stranger things just keep on occurring do they? And you there,Tarble was it? Are you a demon? You have a tail so I asume you are."said Kaede

" I'm not one of the pathetic species on this planet known as demons. I'm a Saiyan."replied Tarble

"Sorry for his behavior. I haven't really known him that long."whispered Gohan

All of them then went inside and Kaede cooked a meal for them

As she served them,she offered Tarble a bowl of stew but he rejected it

"Now I must tell you all something. Yesterday I sensed the presence of an evil priestess by the name of Tsubaki."said Kaede

"Tsubaki?"asked Kagome

"Yes. She once was a talented a brave priestess until she turned wicked and desired to be youthful so she made a deal with an evil demon to be young.I also believe that she might have a fragment of the Shikon Jewel. But another thing you should know was that she was also Kikyo's arch rival. Kikyo's powers competed with hers and so out of jealousy she placed a curse on her. The curse was that if Kikyo was ever to fall in love,she would die a violent death.

At this Inuyasha clenched his fists hard and gritted his teeth

"So that's why it including Naraku's involvement."said Inuyasha

"Sorry but I'm a little lost. Who's Kikyo?"asked Gohan

They then explained all the things that happened between Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Gohan turned to Inuyasha

"Inuyasha I'm sorry I brought it up. I just was confused and..."

"It's fine. You were bound to know one way or another."replied Inuyasha

Suddenly Tarble chuckled

Everyone turned to him

"What's so funny?"asked Inuyasha threateningly

"Oh it's just that the stories I just heard right now are completely ridiculous. An old hag wants to be young so she makes a deal with a monster. Then that hag is jealous of another old hag so she places a curse making that hag die violently if she falls in love with a pathetic man, meaning you."said Tarble

"How about you shut up and keep your stupid thoughts in your stupid head!"cried Inuyasha

"Oh I'm sorry,I didn't mean to hurt your feelings about your long lost lover. If it makes you feel any better she's probably waiting for you somewhere hoping you would return for her."mocked Tarble

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and was about slash Tarble until Gohan put his arm out to block Inuyasha

"Gohan stay out of this! This is between me and him."said Inuyasha

Gohan slowly got up and walked towards Tarble who was now standing up

"I don't know what your problem is but I'm going to say this once. If you as so much as hurt any of my friends in any way I will personally make you regret it."said Gohan

There was a long silence

Tarble then sneered

"How about you show me why I'll regret it."said Tarble

Gohan and Tarble were about to lunge at eachother until suddenly Kagome's eyes widened

"I sense a jewel shard. It's large."she said

"What? Where is it?"Inuyasha asked

"Come on."Kagome said as she walked out

As they walked out Tarble said to Gohan,"You dodged a bullet on that one."

Gohan gave him a cold look

They all then went outside and Kagome pointed to the direction

"If that's the case we gotta head out there right now!"cried Inuyasha

"Inuyasha is right. We cannot pass up the opportunity to obtain a jewel shard."said Kaede while taking her horse

"Oh don't tell me you're coming with us Kaede."said Inuyasha

"Well this is Tsubaki the dark priestess we're dealing with so I thought that I a priestess should accompany you."said Kaede

"Doesn't priestess bring someone young to mind?"asked Inuyasha

"Kagome.."Kaede said

"Inuyasha sit boy."said Kagome

Inuyasha was slammed into the ground

"Such an impudent fellow."said Kaede

Kaede then took her horse and began riding it to where the jewel fragment was located

Sango and Miroku took Kilala and flew

Trunks,Goten, Future Trunks,and Tarble flew also

Kagome then helped Inuyasha up

"Come on Inuyasha."said Kagome

"Why...you"said Inuyasha

Kagome laughed and got on top of his back and he leaped from tree to tree

Shippo who was under inuyasha when he was slammed into the ground then called out,"Wait for me!" as he was left behind

"I got you Shippo."said Gohan as he put him on his shoulder

"Thanks Gohan."Shippo said

Gohan and Shippo then caught up with the others as they traveled to the location

"Hey Gohan."said Inuyasha

"Yeah?"

"I appreciate what you did for defending me but I can handle my own."said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha he was only trying to help!"cried Kagome

"No Kagome it's fine. I understand.I should have known that you weren't a pushover. From now on we're equals."said Gohan with a thumbs up

Inuyasha smiled and gave a thumbs up back

Kagome smiled at this. She was happy for both of them and the bond they made. It was as if they were brothers

In the skies Tarble was having his own problems

"This is ridiculous! We're here trying to track down these pathetic jewels while Mira and Majiin Buu are possibly getting stronger!"cried Tarble

"Be patient Tarble! First off we don't even know where they are. Second we might as well find the jewels before they do to prevent them to get anymore stronger."replied Future Trunks

"Trunks is right. At least we're making some progress in making our situation less serious."said Miroku

"Who asked you worthless monk?"snarled Tarble

Miroku then showed an annoyed look

"Don't let him get to you. It 's not monk like"said Sango

"You're right. Besides there's always one thing that cheers me up."said Miroku

He then groped Sango

Sango then had a pulse on her head and she smacked Miroku hard

Suddenly Kilala made roared

"What is it Kilala?"asked Sango

Kilala landed in a open field.

Soon the others caught up

They then saw that in the filed was a barrier that prevented demo from going into the forest after the open field

"A barrier. We priestesses put up paper talismans to ward off demons from entering."said Kaede

"I sense the sacred jewel beyond this barrier."said Kagome

"Damn. I going to tear this stupid barrier apart."said Inuyasha

Inuyasha then walked towards t and was instantly shocked by it and fell

"Owww! What is this?"asked Iuyasha

Shippo then got a little close and was shockd too

"This is no time for horsing around. You should all stay back and let Kaede and I dismantle it."said Miroku

"Or we can do this."said Trunks

Truns and Goten then shot two powerful energy blasts against the barrier causing an explosion

The barrier was still in tact

"Are you too crazy?!"cried Gohan as he slapped both of them across the head

"Owww!"cried both Goten and Trunks

"You guys can't just act without thinking!"cried Gohan

"Wait a and Goten ren't demons so why is the barrier still there?"asked Sango

"It's because there are demons who could also shoot blasts like those two. The barrier basically blocks any ind ofsupernatural techniques."said Kaede

"You've arrived demon!We've been waiting!"cried Momiji

She and Botan then emerged from two large stones

The others turned to them

The priestesses then turned to Inuyasha

"Are you Inuyasha,the demon whoseeks to kill priestess Tsubaki?"asked Momiji

"What? You're both on Tsubaki's side?"asked Inuyasha

"Priestess Tsubaki is a sister disciple!"

"Of course! We're her allies!"cried Botan

"So you're dark priestesses. I won't spare either of you then."said Inuyasha

"Uh dark priestesses."said Botan

"How dare you insult us."said Momiji

"Don't be ridiculous! I am Momiji!"

"And I am Botan!"

"We are priestesses who have trained in the art of slaying demons."said Momiji

"Don't even mention even mention us in the same breath as dark priestesses."said Botan

"They really don't look like bad people."said Kagome

" Slow down and hold on for a moment you two."said Miroku

"Silence! Your appeareance tells me that you're a monk."said Momiji

"And you're a demon slayer (pointing to Sango) And as for you...(pointing to Kagome,Gohan,Goten,Future Trunks and Trunks)"

Both of them then huddled and began to talk among themselves.

They then returned. "You're a priestess aren't you?"asked the both of them to Kagome

"Well...I guess you could say that."said Kagome blushing a little from modesty

"And you 4! Are you some kind of demon slayers too?"asked Botan

"No. I guess you could say we're warriors."said Gohan smiling while rubbing the back of his head

"But you don't carry weapons. The only one is that man holding a sword on his back."said Botan

"Either way,why do you collaborate with demons such as these?"asked Momiji while pointing to Inuyasha,Kaede,Shippo,Kilala,and even Tarble

"So I get included with the demons."said Kaede

"And just because I have a tail does not mean I'm a demon. The people of this era are fools."said Tarble

"Calm down. No one in this era even knows what Saiyans are."said Future Trunks

"Saiyans?What are these Saiyans?"asked Momiji

"Are they demons?"asked Botan

"I don't have the patience to tell you but they are not demons."said Tarble annoyed

"Besides we haven't done any harm to you or anybody else!"cried Shippo

The priestess both gasped and huddled together again

"Isn't that little fox adorable?"asked Botan

They then looked back at Shipp

"Absolutely charming."said Momiji

They then turned to Kilala who was in her kitten form now. She then made a small meow.

"That one's cute too."said Momiji

"And even that young man with the tail is handsome also. What should we do?asked Botan

"What indeed?"added Momiji

After a few minutes they both emerged

"You demon! You disguised your appearance!"cried Momiji pointing to Shippo

"Listen ladies let me just explain why we're with those demons."said Mirou

He appeared behind the two priestess

He then explained about the Shikon jewel as groped them

They then screamed and they both slapped him

"You pervert!"cried Momiji

"You've gone and sold your soul to the demon!"cried Botan

Miroku sighed

"It's the hand. It's possessed by a demon."said Miroku

"You're possessed by something but it ain't a demon."said Inuyasha

Sango had an annoyed look

Gohan face palmed himself

"Miroku what're you thinking? We're trying to get somewhere with them!"cried Kagome

"Okay this is stupid! We need get past them!"said Inuyasha

Inuyasha came at the priestesses.

Suddenly the priestesses shot pieces of paper at them which came to life an miniature paper people

Inuyasha then slashed them with his sword

"Not bad but that was part of our trick."said Momiji

Two little paper soldiers had a piece of Inuyasha's and Kagome's hair when she wasn't lookin

The priestess then performed a spell

Suddenly a large light came from nowhere and emerging from it was a huge doll of Inuyasha

"What the hell!"cried Inuyasha

"It's a shikigami. They must have taken a sample of your hair Inuyasha."said Kaede

"Wait a second if that was Inuyasha's then the next one is."said agome as another light cam

"I'm afraid so."said Miroku

"Me too."said Sango

"Me three."said Shippo

A shikigami Kagome emerged from the second light.

"It doesn't look exactly like her though."said Shippo

"I look nothing like that blimp!"cried Kagome

"Me either with that one!"cried Inuyasha pointing to the Inuyasha shikigami

Inuyasha then lunged at the his Shikigami

" **Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!** "cried Inuyasha

His shikigami did the same and smacked Inuyasha back on the floor

"Whoa Inuyasha is getting beaten by Inuyasha."said Goten

"Don't call that thing my name!"cried Inuyasha

The Kagome shikigami then shot an arrow at him but he doged it

"Stay out of the way Kagome!"cried Inuyasha

"Will you stop calling that thing my name!"cried Kagome

"They have the same powers as both Inuyasha and Kagome. SO be wary you two."said Kaede

Inuyasha then came at his shikigami again

" _If that shigami is supposed to be Inuyasha then..._ "thought Kagome

"Sit!"cried Kagome

Inuyasha was slammed into the floor and the shikigami stepped on him

Sango then threw her boomerang at it but it leaped out of the way

Inuyasha then got up

"What're you doing Kagoe?"asked a frustrated Inuyasha

"Oooopps."said Kagome whilesmiling

"It seems they don't have the powers of the items you are carrying."said Kaede

"Just proves that thing is a big fake. Fake but enviable."said Inuyasha

Inuyasha then drew his sword

The shikigami then drw its sword which was a large wooden block

"Ha! What's with that sword?You're finished!"

Inuyasha then came at it but he crossed a paper seal which exploded right next to him losing his balance

The Kagome shikigami then quickly shot hr arrow at Inuyasha which he deflected with his sword

"Kagome do something about Kagome!"cried Inuyasha

"Will you stop calling that thing my name! How about you do something about that Inuyasha!"cried Kagome

"That thing ain't me!"

"Oh for the love of God. You two are just the grand central station of disappointment aren't you?"said Tarble as he stepped forward

"Stay out of this!"cried Inuyasha

"Oh please,we're wasting too much time as it is. It's better that I deal with this quickly then make it last forever with you two."said Tarble

Inuyasha was about to protest but then he turned to Kagome in which she nodded her head signaling Inuyasha to let Tarble do it

Inuyasha then went back grumbling and leaned on his sword.

Tarble approached the two shikigami

"So are you going to substiute for the demon?"asked Momiji

"If you are then prepare to meet your demise!"cried Botan

Tarble then laughed

"Oh this is just precious! Do you honestly think you can defeat me with these two over sized dolls of fun?"asked Tarble

"How dare you mock us!"cried Momiji

"Never underestimate our shikigami or you will..."began Botan

"Or what? They'll make me play dress up and have a tea party? Seriously why don't I just go back home and get my doll house. Then I'll come back so that we can have a great play date."said Tarble sarcastically

"That's it. You just sealed your fate!"cried Momiji

"That's right."said Botan

"Go!"they both cried

The Inuyasha shikigami then swung his sword at Tarble

Tarbe put his hand up and blocked the attack

With his strength he threw the shikigami a few feet away

"Such strength."said Kaede

"He's stronger than Inuyasha."said Shippo

Inuyasha then punched Shippo

The Kagome shikigami then drew her arrow and shot it at Tarble

Tarble stood there without moving

"What's that idiot doing?"asked Inuyasha

"If he doesn't move he'll be killed."said Miroku

"Its's not that he wont move,it's just that he doesn't need to."said Future Trunks

"That's right.":said Gohan

Okay I understand that you guys are far more powerful than us but that doesn't mean you guys are immortal."said Sango

"Yeah. Something has to wound you guys other than those monsters from your era."said Kagome

Tarble then let out a huge shout using his ki energy in the process making a sound wave

The arrow was then destroyed and the sound wave made a huge crater in the ground leaving everyone in shock

"What in the world."said Kagome

"Told you guys."said Gohan

"Impossible!"cried Momiji

"He just blew that attack of as if it was nothing!"cried Botan

The Inuyasha shikigami then ran at him

Tarble then thrusted his hand out and used his ki to do send it flying back

"What the hell! How did he send that thing back without touching it?"asked Inuyasha

"That's also one of the abilities of ki."said Gohan

"Gohan please be my teacher on how to use this ki. I need it desperately since I'm a monk."said Miroku

"No problem"said Gohan smiling

"I think it's time I finish off these two dolls."said Tarble

Tarble then flew up

His hands than started to glow yelow with energy

He then put his hands together letting his palms face out

"Time to finish this with an attack that belonged to my father. **Final Flash!** "cried Tarble

A huge blast of energy came out of his hands and engulfed the two shikigami

A huge explosion that could be heard miles away occured from the blast

When the smoke cleared a large crater appeared on the ground with the two shikigamis' dust on it

"Such power..."said Kaede

Everyone was spooked from the blast due to its destructive natur

Momiji and Baton were shaking as Tarble flew back down and approached them

"You know if I were you I would run."said Tarble

"N..No. We...we..will..not...leave until we've completed our mission."said Momiji still shaking

"That's right. We can't...until..we have protected priestess Tsubaki from the demon."said Botan

"Hmph. Fine then but to make this interesting take this."said Tarble

Tarble then took a piece of his hair and gave it to them which shocked the others.

"Tarble what're you doing?"asked Future Trunks

"I need more excitement when I fight. And those two dolls didn't make my blood boil. So I wonder what would happen if I face myself."said Tarble

"You idiot! That doll might be stronger than you!"cried Inuyasha

"That's the exciting part."said Tarble licking his lips

"What is wrong with him?"asked Sango

"He's just like our father."said Future Trunks remembering how Vegeta let Cell transform many years ago to get an exciting fight

"In all my life I have never met anyone who's lusted for battle like him before."said Kaede

"That's what the Saiyans are."said Gohan

"What?"asked Kagome

"Remember how I told you guys the way Saiyans' lived? They're born to fight, they live to fight, they're whole essence... is to fight."said Gohan with a serious look on his face

"I...just can't believe there's an actual race like that."said Sango

"Me either.I mean when Inuyasha is in his yokai form he's the same but he's like that unwillingly but to willingly live to fight is jut unreal."said Miroku

Inuyasha clenched his fist at the mention of his yoki form

"These Saiyans sure are scary."said Shippo shaking a little

"Indeed. Most...frightening."said Kaede

Momiji took Tarble's hair and made the spell.

A flash of light occurred and out of it came a shikigami Tarble

Tarble then smiled

"Now..the real fight begins."he said


	15. The Beast inside

Chapter 15

Tarble took a martial arts stance and so did his shikigami

"I can't believe he did this."said Kagome

"I hope he gets his ass kicked."said Inuyasha

"I heard that dog!"cried Tarble

"You were supposed to!"called back Inuyasha

The shikigami threw a punch but Table dodged it by flying up

He thn went to its face and started blasting it

Unfazed the shikigami then slammed Tarble to the floor

He then tried to step on him but Tarble rolled out of the way

Tarbe picked up one of the shikigami's legs and threw it causing it to fall

As they were fighting,watching whiled hidden in the trees was Naraku and Tsubaki

"Hmmmm. The boy is quite powerful."said Tsubaki

"Indeed. He would be perfect to be my new incarnation but let us see how he does first."said Naraku

Tarble then flew up and started blasting the shikigami with a barrage of energy blasts while it was on the floo

When the smoke cleared the shikigami got up with only a few scratch and burnt marks

It then appeared right behind Tarble in the air and slammed him down causing him to crash underground.

"Tarble!"cried Future Trunks

Sango then threw her boomerang at the shikigami but it just simply bounced off it

Tarble then emerged from the ground

"Stay out of this!I don't require any assistance!"he called back to the others

"That ungrateful bastard!"cried Inuyasha

"Let him be Inuyasha. He doesn't want us to help him. It's his warroior's pride."said Kaede

"You mean stupidity."said Inuyasha

"Ha! This is the most powerful shikigami we summoned!"cried Momiji

"You shouldn't have become so arrogant and given us your hair."said Botan

Tarble then smiled and spit on the floor

"Oh please. I'm just getting warmed up."he said

He flew at the shikigami again and punched it in the face

He then threw another punch

When he was about to throw the third one, it quickly raised its hand and blasted Tarble back causing him to fall on the ground

He then got back up again

"It seems I can't take it easy on you anymore. You're going to regret that attack freak. All the way to the grave!"cried Tarble as he turned super saiyan

Tarble then flew at the shikigami and hit it had in the stomach

He then grabbed its arm and flung it in the air

"Die!"he cried as he shot a yellow blast of energy at it causing an explosion

Naraku then thought," _Impressive. His power increased when turning gold_."

"Did he get him?"asked Goten

When the smoke cleared the shikigami had scratches and burnt marks on it but it was unfazed

"Damn it!"Tarble cried

The shikigami then surrounded itself in golden aura and becamea super saiyan which shocked the others including Tarble

"It can go super saiyan?"asked Gohan

"How can this be?"asked Future Trunks

"Like I said before all the powers from the original person are transferred to the shikigami."said Kaede

"Hmph. It doesn't matter if you can transform or not. No one can truly mimic the power of a super saiyan!"Tarble cried

He and the shikigami then disappeared

"What? Where did they go?"asked Momiji

"Beats me."said Botan

"Oh my. What happened to them"asked Kaede

Suddenly shock waves started appearing out of nowhere causing destruction all over the area

It started to make craters and destroy trees.

"What's happening?"asked Sango

"Do you remember that time I was training with Trunks and Goten? It's basically what's happening right now. They're shock waves now because Tarble is really getting into it."said Gohan

"They've moved so fast that they're invisible to the naked eye. Well unless you've trained your eyes or sense their energy."said Future Trunks

"Unbelievable,"said Kaede

As Tsubaki and Naraku watched this Naraku thought," _And I thought Sesshomaru was fast. To think there is someone with this great of speed."_

Suddenly they both reappeared.

Tarble was breathing hard

"Tarble we need to take it on together!"cried Kagome

"You can't do this on your own!"cried Miroku

"Oh shut up! I'm not done yet!"cried Tarble

"He's too damn stubborn."said Miroku

"That's what I've been saying."said Inuyasha

"I think he gets it from our dad."said Trunks

"Remind me not to ever meet him."said Inuyasha

"You might as well give up. There's no way you can defeat our shikigami!"cried Momiji

"Surrender or die!"cried Botan

Tarble then began to laugh a sinister laugh

"It seems that I've underestimated this doll but I'm not laughing because of that. I'm imagining the look you all will get after what I have in store."said Tarble

Future Trunks' eyes widened.

"Everybody get back far now!"he cried

"Why?"asked Kagome

"Oh you'll find out."replied Tarble while smiling

Everybody then backed away a considerable amount of distance

"Let me ask you two priestesses something. Is this doll capable of feeling fear?"asked Tarble

"What nonsense are you talking about?"asked Momiji

"Our shikigami fear no one!"cried botan

"Well then,let's fix that."said Tarble

Tarble then opened his palm and had it facing up

Suddenly a ball of silver light came out of it

From seeing this Gohan gasped

"Oh no..."he said

"What's wrong?"asked Kagome

"Yeah,why're you guys acting so weird."said Inuyasha

"Let me show you the true power of the Saiyans!"Tarble cried

He then threw the ball of light into the sky and clenched his fist

The ball of light then exploded in another flash of light

Suddenly a larger ball of light took the smaller one's place

It looked as if it was a shining moon

"What is that?"asked Inuyasha

"It's a moon."said Gohan

"Wait a second...didn't you tell us something about saiyans being able to make fake moons?"asked Sango

"And that they transform while looking at it?"asked Miroku

They all turned to Tarble

"Heh heh heh heh...HA HA HA HA HA!"Tarble laughed as he underwent his transformation

"It's begun."said Future Trunks

Tarble's eyes turned red, his teeth began to become fangs,his arms and legs began to grow large amounts of fur,his face began turn beastly with his nose turning into a snout,on top of that he began to grow up to 70 ft.

"What...on... earth."said Sango

"This...this can't be real."said Miroku

"I don't believe it."said Kagome

"He's... he's way larger than Sesshomaru in his dog form."said Inuyasha

All of them including Gohan and Future Trunks started shaking and sweating in fear at the the great ape beast Tarble has become

Naraku and Tsubaki saw this and were speechless but they were both sweating immensely

Momiji and Botan were frozen in fear

"Now let me see this pathetic doll try to imitate this!"cried Tarble in a large and menacing voice

The shikigami Tarble then looked at the moon but nothig happened

"Ha ha ha!Looks like you can't mimic me when it come to this. I told you the power of saiyan cannot be mimicked."

"The shikigami can't copy ?"asked Kagome

"It seems that this transformation cannot e probably because this kind of transformation of large power is rarely seen and cannot be imitated."said Kaed

"Now then, time to finish this!"cried Tarble

He then grabbed the shikigami and started to crush it

He then threw it on the ground and slammed his giant fist into the shikigami's body

He then threw it up in the air

Tarble opened his mouth and shot a large blast of energy from it at the shikigami in the air, completely destroying it and causign a huge explosion

He then turned to the others.

"Do you finally understand why you earthlings can never amount to the power of a saiyan. You all are just getting in the way in our fight with Mira and Majiin Buu."said Tarble

"Oh shut up. Never underestimate..."began Inuyasha

Tarble then roared a powerful roar causing Inuyasha to be blown back causing some of the others to be blown back also

Tarble then turned to Momiji and Botan

"Now what to do with these two.. I mean I can kill them for wasting our time with their stupid attempt to stop us but I think that's too easy. Maybe I should make them suffer first."said Tarble

The two priestesses were now on the floor frozen in fear and with tears in their eyes

He then was about to grab them until a blast hit Tarble's hand

Tarble turned to find Gohan with his hand out from where the blast came.

"It's over Tarble stop this."said Gohan

"Oh? And will you stop me if I don't?'asked Tarble smiling

"That's quite enough."said Naraku

He then emerged from the trees with Tsubaki

"Naraku!"cried Inuyasha as he held up Tetsusaiga

"It Tsubaki also."said Kaede

"Stand down. We're not hear for any of you."said Naraku

He then turned to Tarble

"I've come here to make a proposition. How about you join me and I promise you will get your vengeance against Mira."


	16. Tarble's betrayal

Chapter 16

Last time on the Z fighters of the Feudal era,

The Inuyasha gang was fighting two priestesses who were able to summon powerful figures which imitated Inuyasha and Kagome known as shikigami. But Tarble stepped in and destroyed the shikigami. But due to his lust for battle he let the priestesses make a shikigami version of himself. Luckily he was able to defeat it by transforming into his great ape form. Suddenly Naraku appears after the battle and offers Tarble a choice to join him and get his revenge on Mira. Will Tarble reject this offer or will he fall to Naraku's temptation? Find out now on the Z fighters of the Feudal Era

...

"So Tarble, what do you say?You want to join forces?"asked Naraku

Tarble hesitaated for a moment

"You got some nerve coming here and asking on of us to join you!"yelled Inuyasha,"Well it doesn't matter. I'm finishing you now"

" **Wind Scar!** "cried Inuyasha

He then shot the wave right at Naraku

Naraku then put up his barrier to protect himself but suddenly it broke as soon as the wave hit

"I can break through your barrier now!You're done for!"cried Inuyasha as he jumped and brought his sword down on Naraku

Narau then put his arm up and blocked the blade by hardening his skin

"Oh please."he said as he threw Inuyasha back

Inuyasha then turned to Kagome

"Kagome now!"cried Inuyasha

"Right!"she replied

Kagome pulled her arrow and shot it while Inuyasha show another wind scar at Naraku

"Aaaagggh!"he cried as the attack hit him full on causing an explosion

When the smoke cleared,Naraku'bottom half of his body was replace with a spider body

"I will absorb your power!"cried Naraku ashe shot tentacles at Inuyasha

Inuyasha was then wrapped around them and Naraku began to absorb them

"Oh no you don't!"cried Trunks as he shot an energy blast aat the tentacles freeing Inuyasha

"I know the location of Mira. I can give you your me!"cried Narku turning to Tarble

"You know what I would love to take that offer but I wasn't born yesterday. If I said yes you were going to attack me when my guard was down and absorb me. I also already know that you and Mira are working Tarble

"Clever boy."said Naraku while smiling.

"Looks like I need some help."said Naraku as he snapped his fingers

Suddenly a dark aura appeared and out of it came an 11 year old boy with demon slayer clothes and a high pony tail

"Kohaku!"cried Sango

"Oh Kagome was telling me about him. Is that your brother?"asked Gohan

"Yes. Naraku's controlling him."said Sango

Kohaku then pulled out his chain and scythe

Narau then put his hand out

The scythe grew larger and sharper

"Kill them."Naraku said

Kohaku came at the rest of them

"No Kohaku! It's me!"cried Sango as she was dodging Kohaku's attack

"We'll stop him!"cried Goten

He and Trunks then came at Kohaku

Goten swept Kohaku's legs causing him to fall

Trunks was about to throw a kick before Sango shouted,"Don't hurt him. He doesn't know what he's doing!"

Kohaku then rolled out of the way and started attacking Goten and Trunks

"What're we gonna do then?"asked Trunks as he was dodging Kohaku's attacks

Meanwhile Inuyasha was slicing off Naraku's tentacles to keep him from absorbing

" _Damn it! These things just keep on coming."_ thought Inuyasha

"Need some help?"asked Future Trunks as he came into the battle

"No. I can handle this!"cried Inuyasha

Suddenly some of the tentacles shot out at Future Trunks

Trunks then blasted them out of the way

He then flew at Naraku with his sword but Naraku blocked Future Trunks' attack

Naraku's chest then startd glowing and a last came out of it causing Trunks to jump back to Inuyasha

"I thought I told you I don't need help!"cried Inuyasha

"Well he's after me now also. So I guess we're both fighting."replied Future Trunks.

"Oh step aside!"cried Tarble

He then opened his mouth and shot a large blast at Naraku

Future Trunks and Inuyasha had to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit by it.

Naraku then tried to fly up but the blast destroyed half of his lower body and went to destroy the barrier the priestesses made

The priestesses on the other hand were trying to duck for cover from the destruction of the battle

Suddenly Tsubaki appeared in front of them

"Sister Tsubaki! You're here!"cried Momiji

"Yes. It seems you two have your hands full."said Tsubaki

"Please forgive us for not being able to destroy the demon. That monster stopped us."said Botan pointing to Tarble

"No matter. I'm already finished with you two."he replied

Tsubaki then shot a dark blast from her hands knocking the young priestesses out

"These two were absolutely useless. Well at least I have this."she said to herself while holding the large fragment of the shikon jewel

She then emerged onto the battle field

"I sense the jewel shard. She has it!"cried Kagome

Kaede then drew her arrow and shot it at the dark priestess

Tsubaki then put out a barrier to block the arrow

"It's useless. No priestess will ever be able to stop me."she said

Kagome the drew some of her arrows and kept shooting at Tsubaki but with no progress in destroying the barrier

Tsubaki then shot another dark blast of energy at Kagome

Suddenly another blast of energy came into Kagome's direction which destroyed the dark blast

"Need a hand?"asked Gohan as he appeared right next to Kagome

"Yeah. Thanks."she replied

"Hmph. It doesn't matter what you do. It's pointless."Tsubaki said while smiing

"Kagome on my mark shoot the purified arrow."said Gohan

"Right."she said

Gohan put his index and middle finger together and put it on his forehead

His fingers then started to glow with electricity and ground tarted to crack

Everyone turned to see what was happening

"Gohan what's happening?"asked Sango

"Yeah what's going on?"asked Inuyasha

Future Trunks smiled."You'll see." he said

"Whoa Gohan,piccolo thought you that? Can you teach me too?"asked Goten

"I really hate to bug you but we got a situation over here."said Trunks while dodging KohakuGohan was then ready

"Kagome now!"cried Gohan

Kagoem shot her arrow

" **Special Beam Cannon!** "cried Gohan

He then shot the beam which fused with the arrow

The arrow beam then destroyed the barrier continuing to impale Tsubaki in the chest

"Aaagghh!" she cried as her body began to glow and explode

"Amazing power.I must have it"said Naraku

Naraku flew to Gohan to absorb him

"How dare you leave our battle!"cried Tarble as he opened his mouth to blast Naraku

Naraku the remembered what Mira told him about the Saiyans

"Kohaku attack the ape."cried Naraku

Kohaku then left Trunks and ran to Tarble

"Do you think that small child can defeat me with that toy?"asked Tarble

Tarble was then about to kill Kohaku with his finger until a blast hit Tarble's hand again

Tarble turned to find Gohan floating a few feet away

"That's enough Tarble."said Gohan turning super saiyan

"You cannot defeat me son of Kakarrot. Not while I'm.."began Tarble until suddenly he paused

He looked back and saw kohaku and right next to him was his tail cut off

"No..."began Tarble as he was turning back to normal

While Gohan watched theis, Naraku flew at him

Naraku was about few feet way until Miroku shouted,"Wind Tunnel!"

He then directed it at Naraku

Naraku tried all he can to get out of t but losing his lower body made him weak

"Almost got him!"yelled Miroku

Suddenly a huge explosion occurred causing the ground to shake throwing Miroku off balance

Naraku used this oppurutunity to escape the vortex

"No!" cried Miroku as he saw Naraku fly off

"I will absorb the power of the shikon jewel and all the powers you all posses. Then no one ill stand against me."said Naraku

He then disappeared

Miroku and the others turned to see hat caused the explosion

It was Tarble who was in a large crater on the ground

He was in his super saiyan form and he was angry

"How dare you..."said Tarble moving towards kohaku

Kohaku then took a battle position

"Tarble what hell is wrong with you?"asked Inuyasha

"You let Naraku escape!"cried Miroku

"I don't care...That brat cut off my tail! He cut off the symbol of my Saiyan heritage. And now I will kill him."said Tarble

"No! He didn't know whathe was doing! He was controlled by Naraku."said Sango

"Well I guess I'll punish Naraku by killing one of his pawns."aid Tarble as his fist glowed with energy

Tarbe then flew at Kohaku with blinding speed

"No!"cried Sango in tears as Miroku held her back for her own safety

Suddenly another explosion occurred

When the smoke cleared everyone gasped at what they saw

Gohan was standing in the middle of Tarble and Kohaku who was lying on the floor unconscious

Just as Tarble was about to kill Kohaku Gohan jumped at the last second and caught his fist

"Sango...is he alright?"asked Gohan

Sango ran to Kohaku and sighed with relief that he was still breathing

"Yeah."said Sango

"Take him somewhere safe."

"You're going to regret helping that child."said Tarble

Tarble jumped up and Threw a powerful kick which Gohan blocked

Gohan then threw a flurry of punches but Tarble dodged them all and caught one of Gohan's fists and threw him into a tree

Tarble turned to Sango and Kohaku

"Leave him now. Or you will both die."said Tarble

Sango then took out her boomerang

"Have it your way."

Tarble then raised his hand and a glowing ball of light appeared out of it

"Sango!"cried Miroku as he stood next to her

Inuyasha and Kagome joined them along with shippo

"We're not going to let you hurt Sango."said Inuyasha with his sword drawn

"That's right."said Kagome drawing her bow

"We'll protect her with our lives."said Miroku

"Yeah!"cried Shippo

"You guys..."said Sang

"Die all of you... **Big Bang...** "began Tarbe

Suddenly Gohan burst out of the tree he crashed into and grabbed Tarble while in flight

He then took Tarble and started making him crash into trees until they reached a beach and landed into the water

Tarble then kicked Gohan off of him and stood up

"How dare you! You'll pay for that you low class warrior scum!"cried Tarble

Gohan then got up

"You won't hurt them. Not while I'm here."said Gohan

"Fine then,I'll murder you."said Tarble

Gohan and Tarble then clenched their fists

"Haaaaaaa...Haaaaaaa!"they both cried as they powered up

With a final cry they were then surrounded by a golden aura and electricity

"Gohan!" cried Kagome as she caught up with the both of them with Inuyasha and the others behind her

"Damn it Tarble! Why do you make things so difficult. What the hell is wrong with you?"askedFuture Trunks

"I've had enough. While we're on this stupid journey for these jewels Mira and Buu are probably getting stronger. And now the brat has cut off my tail. After I kill Gohan I'll kill the brat and`then go after Buu and Mira. I'm done with the stupid Time Patrol."said Tarble

Gohan then noticed Kohaku, Kaede,Goten,and Trunks weren't there.

" _Sango where's Kohaku,Goten,and Trunks_?"asked Gohan in Sango's mind

" _Don't worry. They're with Kaede. Kaede took Kohaku and the two priestesses back to her village while_ Trunks _and Goten will protect them_."

Gohan then turned back to Tarble

"So now what? Do we start fighting?"asked Gohan

"Fighting? No. This will be a slaughter."said Tarble


	17. Battle between Saiyans! Gohan vs Tarble

Chapter 17

Gohan and Tarble had an intense stare down as the wind blew

"Tell me this son of Kakarrot,why did you choose this place for us to fight?"asked Tarble

"To be honest I didn't even know where I was going."replied Gohan

"Hmmmm. Well I'm glad we've landed in an area with water."

"Why is that?"

"Because the ocean is a perfect place to be your grave."Tarble said smiling

"We'll see about that."

Gohan took the martial arts stance that his father Goku had when fighting vegeta for the first time

While Tarble took the stance his father vegeta had also

"I see..."said Future Trunks

"See what?"asked Inuyasha

"Those stances they're using are the same ones Gohan's and Tarble and I's fathers used when they first fought. To think they would pick those stances."

"So it has some irony then."said Sango

"Yeah..."replied Future Truks

He saw the images of Goku and Vegeta in both Gohan and Tarble while they took their positions

"It's about to start..."said Kagome

Gohan Tarble flew at each other at blinding speed and threw a punch at the same time

Their fists collided causing a huge shock wave blowing wind and water into the other's faces

Gohand and Tarble then started throwing punches and kicks at each other with great power

The ground started shaking as they fought

"Wow. They're really going at it."said Kagome

"Well what do you expect? Gohan hates that guy just as much as we do."replied Inuyasha

Gohan then shot an energy ball at Tarble

Tarble then deflected it causing it to explode against the water

Gohan then started throwing a flurry of punches while Tarble blocked them all

As this happened they began to rise into the sky

"Not bad Gohan. For a low class!"cried Tarble as he found an opening and slammed Gohan to the ground\

Gohan then hovered himself before he hit the ground.

Gohan then shot an energy blast at Tarble

Tarble dodged it but then Gohan appeared right behind him and punched him hard in the face

Tarble then spun around and kicked Gohan in the face

While Gohan was stunned Tarble started pummeling hi throwing a flurry punches hitting Gohan in the face,stomach,and head

"This doesn't look good for Gohan."said Miroku

"Gohan hang in there!"cried Sango

Tarble then began to cackle as he kept striking Gohan repeatedly

Gohan then caught his fist

Tarble tried to punch him with his other but Gohan caught that too.

Gohan kneed Tarble in the stomach then he kneed him in the face

Gohan then kicked Tarble back to the ground and he landed with a big splash

"Alright Gohan!"cried Kagome

"You got em now!"cried Shippo

Gohan then landed on back into the water

Tarble then got up

"Damn..And from that it I didn't expect him to get up."said Inuyasha

"Of course he would get up. He's stronger than Gohan."said Future Trunks

The others gasped

"What?"asked Sango

"Are you saying he's more powerful than Gohan?"asked Miroku

"Yeah. I mentioned earlier how Gohan slacked off when we fought at the camp."said Future Trunks

"Yeah but that doesn't mean anything."saidKagome

"On the contrary it does. While Gohan slacked off, Tarble had always been training. Never slacking off for an instant. I sparred with Tarble both Tarble and Ghan and trust me, I think Gohan knows too. The only good thing is that Gohan had gotten stronger since our atch at the wolf tribe camp."said Future Trunks

"Wait that wasn't too long ago. How can he improve that fast?"asked Miroku

"Yeah even Inuyasha had to take a lot of beatings for a really long time to get stronger."said Shippo

Inuysha then shoved Shippo's face into the ground

"Owww! It's the truth!"cried Shippo

"Hmph. Serves you right."said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha sit boy!"cried Kagome

Inuyasha was slammed into the floor

"Why do you keep doing that..."said Inuyasha

"As you were saying."said Kagome

"As you know me,Gohan,and Tarble are Saiyans or we have Saiyan blood running through our veins. And because of that whenever we recover from great injuries we get much stronger."said Future Truks

Everybody's eyes widened

"Are you serious?!"cried Kagome

"That's just unreal..."said Miroku

"I agree."said Sango

"That can't be true."said Inuyasha

"Oh it's true alright."replied Future Trunks

"But how's that even possible?"asked Sango

"Yeah,I mean my wounds heal much after than a human's,but I don't get a power boost from it."said Inuyasha

"Wow,saiyans sure are scary."said Shippo

Back to the battle Gohan and Tarble were having another stare down

Suddenly they both smiled

"Wait if Gohan knows Tarble is stronger than him why isn't he worried?"asked Shippo

"It seems like he's enjoying himself."said Kagome

"It's his Saiyan blood. Don't get me wrong,Gohan hates fighting. He only does it when necessary but there will always be times when his Saiyan instincts kick in and he starts enjoying the thril f battle."said Future Trunks

"Now that was a good warm up. Don't you agree?"asked Tarble

"Yeah. Time to get serious."said Gohan

The others then had surprised looks on their faces

"Are they made of flesh and blood?"asked Sango

"I highly doubt it.."replied Miroku

The two saiyans then powered up and they both disappeared

Shock waves started appearing all over the water causing large splashed

They then reappeared

Tarble then started to repeatedly shoot blasts at Gohan

Gohan then flew away started and maneuvering around them

Suddenly Tarble appeared right in front of him

They paused for a moment

He sneered and said,"This is the end for you son...of Kakarrot."

Tarble,using his speed,flew straight at Gohan and headbutted him

Gohan quickly recovered and threw a punch but Tarble disappeared and kicked him in the back

Gohan then began throwing kicks with Tarble easily dodging them

Tarble then caught one of his kicks and begun to spin him around

Tarble threw him towards the shore

While Gohan was sent flying towards it

Tarble appeared right in the direction he was going in

Tarble put his hands together and slammed gohan to the sandy ground

"Gohan!cried Kagome

She then tried to run to him but Future Trunks stopped her.

Tarble then landed on the shore

Gohan stood up

"Raaahhh!"he cried as he lunged at Tarble with a flurry of punches and kicks

Tarble smiled as he dodged and blocked them

"Come on , is that really all you can do?"asked Tarble

Tarble then blocked a kick and elbowed Gohan in the stomach

Gohan coughed up blood

"That bastard!"cried Inuyasha with his hand to his sword

"You shouldn't have slacked off after the battle with Cell. Peace has weakened you."Tarble taunted

" _Damn it! This is not going well!_ "thought Gohan

Gohan then backed up

He then put his hands up

" **Super Masenko!** _"_ Gohan as he shot a large yellow blast

Tarble smirked and held up his

A green light eerged from it

" **Final Shine Attack!** "cried Tarble

A green blast came out of Tarble's hand and went through Gohan's blast

Gohan gasped and quickly put his arms up,crossed,to block it

Once the blast hit Gohan there was a huge explosion

Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Miroku,ad Shippo covered their eyes from the smoke

When it cleared Gohan was covered in scratches and some burns with some steam coming from his body

"Gohan are you okay?"asked Kagome

"Hmmm. It seems that your lady friend is worried about you. And I thought she loved that dog over there. It's the perfect love triangle."said Trble

"Shut up. Leave her out of this!"yelled Inuyasha

Gohan then lunged and Tarble and kept attacking him

"Pathetic."Tarble said as he easily blocked a punch and hit Gohan in the face

"If only you trained during the times of peace. You probably could have saved your family."said Tarble

"Shut up..."said Gohan

"You could have beaten Mira and Majiin Buu. You could have saved your mother,Trunks's mother,my father,all your you letthem die."said Tarble

"Shut up!"cried Gohan as he began to attack viciously

"Now are you mad because you're losing or the fact that you were too weak to save them?"

"Tarble that's enough!"cried Future Trunks

"Quiet! You know its true! Your mother,your grandparents,he let them all die! You're just as angry!"cried Tarble

Future Trunks glared at him

Gohan then shot an energy blast which Tarble deflected back at him

Gohan moved out of they but Tarble appeared right in front of him and punched him in the stomach

He then began to throw punch after punch. He then threw a final kick causing gohan to fall a few feet away

"You are a weakling and now you'll join your friends and family and apologize for your weakness."said Tarble

Tarble then raised his hand and an energy disc came out of it.

"I'm going to take your head off."said Tarble

"NO!"cried Kagome as she shot a purified arrow in Tarble's shoulder

"Aaaaggg!"he cried as the attack misdirected the disc sending it to the water

Tarble felt great pain from the burning sensation of the arrow

He then ripped out of his shoulder

He then turned to Kagome

"You..."he said

Tarble thrust his hand out and blast came from it

"Kagome!"cried Inuyasha as he leaped in in front of her

The blast exploded on both of them causing them to be blown back a few feet

"Inuyasha, Kagome!"cried Miroku

They were both injured from the blast

"Quickly get them out of here!"cried Future Trunks as he prepared to engage Tarble

Miroku,Sango,and Shippo then took them at a safe distance

"Inuyasha...Kagome..."said Gohan with his eyes widened

"Uhh.."groaned Inuyasha as he pened is eyes and was greatly in pain

The blast was so powerful that Inuyasha,who has great endurance, could barely stand after taking

Kagome on the other hand barely could move.

"Kagome..are you okay?"asked Inuyasha as he tried to get up

"No, don't body is in a critical state."said Miroku

"I don't care. How's Kagome?"asked Inuyasha

"I'm..fine Inuyasha. Don't worry."Kagome said weakly

"That Tarble..." said Sango as she drew her boomerang

"Stay back Sango! I'm fighting him!"cried Futre Trunks

"No. I'm not going to sit here and do nothing! I'm a demon slayer! And I will slay evil!"cried Sango

"I'm going to fight too. He needs to go down."said Miroku

He and Sango then stepped forward

"Oh so all of you are going to fight me? Fine then, I'll make sure to finish off all of you before I kill that brat who cut my tail off."said Tarble

Suddenly the ground began to shake

They all turned to see Gohan who was causing it

"You...hurt..my friends."said Gohan threateningly

The ground continued to shake

"You will pay."continued Gohan as he stood up

His eyes were completely white and electricity surrounded him

"HHAAAAAAAAAA!"he cried as the ground cracked

"Gohan?"asked Kagome who was being held by Inuyasha

"What's happening to him?"asked Sango

"Whenever Gohan gets furious he starts fighting with amazing power. This is one of those moments."said Future Trunks

Gohan began to cry out as power came flowing through him surrounding him with golden aura

"So this is the power you used to defeat Cell. Well the come on!"cried Tarble as he powered up

Gohan then flew at Tarble in a blink of an eye and rammed his fist into Tarble's stomach

Tarble's mouth opened wide and his eyes widened from the blow

Gohan grabbed Tarble's head and began to punch him repeatedly in the face

He then kicked him into the air

Now angry Tarble then shot a large energy blast which gohan quickly maneuvered away from it and kicked Tarble right in the face sending him crashing him into a tree.

Gohan descended onto the ground

Tarbl cried out in anger as he released energy out of his body which destroyed some other trees

He then tried to punch gohan but he dodged it and began to pummel Tarble as much as he could

"Whoa..where was Gohan hiding this side of himself?"asked Shippo

"He was angered by how Inuyasha and Kagome got hurt."said Miroku

"Which led him to use his explosive power."said Sango

"You guys should be happy that he cares for you two."said Miroku smiling

Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed with embarrassment

"I think he would have acted the same if you 3 were hurt also."said Future Trunks,"Goes to show that Gohan is really a kind and caring person."

All of them smiled at how caring their friend was. And although they never said it they would protect him too.

Back to the battle Tarble,now bruised and inured,was breathing hard.

Tarble threw a kick and Gohan grabbed it and flung Tarble in the air

Gohan then rammed himself into Tarble's back and began to push him downward

They both fell at great speed until Tarble crashed into the floor causing a huge crater into the ground

"Wow. Gohan's ...being a bit...brutal."said Sango

"Yeah. Don't you think he's overdoing it a little?"asked Kagoe

"Let him be. Besides even if Tarble is my brother I still feel that he deserves whatever is coming to him."said Future Trunks

Gohan then jumped back

Tarble slowly got up

Tarble glared at Gohan

He then put energy into his fist and tried to punch Gohan with it but Gohan ducked and punched him right into the stomach

Tarble clutched his stomach in pain and coughed up blood

He then wiped it out of his mouth and saw it

" _My blood..My royal blood!"_ he thought

"I'm the prince of all Saiyans! How dare you make me shed my royal blood on worthless saiyan trash like you!"cried Tarble

"Sorry,but whether you're royal or not doesn't matter when it comes to strength."said Gohan."It's over."

Tarble then gritted his teeth in anger

"I will not stand for this! I will not be defeated by a low class wretch!"cried Tarble as he powered up

He then flew into the air

He then put his hands back.

A purple light came from them

"That's it! Every single one you dies! I'll make sure of it!I'm going to destroy you all, along with this planet!cried Tarble

Everyone gasped

"Is he serious?!"asked Sango

"No it has to be a bluff. He can't destroy the whole planet!"cried Inuyasha

"We don't know that for sure! Trunks can he?"asked Miroku

Future Trunks didn't answer his question.

He was too busy firing his own blast at Tarble

Tarble then put up a shield causing Future Trunks's blast to bounce off it

He kept firing blasts but none of them were fazing the shield

"I'll use my wind scar."said Inuyasha as he slowly got up

"No! You're hurt!"cried Gohan

"I can still fight! I'm not going to let this stop me!"

"You're body is too weak right now. Your attack won't be of use in this state. cried Gohan

"Damn it! None of my blasts are working!yelled Future Trunks

Gohan then powered up

"I'm putting everything I got into this blast!"cried Tarble

"Why are you doing this? Your fight is only with me! Don't include my friends or any innocent people in this! It's just cruel!"cried Gohan

"Of course it is! I'm freaking evil!"cried Tarble

"Well at least he's honest about it."said Sango

Gohan then powered up to his full power

Gohan cupped his hands

"This is where it ends! **Galick...!** "began Tarble

" **Ka...Me...Ha...Me...** "began Gohan

" **Gunnnnnn!** "

" **Haaaaaaaa!** "

An enormous blast of purple light came out of Tarble' hands while an enormous blue blast came from Gohan's

The blasts then collided causing a destructive beam struggle

Rocks started rising and the ground started shaking

Waves of water started forming

"This is crazy!"yelled Inuyasha

"We need to get out of here!"cried Miroku

"What about Gohan?"asked Kagome

"Go! Now!"cried Gohan

Future Trunks then reached into his puch and took out two senzu beans and gave it to Kagome and Inuyasha

"You have your own?"asked Kagome

"Why didn't you give them to us earlier?"asked Inuyasha

"I forgot I had them."Future Trunks said while smiling embarrassingly

Inuyasha scowled and he and Kagome ate them.

With their strength they began to take cover with the others

Meanwhile Gohan and Tarble were releasing ll the power they had into their blasts

"Give up son of Kakarrot! You cannot win!"cried Tarble

Gohan kept pushing

" _I don't know if I can make it..."_ he thought

"Hey are you gonna just let him kill us?!"asked Inuyasha,"Come on! You're stronger than this!"

"Yeah. We believe in you!"cried Kagome

"That's right! Gohan you can do this!"cried Sango

All of Gohan's friends began to cheer for him

Gohan then smiled and started releasing more power

Tarble was then getting pushed back

"No..."he began to say

"Now it ends! **Haaaaaaaaa!** "Gohan cried as he overpowered Tarble's blast

Tarble was then engulfed by the Kamehameha blast

"Aaaaggghhhhh!"he cried as the blast overpowered him

He was then sent flying thousands of miles away

Gohan then dropped to his knees breathing hard

"Gohan you did it!"cried Shippo as he ran and hugged him hard

"Aaaaggghhh!"he cried due to his injuries

"Stupid! Be careful he's hurt!"cried Inuyasha as he ran to him with the others

"Gohan you were truly amazing."said Future Trunks patting him in the shoulder

"Yes, I agree."said Miroku

"You did really great Gohan."said Sango hugging him

"Yeah,really showed him who's boss!"said Inuyasha

Kagome then came up to Gohan and also hugged him

"Thank God you're safe."she said

Suddenly the others weer surprised to see that Kagome had tears in her eyes

Gohan noticed this too and hugged her back

She felt so warm. He wanted to stay like this forever with her

Inuyasha,although feeling a bit jealous,just let them be

When they separated Gohan then began to feel the effects from the fighting

He then clutched his side

"Gohan!"cried Sango

"Trunks do you have anymore senzu beans?"asked Mioku

"No. The ones I gave to Inuyasha and Kagome were the last ones I had."replied Future Trunks

"How about the bag of senzu beans that Gohan gave you Kagome?"asked Inuyasha

"I gave them to Kaede so she can take it back to her home and grow more of them."

"Uh..guys I really feel like I'm about to pass ou..."began Gohan before he collapsed on the floor unconscious


	18. Ghosts from the Past

Chapter 18

"Man I feel great!"cried Gohan as he got up and stretched

After his epic battle with Tarble,he was taken back to Kaede's house and given a senzu bean

"Glad to know you're feeling better."said Kagome smiling

"These are such extraordinary medicine. They could be of great use."said Kaede

"Hey guys that reminds me where's Tarble?"asked Trunks

"Yeah we didn't see him come with you guys."said Goten

The others then exchanged looks

"Well guys it turns out Tarble isn't as good as we thought."said Gohan

Gohan then explained everything that happened to the two boys

"Whoa,he was a really bad guy."said Goten

"No kidding."replied Trunks

"Gohan I've been meaning to ask you this. Could Tarbe really have destroyed the whole Earth?"asked Miroku

Gohan nodded

"Oh come even Naraku could do that."said Inuyasha

"Yeah. I mean we've seen all of you do amazing things but destroying the Earth is just unreal."said Kagome

"I agree."said Sango

Gohan and Trunks exchanged looks

"I guess you guy won't believe us unless you see it for yourselves."said Future Trunks

"Of course we understand why you wouldn't. This doesn't seem realistic."said Gohan

"That's why we're going to show you how powerful the people from our era with us"said Future Trunks

They all went outside

Future Trunks then pulled out his capsule and threw it

In a puff of smoke the time machine appeared

"What're you taking your time machine out for?"asked Goten

"We're going to travel through time and show you an example of the kinds of threats we'll face."said Future Trunks

"Whoa really?"asked Shippo

"It's awesome! You go through this vortex and..."began Trunks

"How about we just let them experience it."said Gohan

"I do admit,it does sound interesting but is it safe?"asked Sango

"We'll be fine. I've traveled through time many times. The worse thing that could happen is that we might alter the events of the time period we visited. Other than that, there will be no changes to the time we're originally from."explained Future Trunks

"But if that's the case why is this Mira and Majiin Buu a great threat to you if no harm will be done to your time?"asked Miroku

"Because they had messed with the source of all time and space which the Supreme Kai of Time looks time travel won't have that much damage compared to what those two monsters did."

 _"So that's why nothing happened to my era whenever I go to the Feudal Era_." thought Kagome

"Alright are we gonna just stand here and talk all day or are we gonna do this thing?"asked Inuyasha

"Oh right"said Future Trunks

He then opened the top of the time machine

"But it's so small. How're we gonna fit in there?"asked Kagome

Future Trunks then pressed a button

The time machine began to expand and become wider

"Now it can fit up to 12 people."said Future Trunks

"That's so cool!"cried Shippo

Suddenly a shout was heard

They all turned to see who it was.

At the entrance of the village was Rin,Jaken,A-Un,and on top of of A-Un's back was a greatly inured Sesshomaru

"Kagome! Inuyasha!"cried Rin

"Rin!"cried Kagome as she ran to her

The others followed

"What happened?"asked Kagome

"Lord Sesshmaru's badly hurt!Please help him!"Rin cried with tears in her eyes

Gohan looked at Sesshomaru

He was unconscious and he had blood trickling down his head and mouth. His arm also had burnt marks and his sword Tokijin was broken with the broken blade lodged into his chest.

"Whoa, he got really messed up."said Inuyasha which made Rin cry more

"Sit boy!"cried Kagome

Inuyasha was slammed to the ground

Inuyasha began to groan

"Come into the house. We'll give him some of those bean treatments."said Kaede

The rest of them went while Gohan picked Inuyasha up from the floor

"Why does she keep doing that?"asked Inuyasha angrily

"Well you were kind of being insensitive."said Gohan

"Whatever. Let's get inside."

When Gohan and Inuyasha were in Sesshomaru was lying in the middle of the floor

"Well if we're going to give him a senzu bean we need to remove the broken blade from his chest"said Future Trunks

"So who's going to take it out?"asked Sango

"I'll do it."said Inuyasha smiling

Jaken then jumped between them

"Don't you dare touch master Sesshomaru with you filthy hands half breed!"cried Jaken

Inuyasha then punched across the head and threw him aside

"Now then where was I?"asked Inuyasha as he began to reach for it

"Inuyasha sit!"cried Kagome

"Owww! I'm just trying to help!"

"I don't think your help is necessary right now!"replied Kagome

"I'll do it. I've got a lot of experience with treating people."said Future Trunks

He then crouched down next to Sesshomaru

He carefully removed the blade which was deep into his chest.

After about 10 minutes the blade was out

This then caused Sesshomaru to open his eyes and breath a little

Future Trunks then quickly got a senzu bean and made him eat it

All the wounds Sesshomaru had were then gone

He then sat up

"Where am I?"he asked

"You're in Kaede's village. Rin took you here after you were stabbed."said Kagome

He turned to Rin who ran to him an hugged him

"I'm so happy you're alive!"cried Rin

Sesshomaru then did something that shocked the others especially Inuyasha

He put his arm around her and hugged her back

 _"Would you look at that."_ thought Kagome

" _Looks like Sesshomaru does have a heart."_ thought Sango

"Oh lord Sesshomaru!"cried Jaken as he came to hug him also

When Jaken leaped in the air with his arms stretched Sesshomaru back handed sending him flying and hitting the wall

"So what happened Sesshomaru?"asked Kagome after Sesshomaru let go of Rin

"That is none of your for Gohan's."he replied

"Wait, for me?"asked Gohan

" is something I must tell you has to do with that creature Buu"Sesshomaru said

Gohan then looked at his friends

"No. You have to tell all of us. We're all involved in this. Trunks is too."said gohan motioning to Future trunks

Gohan then explained about the events that took place after Sesshomaru then introduced Future trunks to him

"I see...Very well. I'll explain this only once."

 **Flashback**

Sesshomaru,Rin,Jaken,and A-Un were walking through the forest

As they walked a cloaked figure had been watching them from the trees

He followed them for about 20 mintues

"I already know you're here so show yourself."said Sesshomaru

"Um..mi lord what do you mean..."began Jaken

Suddenly the cloaked figure appeared right in front of them startling Rin and Jaken

"You sensed my presence. Maybe the people of this era aren't so useless after all."said the figure

"Who are you?"asked Sesshomaru menacingly

"You don't need to know that. Are you Sesshomaru?"the figure asked

"How dare you speak so formally to lord Sesshomaru. I should come over there and..."began Jaken

"Quiet Jaken. Yes I'm Sesshomaru."

"Excellent.I think I'll play with you for a bit."said the figure

Suddenly he appeared right behind Sesshomaru and kicked him hard

This sent Sesshomaru flying but he then flipped over and landed on his feet.

 _"I didn't even see him reminds me of how Gohan moves._ "he thought

The figure then removed his cloak

He had black spiky hair,gray skin,grayish skin,and a tail

What he wore was black and purple Saiyan armor with his arms and legs exposed. On his eye was apink scouter

"I guess I should give you my name before we tart. My name is Turles."

Sesshomaru then noticed the man's tail. He then remembered what Gohan told him about the Saiyans.

"Are you..a so called Saiyan?"Sesshomaru asked

"Oh so you've heard of me?No doubt the son of the Saiyan who betrayed our race told you about us. What was his name..Gohan?"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened

"What do you want from me?"Sesshomaru asked

"Oh nothing really. I'm sure you know Maiin Buu? You see he's my employer."said Turles s he lifted some of his hair up.

Sesshomaru then saw the Majiin M sign on his forehead

"I've basically came here to test your strength. I already know you were hopelessly defeated by Buu at the time,even when he was holding back his true power. So I've just come to run another test on I just enjoy the sensation of fighting. All Saiyans do."said Turles while licking his lips

Sesshomaru then drew his sword

Turles chuckled,"Let's begin." he said

Sesshomru lunged at Turles with Tokijin

Turles blocked the blade with his arm

Sesshomaru then broke away from him and shot an energy slash from his sword

Turles moved out of the way to avoid it.

Using his speed Turles moved right next to Turles and slashed his arm making a huge cut

Turles cried out in pain and jumped back

"Go lord Sesshomaru!"cried Rin

"Quiet Rin,lord Sesshomaru is in a serious battle!"cried Jaken

"Shut up...Jaken."Sesshomaru said making Jaken's head go down with sadness

"Huh. Looks like I underestimated you. I guess I have to get serious right away."Turles said while clutching his arm

Sesshomaru pointed his sword at Turles and a blue orb of energy was shot at Turles

Turles then deflected it back at Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru then dodged it causing it to hit the floor causing an explosion Using the smoke to cover him Sesshomaru used his sense of smell to smell to find Turles and catch him by surprise through the smoke

Sesshomaru then found Turles's scent and lunged at him,suddenly Sesshomaru felt Turles's elbow rammed into his stomach

Turles then back fist Sesshomaru to the floor

When the smoke cleared Jaken and Rin saw Sesshomaru on the ground

"Lord Sesshomaru!"cried Jaken

Sesshomaru got up.

"How did you know where I was?"he asked

Turles pointed to his scouter

"This picks up your location. It also measures how much power you have. Which I've checked while I was following you. After checking it,it showed that I was far stronger than you but sometimes a higher power level doesn't mean you have higher speed and reflexes than explains how you cut my arm"said Turles

"Hmph. No matter. I'll kill you anyways. Even if that contraption say otherwise."Sesshomaru said

Sesshomaru then kept slashing at Turles while he blocked it with his arms.

Turles then saw an opening at elbowed Sesshomaru in the face

He then kicked him crashing into a tree

"You scum..."said Sesshomaru now angry. His eyes turned red

Sessomaru then shot a large amount of lighting from his sword

It destroyed many trees as it came towards Turles

Turles then flew up quickly causing Sesshomaru to follow

The began to fight in the air

"Do you see them Jaken?"Rin asked

" seem a bit too high."said jaken

Turles then began to throw a flurry of punches and kicks while Sesshomaru began to block them with his sword

Turles feinted a punch and kicked Sesshomaru in his side causing him to cry out in pain and back up

"Oh come on. This can't be it. Show me your true power."said Turles as he came at Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru then tried to stab him but Turles appeared right behind him and slammed into the ground causing Sesshomaru to crash and make a crater

"Lord Sesshomaru!"cried Rin and Jaken as they an to him

"Jaken,get RIn out of here."said Sesshomaru as he slowly got up

Jaken then pulled Rin out of the way

"It seems that I overestimated your abilities."said Turles

This made Sesshomaru mad

He appeared behind Turles and tried thrust his sword into his head but Turles tilted his head without turning

He then grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and flipped him

Sesshomaru landed on the floor and Turles slammed his foot onto Sesshomaru's chest

"I think it' s time that I just finish you. I mean there is no way you'll survive Majiin Buu with your you is a m than him said Turles as he opened his hand in which a glowing energy ball was forming

Sesshomaru's eyes then turned red."You're the one who's going to be killed!"he cried as he turned into his dog yokai form causing Turles to get off him

Sesshomaru roared in anger

"Interesting. Well then,come and get me!"cried Turles

He flew up while Sesshomaru followed him in the air

"What happened to lord sesshomaru?"asked Rin

"He has turned into his animal form Rin. With this, his power and speed are multiplied."said Jaken

Sesshomaru clawed at Turles

Turles manuevered around Sesshomaru's attack

Turles then shot a large purple energy blast which hit Sesshomaru's side

Turles then flew closer to Sesshomaru and started blasting his face with multiple blasts

Suddenly Sesshomaru lashed out a clamped mouth over Turles's body

Turles cried out in pain as Sesshomaru's saliva turned to acid and burned

Turlesbrought forth all the strength so he can to get one of his hands positioned right

He then made a in Sesshomaru's mouth causing him to let go of him

Turles's armor was broken and his arms and leg were covered with some burn marks

Now angry he yelled,"You will pay for that you dog!"

Sesshomaru lunged at Turles

Turles then put his hands together

He slowly released them

As he did this a fiery ring of energy came out and expanded the farther he separated his arms

 _"_ **Kill Driver!** "he cried

He shot the ring at Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he took the full force of the attack

A large explosion occured

Sesshomaru began to fall from the sky turning back to normal and he landed with a hard thud

"No! Lord Sesshomaru!"cried Rin and Jaken

They were about to run to him again until Turles appeared right between them and Sesshomaru

He turned his head and smiled sinisterly at the two

"Oh that's cute. Your little friends are worried about 's too bad they'll have to see you die."he said

"Oh no you don't!"cried Jaken

He then got his staff and shot fire from it

Turles effortlessly blew the fire out with his ki

"Now really do you honestly think you can beat me with tha..."began Turles

Turles looked down and saw that he was impaled in the stomach by Sesshomaru with his sword

Turles coughed up blood

"You ...should never underestimate me."said Sesshomaru

"Cheap shot."he said

Turles then grabbed Sesshomaru's arm

He then began to burn it with his energy but Sesshomaru kept holding onto it

Turles then grabbed the blade and broke it with his bare hand

Sesshomaru,in,and Jaken gasp

" _He broke Tokijin with his bare hand._ "he thought

Turles then took out the broken blade from his stomach

Before Sesshomaru could react Turles blasted him to a tree

He then came at him and grabbed his throat and lifted his body up

"Die..."he said as he shoved the broke blade into Sesshomaru's chest.

He then threw him to Rin and Jaken

"Lord Sesshomaru no! Don't die!"Rin cried as she ran to him

Turles then said,"I can tell you're almost about to die. But if by some chance you do survive tell Gohan this,the ghosts of the past are coming to take their vengeance."

With that said Turles disappeared in flash of dark aura

 **Present**

Everyone had surpised looks on their faces. Especially Gohan and Future Trunks

"Are you sure his name was Turles?"Gohan asked

"Yes."Sesshomau said

"How do you know him Gohan?"asked Kagome

"He's one of the people my father defeated many years ago. If he's back and if he's working for Majiin Bu there's no telling who else from ur past will come back."Gohan said

"If that's the case we need to stop sitting around here and get on with the time traveling thing."said Inuyasha

"He's right. You all need to know the kinds of people we're up against."said Future Trunks

They all went outside

"This thing can fit 12 people. If you want you could come."said Future Trunks

"Wait..what? Why does he need to come?"complained Inuyasha

"He's just as involved in this like us Inuyasha."said Kagome

"Whatever."

"Fine.I'll come along. I too am curious about what kind of threats that will be along Rin,Jaken."said Sesshomaru

Jaken, who was shaking due to fear of the threats, then said,"You know someone needs to look after A-Un. I'll just stay back and look after them."said Jaken

Sesshomaru scowled

 **2** minutes **later**

"Now come along Jaken..."said Sesshomaru

"Yes..mi lord."said Jaken with two large bumps on his head

Everyone then entered the time machine

"So Trunks to which time are we going to?"asked Gohan

"A time where the others can get a good grasp of the kind of people who're we up : the kind of enemies you and I usually face back in our era."said Future Trunks

"Which time period do you have in mind?"asked Gohan

"The year when the Saiyans were destroyed."


	19. The Threats of time

Chapter 19

"Whoa this looks so cool!"cried Shippo

Him,Goten,Trunks,and Rin were looking out the window

The machine was racing through the time vortex at great speed

"Yeah Jaken come look at this!"cried Rin

Jaken looked out the window and was astounded

"lord Sesshomaru,this is quite extraordinary. You should see this."said Jaken

"It is of no concern to me Jaken."said Sesshomaru as he stood in a corner

"Geez why is he here?"whispered Inuyasha

"Again Inuyasha he's just as part of this as we are."replied Kagome

"Kagome's right. Besides we need all the help we can get."said Sango

"Yes. Surely you should have realize that after our fight with that Buu monster. Gohan wasn't even strong enough."said Miroku

"To be honest I'm kinda worried about what we're gonna see."said Kagome

"What're you so worried about?I'm gonna protect you so just relax."said Inuyasha

"Me too."said Gohan as he came forward.

"I already got that position covered pal so just back off!"cried Inuyasha

"Hey calm down. Kagome is close to me too. You can't be the only one who protects her. That's not how protecting works."replied Gohan

As they bickered Sango said,"Looks like the two boys are fighting over you."

"Indeed. Looks like there's going to be a love triangle of a sort."said Miroku

This made Kagome blush

After a few minutes the time machine reached its destination

They were in the middle of space above a giant red planet

"We're here!"cried Future Trunks

"Hey where are we?"asked Sango

"Is it night time or what?"asked Inuyasha

Kagome's eyes widened

"Are we in space?"asked Kagome

"We sure are."replied Future Trunks

"Whoa this is amazing!"cried Kagome

"Wait what do you mean space? We have enough room in this contraption."said Inuyasha

For the next 10 minutes she explained to everyone about space and the planets the best as she could to course they already knew about aliens but they hadn't thought that deep into where they were from. All they new was that they came from a different world

"Wow. There's so much to creation than we know."said Sango

"I agree. These things were never explained to me when I was trained to be a monk by master."said Miroku

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Trunks what did you bring us here for? I thought you're gonna show us a demonstration of our enemies or whatever."said Inuyasha

"Oh right. It should be starting now."said Future Trunks

They looked out the front window

Suddenly, a few yards away they saw space ship hovering over the red planet

"Hey Trunks what planet is that?"asked Kagome

"That is Planet Vegeta. The planet of the Saiyans."said Future Trunks

"And is that floating thing a ship of some sort?"asked Sango

"Yes."

Suddenly out of the ship came a stream of soldiers going towards the planet

Out of the planet came a lone Saiyan warrior flying towards the soldiers

Once he reached them ,he began to slaughter them all.

"Whoa who's that?"asked Shippo

" he a Saiyan?"asked Kagome

"Yes. His name is Bardock. He also happens to be Gohan and Goten's grandfather."said Future Trunks

Everyone gasped in shock. Especially Gohan and Goten

"How do you know?"asked a bewildered Gohan

"It says right here in the time files."

Future Trunks motioned to a screen where it explained the events going on

"Bardock...the father of Goku or Kakarrot."read Gohan

"So Goku is the name of your father?"asked Kagome

"Yeah."replied Gohan

"Then who's Kakarrot?"asked Miroku

"That's also my Dad. It's his Saiyan name. When he arrived on Earth he was named Goku on earth by n old man named Gohan. Hews my dad's adopted grandfather. I was named after him."said Gohan

"Now that you mention it Tarble did keep calling you "son of Kakarrot"a lot."said Sango

"Either way he looks so cool! He's fighting all of them without any help!"cried Shippo

"He also looks really scary."said Rin

"He does seem quite powerful."said Sesshomaru

"Yeah probably stronger than you."replied Inuyasha

Sesshomaru gave him a glare

"How dare you say that about master Sesshomaru! I don't think a half breed like you has any room to talk!"cried Jaken

"What did you say you little lizard."said Inuyasha menacingly

"Sit boy..."said Kagome

Inuyasha was slammed to the ground causing the time machine to shake

"Watch what you're doing idiot!"cried Inuyasha

"Oooops. "said Kagome smiling embarassingly

"Yeah Kagome.I don't think you should do that in here."said Gohan nervously

THey then began to resumewatching the battle

"I don't get it how come other Saiyans aren't helping him."said Sango

"Basically what happened was Bardock obtained psychic powers and saw a vision of planet Vegeta being destroyed. He tried telling this to the other Saiyans but no one believed he went to fight by himself."explained Future Trunks

"Besides I don't think he needs help."said Miroku

The soldiers then began to grab onto Bardock

"Frieza!"he cried

"What's he saying? Freeze?"asked Kagome

"Frieza. He's the name of a alien tyrant who the Saiyans worked for. They went around wiping out the people on different planets to be sold."said Future Trunks

"Oh so that's why they did those things. When Gohan explained it he made it sound like they did it for fun."said Kagome

"Even thought it was a job they enjoyed doing it. They enjoyed the thrill of fighting."

"They were warriors. They lived to fight."said Sesshomaru feeling a bit intimidated

"That still doesn't explain why this is happening."said Inuyasha

"Bardock had a vision that Frieza was going to destroy Planet Vegeta. The reason why was because Frieza was afraid of them and how they were becoming stronger. He feared an uprising."explained Future Trunks

"And he just did that even though they worked for him?"asked Sango in shck

"Yes. When it comes to these kind of people there's no such thing as loyalty or comrades. Bardock was one of the only Saiyans to ever care for his comrades. And after they were killed by Frieza's soldiers and seeing the visions of Planet Vegeta's destruction he began to feel remorse for what he and the rest of the Saiyans did."

"Frieza! Come out and face me you coward!"cried Bardock

Out of the ship a short purple alien came out in a space pod

"Is that it? Geez and you made it sound like he was a big threat! He's so short!"laughed Inuyasha

"Don't be a fool. Looks are deceiving in battle. Sometimes the ones that look harmless are the deadliest."said Sesshomaru

"Yeah Shippo was so dangerous when we met him.."said Inuyasha sarcastically

"Hey!"cried Shippo

He then jumped on Inuyasha and started puling his hair

Him and Shippo then began to fight

Kagome then took a deep breath and smacked Inuyasha across the head

"Owww! He started it!"cried Inuyasha

"If you hadn't been such a jerk he wouldn't have."scolded Kagome

Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha

Outin space Bardock grinned as Frieza came out

"Frieza! You finally showed yourself!"cried Bardock

"Oh yes. Aren't you the low class Saiyan Bardock?Dodoria was supposed to have disposed of you."said Frieza

"Sorry but looks like he failed. Frieza I know all about your plan to destroy us all. For years we worked for planet after planet and yet you betray us. Well then it's could go find yourself new suckers to work for you. But before I go I wanna leave you with something."said Bardock

Bardock then opened his palm

A glowing ball of energy surrounded it

Frieza then raised one finger an a tiny orange ball,smaller than Bardock's,appeared on it

"This is for all the people we slaughtered in your name! Die you bastard!"cried Bardock

He then threw the ball of energy

Suddenly Frieza's ball of energy expanded largely

Much larger than Brdock's now

Bardocks attack went inside Frieza's ball having no effect

Frieza smiled and directed it Towards Bardock and Planet Vegeta

"What is that thing?"asked Inuyasha

"It's his attack."said Gohan

Frieza's Supernova ball then engulfed Bardock and the other Frieza soldiers out there with him

It then began to go onto Planet vegeta

As the ball hitthe planet looked as if it was cracking

"What the hell..."was all Inuyasha could say as him and the others watched in shock

The planet the began to glow yellow

Although they were in space everyone could hear the screams and yells of the dying and destruction

Goten and Shippo buried themselves into Gohan and Kagoe to avoid watching it

Rin did the same with Sesshomaru

"Ha ha ha ha! Oh my what excellent fire works! Dodoria! Zarbon! Look at the fire works aren't they splendid?HAHAHAHAHAHA!"laughed Frieza as the planet exploded.

After a few minutes Frieza went back to the ship and left

The others besides Gohan and Future Trunks were shaken up

Kagome,Sango,and Miroku were sweating

Inuyasha had his eyes widened

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth

the kids were all trembing

"I...can't believe it."said Inuyasha

"I have never seen such destructive power."said Miroku

"Not even Naraku showed this."said Sango

Sesshomaru stood their silently not uttering a single word. Of course he acted as if he was unfazed but in the inside he felt like shaking

Jaken on the other hand was past anyone's help. He had passed out

"Well now you guys on the bright side we're stronger than him."said Gohan motioning to him and Future Trunks

Everyone gasped

"Are you serious Gohan?"asked Kagome surprised

"Yeah."said Gohan

"What are you guys?"asked Inuyasha

"So I take it you were holding back much of your power when you fought me then."said Sesshomaru

"Yeah. Sorry Sesshomaru. I didn't want to destroy the forest."said Gohan

"Hmph."Sesshomaru replied as he kicked Jaken awake

"Is it over?"asked Jaken

"Get up from the floor."said Sesshomaru

" I hate to break the bad news but you all need to know something. Mira and Majiin Buu are also stronger than him. ANd I know you already know that they're stronger than us all "said Future Trunks

Everyone realized this and were sweating even Gohan and Future Trunks

Suddenly Kagome slammed her foot down

"That's enough!"she cried startling everyone

"Who cares if they're stronger than us? We've faced many enemies before against all odds."she said

"But this is different Kagome. What we fought were demons. I'm pretty sure none of them have the power to destroy a world."said Miroku

"That doesn't mean we can't stop them! Nothing is unbeatable!Even if they can kill us with one attack they still have weaknesses."she said

There was then a long pause

"Are we...really going to let innocent people die because of this?"she asked

She turned to Inuyasha

"Well?! she cried

Inuyasha then smiled

"Kagome's right! We may be outmatched but that doesn't mean it's hopeless!"

It was as if at that moment everyone's fer was lifted

"Yeah! We can do this won't e the first time we fought an enemy stronger than us but we always found a way to beat them right Trunks?"asked Gohan

"You're right."said Future Trunks

Future Trunks then put his fist forward

"We can do this."he said

Gohan,Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Miroku,Trunks,Goten,and Rin put their fists forward too

Sesshomaru was still sanding unwilling to put his fist up

"Oh come on Sesshomaru you're part of our team too."said Gohan

"Hmph. I do not involve myself with this kind of ridiculousness."he said

"Yes. Master Sesshomaru is above this."said Jaken

"It's not like we need him anyways."replied Inuyasha

Rin then pulled on Sesshomaru's cloak

"Please master Sesshomaru."she said sweetly

"Rin quit bothering him. Like I said he is way above this."began Jaken

Jaken and the others were then surprised at what happened next especially Inuyasha

Sesshomaru made a fist and thrust his hand fist out with the others

" _She sure knows how to sweet talk him."_ thought Sango

"What are all of you looking at? How about we get on with this before I change my mind."said Sesshomaru

"Alright then! Let's go team!"cried Gohan as he and the others then raised their fists in the air.

As this happened they had no idea they were being watched

Back in the Feudal Era Mira and Naraku were watching them from a time portal

"So they went into that time."said Mira

"Yes. Such an interesting person this Bardock was."said Naraku

"You know I'm quite glad they weren't paying attention to what happened to Bardock after he was engulfed by the all of energy."

"And why is that?"

"Let me show you."said Mira

He then snapped his fingers

Suddenly a dark cloudy aura emerged right in front of them

Out of the aura came a tall figure

He had long spiky hair,black sleeveless armor,and a mask

"Is this that man Bardock?"asked Naraku

" see during that event many years ago I was there. I had been tracking powerful warriors for personal reasons. I then came across this Bardock. I already knew that he wasn't the strongest but something about him interested me. So I watched his every movement up to the point to his supposed death. At the last second I went in and took him while his planet exploded. I then put this mask on him so that I can control him."said Mira pointing to Bardock's mask which was white and green with two glowing red eyes

"I see. So you plan to use him against those children?"asked Naraku

"Soon. Besides I'm pretty sure Bardock would like to have a little family reunion with his grandchildren."


	20. Painful Past

Chapter 20

When they got back they decided to stay at Kaede's village for a few days to recuperate.

Rin gladly chose to stay in the village to rest while Sesshomaru chose to tolerate staying there much to Inuyasha's dismay

During this time Kagome went back to her era to catch up on school and promised to be back in two days

...

Meanwhile many miles from Kaede's village was another small village

In one of the small houses was an greatly injured Tarble wrapped in bandages

Tarble began to groan as he was waking up

He slowly opened his eyes to find a woman sitting next to him

She wore a white kimono and a long red skirt

She had smooth white skin and long black hair tied in a pony tail

And even Tarble had to admit she was beautiful

"Where...am I?"asked Tarble

"I found you in the forest half dead. So I took you in here. Don't worry. You're safe now."said the woman

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kikyo."

Tarble's eyes widened remembering the story between Inuyasha ad Kikyo

"You look surprised. Do you know me?"asked Kikyo

"I heard about you mostly. I just expected you to be... older." said Tarble while sitting up

"It's a long story."Kikyo replied

She then stood up and went to a cooking pot she had put in a fire

Out of the pot she poured stew into a bowl

"You must be awfully hungry."Kikyo said as she handed him the bowl

Tarble then began to devour the bowl at surprising speed

Kikyo's eyes widened surprised as he raised his bowl now empty after 30 seconds for more

She then gave him another bowl plus an extra bowl of rice

He then began to continue devouring the food

After he was done Kikyo said,"My my. You have quite the is your name?"

"Tarble."he said wiping his mouth and now I must go."said Tarble

As he got up he flinched in pain due to his wounds

"Careful! You're still recovering."said Kikyo

Tarble then sat back down

"But may I ask you something? How did you get these wounds? Did any demons attack you?"asked Kikyo

"How does this concern you?"asked Tarble

"I'm a priestess. It's my duty to protect the innocent from evil demons. I must know if this village is in any danger."

Tarble then sighed

He then began to tell her how he had traveled to this era to stop Mira and Majiin Buu. He also told her how Naraku was working with them much to her surprise and how he had met Inuyasha,Gohan,and the others and had a major conflict with them resulting in a fight to the death. He did leave out the part where he tried to destroy earth.

"I see. So that's how you knew me. Kaede must have told you the story between Inuyasha and I."said Kikyo

" Yes but I have no interest in love stories. But since I have you here I've been meaning to ask you if you know where Naraku is. If I find him,I find Mira and Buu."said Tarble

"That's what I have been trying to find out. I've been constantly traveling to retrieve the shikon jewel fragments before he does. At the same time trying to find him. The closest I've ever been to finding him is when I would feel his presence around me but he would be hidden."said Kikyo

"Then there is no point for me to stay here any longer."said Tarble

As he was about to get up lightning appeared in the sky

It was night and it was raining

"What an inconvenience."said Tarble irritated

Kikyo got up

As she walked into her room she turned her head and said, "You may leave or stay the whatever you wish."

She then entered her room and closed the door

Tarble looked out and saw that it was pouring hard

" _Damn. Of course I can easily handle this rain but due to my bandages covering my wounds I can't afford to expose myself to water. Then I'll not be fully recovered when I face Mira."_ thought Tarble

Tarble then decided to stay and sleep on the floor

" _Mira, the next time I see you I'll make sure it will be our last meeting. The next time I see you,you will be dead at my feet ."_

Tarble then closed his eyes and let the memories of the past flood his dreams.

...

It was a dark night 17 years ago on planet Frieza 219

In the middle of the planet was one of the galactic tyrant Frieza's bases

A platoon of Frieza's warriors were ready to set out to conquer other planets after managing the one they were in for about 2 years

One of them were the saiyans Vegeta,Nappa,and Raditz

They were about to enter their pods until they saw a woman running towards them

She was a Saiyan also.

She had long spiky brown hair and a tail

She wore a black and purple short sleeved saiyan armor and wore a purple scouter on her left eye

"Are you just going to leave?!It's not mandatory for all soldiers to go!"she cried as she ran up to Vegeta

"Hmph. Why would I stay in this wretched place any longer Seripa? Especially when I have the choice."replied Vegeta

"Who then is going to help me raise the brat?"

"Let him fend for himself. I have no interest in children."

Seripa clenched her fists

"Oh come now sweet heart no need to get upset. It's bad for a mother to be worked up so much."mocked Nappa

"That's right. You might get crow's feet."said Raditz

Both of the men began to laugh

Vegeta smirked at the joke

Not able to take it anymore she raised her hands and shot a blast at them

Nappa sneered and with one hand he deflected it causing it to destroy some rocks

She then lunged at Vegeta with a powerful punch but he easily caught it

He then back fisted her causing her to fall to the ground

"You...bastard. After all those nights we had you're just going to leave me and Tarble?"asked Seripa with angry tears in her eyes

Vegeta then laughed

"What, did you think I loved you? Oh please why would I take a low class warrior as my wife?You were merely just a tool for my pleasure. Besides with our race gone I'm out of options."mocked Vegeta

The three men began to laugh

They then entered the pods and left to space

Seripa clenched the dirt on the floor

"DAMN YOU!"she cried as the pods flew off

She then got up and went into the base

She then went to the training room

In there was a 1 year old Tarble fighting 3 saibamen

Although still a very young child Tarble had been pummeling the three

He then shot 3 blasts from his body killing them

One of the men who were in charge of the training simulation his mouth open

"Wha...what is he? He's only a baby!"he cried

"Well what do you expect?He's Vegeta's son."said Seripa

Tarble went out of the room and saw his mother

Although still a baby Tarble's Saiyan anatomy was far more superior than a human's

He was able to fight,think,and even speak

"Tarble!Come here!"she yelled

He went to her

"Yes mother?"he asked

"We're going on a trip. Get ready."she said

Tarble then put on some new clothes

After a few minutes they both left

They then flew for about 20 minutes up to a forest

"Mother why are we..."began Tarble before Seripa kicked him in the face

He skidded across the floor

"I never should've had you."she began

Tarble looked up in shock

"Because of you I had showed weakness to a man. Something I vowed my self never to do."

She then got into a fighting position

"Get up you insolent brat!"she cried

Tarble then got up.

He had never truly fought with his mother before except for sparring sessions but he knew that was just training but this was a real fight

"Come on! Fight me!"she cried

Seripa then threw a punch which Tarble barely dodged

Tarble then tried to kick her but she grabbed his tail and flung him to a tree

Tarble cried out in pain once he hit it

"You're too weak."she said while turning her back to him

"Don't come back to the base or I will kill you. You can fend for yourself for all I care."she said

She then flew off

Now most children would cry if this happened but Tarble didn't. Instead he was angry, angry but confused

What had he done to upset her? He was just training until she started acting all crazy

Tarble then flew up

He saw no sight of his mother or the base

He tried to call to her but no one was there

He flew back down

It was cold so he blasted down a tree and used large pieces f its trunk as firewood

He then made a fire from one of his blasts

Tarble then huddled close to the fire

" _Mother...why did you do this to me? I'm all alone now."_ he thought as he closed his eyes

Later in the night Tarble was awaken by rustling in the bushes

Out of the bushes were these wild wolf aliens

A whole pack of them were there

Tarble quickly got up and tried to back away but they all jumped on him

Tarble felt all the bites and scratches he was getting

" _I can't believe this is happening. First my mother and now this."_ he thought

Suddenly thinking about his mother,hearing her words "too weak" then made him angry

"HAAAAAAAAA!" he cried as he released a large amount f energy from his body knocking all the wolves back

He instantly began slaughtering every wolf in the pack letting his Saiyan instincts kick in

After he was done he was covered in blood

Tarble then shouted as loud as he could in anger, letting the whole forest hear.

"The cry of a warrior..."said a voice

Tarble turned around to see a man in a cloak

Tarble took a position

"Oh I'm no danger to you. So sorry not to introduce myself. My name is Mira. What is yours?"he asked

Not letting his guard down Tarble said,"I'm Tarble."

"I see. I can tell from your physical features that you are the son of Vegeta prince of the your long hair."he said

"So you know my father?"asked Tarble

"I've been mostly monitoring him for some time. I assume that you know that he has left the planet for good."asked Mira

Tarble gasped

"My father...left?"Tarble asked

"Hmmm I guess you didn't know."

Tarble clenched his fists in anger

"I also had seen that scuffle you had with your mother earlier."he said

"She thinks it's my fault that my father let. That I was the reason that she showed weakness to a man."Tarble said

Tarble looked to the ground. Now his fists were shaking

Tarble then held one of his hands out to the side making it face a tree

"HAAAAAAAA!"he cried as he began to repeatedly shoot ]that tree and other with energy blasts

As he destroyed them Mira smiled

" _This child must come with me."_ he thought

After Tarble stopped he was breathing hard

"I have a proposition for you Tarble."Mira said

"What kind of proposition."

"I am recruiting warriors and I believe with your potential and with training you could be a very powerful warrior. Stronger than either of your parents."he said

Tarble gave him a suspicious look

"Why are you so interested in my growth of power?"asked Tarle

"Let's just say I hate to see talent become spoiled."said Mira

Tarble thought about this for a moment. He didn't know if this was some kind of trap or trick but since his pparents don't seem to care for him he had nothing to lose

"Have we reached an agreement?"Mira asked

"Fine."said Tarble

"Excellent. Now come with me. Your training starts soon."he said smiling

 **Present**

Tarble shot out of the floor where he slept and sat up

He was sweating.

" _I haven't thought about that day in so long."_ he thought

He looked out and saw it was morning

He then noticed a bowl of food right next to him that Kikyo had made for him

He then began to devour it

After finishing

He went outside

As the sun shined he saw Kikyo hanging clothes and sheets on a rope

He then looked around the village and saw everyone going about their lives

All the men were doing farm work and riding carriages

The women were hanging clothes and cooking

And the children were playing

Kikyo noticed Tarble standing outside

"Good you slept well?"she asked

Tarble nodded yes

"By the way I noticed how your clothes were torn. So I made this."

Kikyo then took one of the clothes from the rope

It was a black kimono

"I don't need any clothes."said Tarble coldly

"Hmph. I assumed you did seeing that you only wore pants which are torn and shoes that were dirty. Besides this kimono can cover your bandages from being torn or wet from the rain. But i you don't need it..."kikyo said

Tarble then thought about it

"Fine."he said and he grabbed it out of her hand and went back to the small house

" _Hm...This man isn't quite pleasurable to be around that much."_

Suddenly a little boy and girl came up to Kikyo

"Lady Kikyo,can you play with us?"asked the girl

Kikyo smiled,"I'm sorry little one but I have work to do. I'll play with you later , I promise."she said

Tarble then came out of the house fully dressed in a black kimono

The look of irritation on his face made Kikyo smirk and Tarble gave her a dirty look

"I hope I've entertained you."he said coldly

"It doesn't look that bad."she said while smiling

Tarble then noticed the children

"Lady Kikyo who is this man?"asked the little boy

"He looks scary."said the little girl hiding behind Kikyo

"His name is Tarble. I found him in the forest injured."she said

"Nice to meet you."said the little boy holding out his hand

Tarble looked at the boy and turned and walked away.

"He's not really friendly."said the little boy

"Yeah he's mean."said the little girl

As Tarble was about to leave the village he suddenly saw a creature flying into the sky

Kikyo then saw it too

The sky turned black

"It's one of Naraku' demons!"Kikyo cried

She then drew he bow and arrow which she left right next to her in case of moments like these

The demon came at Kikyo She began to shoot it with arrows

It was shot in it's side and cheek

It roared in anger

It then opened its mouth and began to suck the souls out of Kikyo

" _Uh...it's the same kind of demon that came last time."she thought_

She felt herself growing weak

Just as it was about to strike her Tarble shot a bast in its face

The demon turned around and faced Tarble

"It seems that this monster wants to cause trouble. I'll be happy to play along."said Tarble

He flew at the monster shocking Kikyo, the children,and the other villagers

Tarble grabbed its tail and flung it to the ground

Tarble appeared right on top of it and held his hand out

"Burn in hell."he said

And he blasted the demon leaving its body burned and damaged

Tarble then got off it

The villagers then ran to him and started thanking him and hugging him much too irritation

Kikyo approached him

"You...are you some kind of sage or monk?"she asked

"No. I'm not a human at all. But I'm not a demon either. I hate it when people confuse me of that."said Tarble

"What are you then?"

"I'm a Saiyan.I'm not from this planet."said Tarble

This shocked everyone

"I see. So you've come from another either way I want to thank you for what you've done"said Kikyo

" 't mistake this. I only did it to repay a debt. That's all."he said as he turned around to leave

He was a few feet away from the demon's body until suddenly miasma exploded from it

"Don't breath it in! It's poisonous!"she yelled

Everyon covered their mouths including Tarble. Suddenly out of the demon's body came a recovered Naraku smiling

"Naraku!"Kikyo cried

As she was about to shoot him with an arrow he disappeared and reappeared behind her and grabbed her

Naraku flew up

"Nice to see you again Tarble."said Naraku

"Naraku!I see you've recovered from our last fight. Of course I wouldn't call it a fight but more like your beating."replied Tarble

"You're arrogant as always."

"Listen I have no time for small talk. Where is Mira!"he cried

"If you want to save this woman or find Mira you need to find my castle if you can!"he cried

"I'll just beat it out of you!"Tarble cried

He flew at Naraku but then Naraku covered himself in miasma causing Tarble to go back

Naraku then disappeared in a puff of miasma

"Damn it!"Tarble cried

" _If I'm going to find Mira and Buu I'm going to need to know where that freak Naraku's castle is. I don't know anyone from this damn era who knows anything about Naraku except for that dog half breed trash and his friends. Damn but it's better than nothing."_

Tarble then focused his energy and concentrated

After a few minute he sensed all of their energy

In a flash he flew to their direction at high speed not wasting another moment


	21. A New discovery

Chapter 21

Back in Kaede's village Sango was sitting right next to her brother Kohaku who was unconscious

" _Oh Kohaku. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you from Naraku..."_ she thought

Kaede had been working on Kohaku to release him from Naraku's control

She had been using different priestess methods but with no success.

She tried removing the shard attached to him but i she did remove it he would die

Miroku then came into the room

"Hey Sango. Are you alright?he asked

She turned to Miroku

"I'll be fine. I'm more concerned for memory was wiped out so he doesn't remember me. But if somehow he does regain it he'll still suffer because of the crimes he did while he was being controlled by Naraku."

"Damn that Naraku. He's caused so much pain."said Miroku

There was then a long silence

Miroku then spoke up

"Sango I promise you we will find a way to save Kohaku. Even if I have to die in the process."he said

He took Sango's hand, "I really mean it."he continued

Sango smiled

"Thank you Miroku."Sango said as she hugged him

They were in a hugging position for about a few minutes until suddenly Sango felt Miroku's hand on her butt

Turning red she smacked him hard in the face

"You lecherous monk!"she cried as she stormed off

She then went outside and saw that everyone was doing there own thing

Goten,Trunks,Shippo,and Rin were playing

Sesshomaru and Jaken were simply sitting under a tree

And Future Trunks was working on the time machine

 _"I don't see Inuyasha and Gohan. Which reminds me...I didn't get the chance to thank Gohan for saving Kohaku's life from Tarble."_

She then went up to Future Trunks

"Hey Trunks."she Said

"Oh, hey Sango. How's your little brother?"he asked

"He's doing fine I have you seen Inuyasha and Gohan?"

"Uh yeah. They said they were going to that well to wait for Kagome."

"Oh. Thanks."said Sango

She then went to the Bone Eater's well

She found Inuyasha crouched near the well while Gohan was practicing martial arts

"Geez...what's taking her so long!"Inuyaha cried

"Hey cut her a break. She might be busy."said Gohan as he was now loating in the air and throwing kicks

"How can she be busy while we're looking for the jewel fragments?"asked an annoyed Inuyasha

"She has responsibilities there too you know."he said since he understood what it meant to live a double life

"Whatever."

"Hey Gohan!"Sango cried

Gohan noticed her and descended to the ground

"What's up Sango?"said Gohan

"Listen. I didn't get the chance to thank you for protecting Kohaku.I owe you one."

"Oh it was nothing."he said

"No really.. .I'm very grateful for what you've done."

She then hugged him

"Hey I don't think Miroku's going to like that."said Inuyasha

Sango then gave him her creepy look causing Inuyasha to cower back

After about 20 minutes Kagome emerged from the well

"Took you long enough!"cried Inuyasha

"Is that anyway to greet me?"asked an annoyed Kagome

"Don't mind him he just missed you."joked Gohan

"No I didn't!"cried Inuyasha blushing

Kagome smiled

"Did you miss me?"she asked Gohan

Gohan then blushed also

"Yeah of course. Who wouldn't?"said Gohan

Now it was Kagome's turn to blush

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in jealousy

" _Yup just one big love triangle._ "Sango thought

The 4 of them headed back to Kaedes village

Kagome then greeted the others

Later she began to study for some other tests she had

"I just don't get this."she said as she was working on Geometry

"Need any help?"asked Gohan as he sat right next to her

"Yeah thanks. I don't really get this question."

Gohan began to help her with her studying

As they did this Inuyasha stood from afar watching them with his arms crossed

"Looks like somebody's getting jealous again."said Miroku as he and Sango walked to him

"Do you guys have anything better to do?"asked an irritaetd Inuyasha

"Look Inuyasha why don't you just tell Kagome how you feel?"asked Miroku

"Yeah. I don't know if you noticed but Gohan and Kagome have a lot in common. You're bound to run out of time to have her."said Sango

"Oh shut up you morons! What do you guys know?"asked Inuyasha

"Is it Kikyo? Inuyasha you need to decide."said Miroku

"Who do you want?"asked Sango

Inuyasha was about to say something until they saw a whirl wind approaching going into the village towards them

It stopped right in front of Inuyasha,Sango,and Miroku

Out of it came Koga

"Oh great now he's here too."said Inuyasha

"Nice to see you too mutt."said Koga

"What're you doing here Koga?"asked Sango

"I tracked Kagome's scent and came to see her. Where is she..."began Koga

He noticed her with Gohan under the tree

"What's that guy doing with Kagome"asked Koga angrily

"Wait Koga!"cried Miroku as Koga walked towards them

"Hey Gohan what're you think you're doing with my woman?"

Gohan looked up to see Koga angrily looking down on him

"Oh hey Koga. Me and Gohan were just studying."said Kagome getting up

Koga took Kagome's hands

"I'm so happy to see you again Kagome. I'll make sure I'll never let you go"he said

Kagome smiled uncomfortably

A large sweat drop appeared behind Gohan's head

"Hey Koga get your hands off Kagome!"cried Inuyasha as he was about to attack

Gohan quickly stood up and got between them

"Look guys calm down..."began gohan

"Stay out of this!"yelled Inuyasha as he put his hand on his sword

"Oh you wanna go mutt?Fine then!"cried Koga getting ready to fight

"Bring it on you scrawny wolf!"

"Hey wuit it you two! Koga where's Ayame?"Kagome asked

"Please don't mention her. I tried to lose her on my way here."said Koga

Suddenly as if on cue Ayame came into the village with her whirlwind and appeared right in front of them

"Koga! How could you just leave me like that?"asked Ayame angrily

"Would you stop following me around?You're starting to annoy me like the mutt."said Koga

Inuyasha glared at him.

"Don't be so rude to Ayame ,Koga."said Kgome

"That's right."said Sango

"I suggest you be a little more delicate with her."said Miroku

"Who asked you monk?"asked Koga

As they were bickering Goten,Trunks,Shippo,and Rin were watching this

"I don't think I wanna grow up."said Trunks

"Me too."said Goten

"Me three."said Shippo

"Me four."said Rin

Under the tree Sesshomaru was irritate from their bickering

"Lord Sesshomaru would you want me to quiet them down?"asked Jaken

Sesshomaru got up

"SILENCE!"cried Sesshomaru

Everyone topped and turned to them

"I don't know if you fools realize this but we should focus on our enemies."

"Sesshomaru's right. We need to think of a plan to stop Naraku,Mira,and Buu."said Future Trunks as he approached them

"Hey that reminds me where's that other guy with the long spiky black hair?"asked Koga

Future Trunks and Gohan exchanged glances. They then both nodded

Future Trunks ad the others began to explained to Koga,Ayame,Sesshimaru,Rin,and Jaken all that happened to them since they weren't there at the time

They also explained what happened with Tarble and how he attacked them which made Koga gasp

"How dare he try to hurt Kagome?" Tarble asked in anger

He then turned to Inuyasha

"And you why didn't you protect her?"asked Koga

"Inuyasha did. He jumped right in front of her."said Gohan defending Inuyasha

"Well the fact she still got hurt isn't enough!"

"Shut up! The same thing would have happened if you were in my position!"yelled Inuyasha

"No it wouldn't. I'm a lot faster than you,especially with these jewel shards in my legs. I could have protected her better."

Inuyasha then was about to draw his sword

"Hey cut it out both of you. Koga I'm fine. Really."said Kagome

Koga gave a last glare to Inuyasha in which Inuyasha glared back.

"Now that we got that any of you know where Naraku is?"asked Future Trunks

Everyone was silent

"No we don't. We know he has a castle but no one was able to find it."said Miroku

"How here I thought you all would be useful. Goes to show how useless earthlings are."said a voice

Everyone looked up

Floating in the air was Tarble in a black kimono and with his arms crossed

They all gasped except for Sesshomaru of course

Tarble descended to the ground

"Tarble!"cried Gohan as he took a battle position

"We thought you were..."began Kagome

"Dead? Sorry to disappoint you but there is no way I will be killed by a low class saiyan."said Tarble as he walked towards them

Koga stepped forward

"Hey buddy I heard about what you did to Kagome so you're about to get the beating of your life."said Koga

Tarble smirked, "Bring it on."he said

Koga lunged at Tarble covered in a whirlwind

Koga then jumped out of it and gave Tarble a powerful punch

It then made contact to Tarble face

Suddenly Koga felt as if he had punched something as hard as metal

Koga's punch had not done any damage

"What?!"cried Koga

The others were surprised

"His punch didn't even faze him!"cried Sango

Tarble smiled

"Is that all you got little wolf?"he asked

Koga began to repeatedly punch and kick Tarble which he easily blocked

Just as Koga was about to deliver a final punch Tarble disappeared and reappeared behind Koga and kicked him into a tree

Koga gritted his teeth in anger

He then jumped in the air and threw a powerful kick but Tarble grabbed his leg and flung him to Inuyasha and the others

"Koga!"Ayame cried as she ran to Koga and knelt next to him

"Are you okay?"asked Kagome as she knelt next to him also

"I'm fine..."said Koga

He then took Kagome's hands

"Especially when you're here with me."he continued making her smile uncomfortably

Ayame then glared at the both of them due to jealousy

"Now that you idiots have calmed down I can finally tell you why I'm here.I'm looking for your sorry excuse for an enemy Naraku so I can also find Mira and Buu."said Tarble

"Why would we tell you where Naraku is."challenged Inuyasha

"Because it also involves your former lover,Kikyo who I met earlier."said Tarble

Everyone gasped

"What happened to Kikyo? If you did anything to her..."

"I didn't do anything. Naraku kidnapped her and told me if I wanted to get Mira and BuuI had to find him."

"Damn that Naraku! We need to go after her!"cried Inuyasha

"We don't even know where his castle is. How're we supposed to find her?asked Kagome

Everyone didn't seem to find an answer

Gohan sighed

"If only there were dragon balls. Then maybe we can wish ourselves to Naraku's castle."said Gohan

"What are dragon balls?"asked Sango

"They're 7 magical balls that when put together,a large dragon named shenron comes out and grants you any wish."Gohanexplained

"Whoa that's so cool!"cried Shippo

"I see,so in some ways it's like the shikon jewel."said Miroku

"The only thing is that after making a wish the 7 balls are scattered across the globe. Then you have to collect all 7 of them again."

"That sounds like a lot of work."said Kagome

"You have no idea."

Suddenly Future Trunks's eyes widened

"Of course! Why didn't I think of this sooner."said Future Trunks

He quickly took out his time machine from the capsule and began to look in it

He then took out the dragon radar

"What is that contraption?"asked Inuyasha

"It helps us track the dragon balls."said Future Trunks

"So why are we using it?It's not like there are dragon balls here, are there?"asked Gohan

"I for one never heard of these dragon balls. And in my monk training we are required to learn of supernatural objects."said Miroku

"Besides piccolo died so the dragon balls are gone."said Gohan

"Sorry but who's piccolo?"asked Shippo

Future Trunks then explained the connection between kami and piccolo and how they were once one person and that piccolo was kami's bad side but later he was reincarnated and became good.

"That's quite a story."said Sango

"But that still doesn't explain why you intend to look for those balls here."said Sesshomaru

"Yeah Trunks."said Gohan

"Don't you get it? We're in the past! That means there's still a possible chance kami is still alive and is on earth with the dragon just need to use the dragon radar and track them down."said Future Trunks holding up the dragon radar

"That's a great idea!"cried Trunks

"Good thinking."said Gohan now excited

"What're you waiting those things down."said Inuyasha

Future Trunks took a deep breath and pressed the switch

At the first few seconds nothing happened,causing Future Trunks to sweat nervously

Suddenly seven blinking circles appeared in the same place all together

"It worked!"cried Future Trunks

"Really?"asked Goten

"Alright! Way to go Trunks."cried Gohan

"All we have to do now is head out to their location. The good thing is that they're not scattered but all in one place."said Future Trunks

"Then let's head out."said Inuyasha

"It'll be faster if we the only problem is that Kilala can't take all of us."said Sango

Sesshomaru stepped forward

"Unfortunately due to this circumstance I must make a sacrifice. I'll transform and let some of you ride on my back as I fly."he said

"lord Sesshomaru there's no need for you to do that!"cried Jaken

"It's fine Jaken..."said Sesshomaru

"A lot can fly so those who can"t can ride on Sesshomaru as he flies."said Gohan

"That's right. Sango, Miroku,and Shippo can ride ,me,Koga,and Ayame can ride on Sesshomaru."said Kagome

"Do I really need to ride on the dog and on top of that with the scrawny wolf?"asked an irritated Inuyasha

"Inuyasha...sit."Kagome said

He was then slammed onto the floor

Sesshomaru turned to Jaken

"Jaken, you and rin take A-un and stay close."said Sesshoaru

"Yes mi lord."said Jaken

Sesshomaru then began to tun into his animal form which was giant white dog

"Whoa he's huge."said Koga

"Hmph...he's nothing compared to a saiyan ape."said Tarble

The others then prepared for flight getting on the animals

Gohan,Goten,Trunks,and Future Trunks floated up and so did the other animals

Tarble floated up to the sky too

"Hey what do you think you're doing?"asked Inuyasha

"I'm obviously going also.I will have my vengeance against Mira. If I have to stick around with you weaklings for a while so be it. Besides..."Tarble began

Turning to Gohan

"We have a score to settle."he said narrowing his eyes

Gohan then glared at him

They had an intense stare down until Future Trunks broke the silence

"Alright, everyone stick together! We're about to take of in 3...2...1!"he cried

They all then began to fly towards the direction of the dragon balls


	22. New Abilities

Chapter 22

The whole gang took flight to the blue sky

After about 10 minutes Kagome turned to Tarble

"Uh...Tarble,if you don't mind me asking,where did you get that kimono?"she asked

"Probably stole it no doubt."said Inuyasha

"Hmph. If you must know, it was made by that woman Kikyo and she gave it to me."said Tarble

Miroku,Sango,INuyasha,Kagome,and Kilala's showed expression of shock

"What?! Why the hell would she give it to you?"asked Inuyasha

"Why do you care? Is it possible that you have some sort of jealousy?"mocked Tarble

"Why..you"

Kagome then sighed

 _"I already know Inuyasha still has feelings for Kikyo but I can't help but feel..."_ she thought

She then turned to Gohan " _Then again at least I still have Gohan."_

Kagome then realized what she just thought and began to blush

Inuyasha turned to her

"Hey Kagome what's wrong?You're blushing."he said

"Oh it's nothing."

"Well it doesn't look like on tell me what's on your mind."said Inuyasha

Just as Kagome was about to say something Future Trunks shouted,"We're here!"

All of them looked forward to see a tall tower

And on top of it was a large platform look out

"Would you look at that."said Miroku

"How does something as huge as that be balanced on something so small?"asked Sango

"That's Kami for ya." said Gohan

They all flew and landed on the platform

They went on to look around to inspect the area

"Hello!"cried Inuyasha

"Inuyasha you can't just yell!"cried Kagome

"You're yelling at me right now!"

Suddenly a door opened

Out of it came a young Namekian

He wore a open black sleeveless coat revealing his arm and upper and lower body muscles

Next to him was a short dark skinned man in a turban

"Nail? ?"asked Gohan

"How do you know our names? Who are you strangers?"asked Nail

Future Trunks went up to him

He first introduced himself and the others. He then began to explain all about their mission and how some of them were from the future and had personally met them. And how they were stopping Mira,Buu,and Naraku

"I see so you've come to take the dragon balls am I correct?"Nail asked

"Yes. This is really urgent. We need to use them to save someone."said Gohan

Nail exchanged a look with

"No."he said

This caught everyone off guard

"What?"asked Future Trunks

"I will not sacrifice the dragon balls in order for you to save a single life."said Kami

"That is correct. We cannot risk their use on one predicament."said

"What the hell are you guys talking about?! This is serious! If we don't get those balls Kikyo will die!"Inuyasha cried

"That may be true but what if there is a greater matter when the whole world is in will need the dragon balls for that."replied Nail

"This does involve the world. If we don't use them 3 evil beings are going to possibly destroy it!"cried Kagome

"Yeah so how about you give us those damn balls so we can go stop those guys!"yelled Koga

There was then a long silence

"I refuse to. If there was a threat like this Kami would have sensed it and told me about it. So you must be lying. I am on of the protectors of Earth and I will not hand over the dragon balls to people like you who only want it for their own personal gain."said Nail

"Some guardian you are! The world's in trouble and you're doing nothing!"cried Inuyasha

"My decision is final. Now go back to where you came from."said Nail as he walked back

followed

Inuyasha gritted his teeth

"I'm not leaving here until I get those balls!"cried Inuyasha as he sped towards the door

Suddenly Nail disappeared and reappeared right in front of Inuyasha and kicked him

Inuyasha was sent flying and landed on the floor

"Inuyasha!"cried Kagome

"Why you..."he said as he drew Tetsusaiga

"I did not wish to fight but if it has come to this so be it."said Nail as he took off his sleeveless shirt

Inuyasha lunged at Nail

He swung his sword at Nail's head which he easily evaded

He then grabbed Inuyasha's arm and threw him back to the ground

Inuyasha quickly got up

 _"_ **Wind Scar!** " he cried as he shot an energy slash

Nail then raised his hand and shot a blast causing an explosion

Suddenly Nail appeared right behind Inuyasha and elbowed him in the back of the head

Inuyasha now angry jumped up and pointed Tetsusaiga at Nail

" **Adamant Barrage!** "he cried

Tetsusaiga then shot hundreds of diamond shards at Nail

Nail then thrust his hand out and shot another blast

The blast destroyed the diamond shards and continued to go at Inuyasha

Inuyasha quickly got his sword to deflect it

Then Nail stretched his arm long and grabbed Inuyasha leg

"What the hell?"said Inuyasha

"He can extend his arm?"asked Sango

"I believe that Buu was able to do it also."said Sesshomaru

"Yeah."said Gohan remembering how he had been strangled by Buu's arm

Nail then flung Inuyasha downward causing him to crash onto the floor leaving a crater

"Damn..it."he said as he slowly got up

"Hmph. You are so pathetic little brother."said Sesshomaru as he stepped forward

"I agree with him mutt."said Koga as he stepped forward too

"Hey you two morons just stay back. I don't need your help."aid Inuasha

"Don't be a fool Inuyasha. It's clear that you're outmatched."said Sesshomaru

"But don't think we're helping you. We're only doing this so that we can get those dragon balls."said Koga cracking his knuckles

"We do not wish to fight any of you. Leave now and no one else is going to get hurt."said

"Sorry pal but we're not leaving."said Koga

"Very well."said Nail taking a stance

Sesshomaru and Koga came at Nail with high speed

Koga threw a Kick and Nail tilted his body back to dodge it (a matrix)

He then grabbed Koga's leg and threw him

Sesshomaru then threw a powerful punch to Nail's face

Although it made contact it didn't faze him

Nail then punched Sesshomaru hard causing him to skid across the floor

Koga and Sesshomaru then got up

"Ha serves you both right for acting so cocky."said Inuyasha

"Oh shut up mutt!"yelled Koga

"It's hopeless. None of you can defeat me."said Nail

"We'll just see about that."said Inuyasha.

He,Koga,and Sesshomaru came at Nail

They threw a flurry of punches,kicks,and slashes

Nail was able to avoid and block all of the attacks

He then released a large amount of energy from his body blasting all three of them back

"It's time to end this."he said

He thrust his hand out

They began to glow

And just when he was about to blast them a voice shouted,"Enough!"

Everyone turned to see an old looking Namekian with a staff

Next to him was a little Namekian boy

"Master!"Nail cried as he walked towards him

"I was just about to dispose of these intruders. They were about to take the dragon balls."

"Kami?"asked Gohan

Kami turned to Gohan

"You know me?"he asked

Gohan then began to explain everything again although he was a little annoyed of explaining their mission more than once

"They are lying master. They only want the dragon balls."said Nail

"No they're not. I too had sensed those evil beings they spoke of."said Kami

Nail gasped

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know that 2 of the 3 are stronger than you. If I had told you no doubt you would have tried to go after them yourself."

Kami turned to Gohan and his friends

"But may I ask why you need the dragon balls?"he asked

"We need to be taken to Naraku's castle and we can't travel there on our own."said Miroku

"We have no idea where it is."said Kagome

"I see...Very well. Come with me. Dende come with us also."

The little Namekian boy Dende came with them

"Oh Dende I didn't see you there!"said Gohan

As he went towards Dende, Dende his behind Kami's cloak

"Oh Dende here is a child. Don't worry he'll warm up to you."Kami said smiling

Suddenly Gohan realized something.

" _I know Dende was the new guardian back home but why is he here now? The same goes for Nail. He's supposed to be in Namek since this is before he fused with Piccolo."_ he thought

Gohan went to Future Trunks

"Hey Trunks did you notice anything weird like how Dende and Nail are here on Earth?"Gohan asked

"I was thinking the same thing.I think us being here had altered this timeline a bit. Just like that time when I came to your era and two new androids poppeed up."said Future Trunks

They then reached a large room

In the middle of it was 7 dragon balls in a glass case

Kami turned to all of them

"I will let you use these dragon balls to summon the dragon shenron to grant your wish."he said

"But master..."began Nail

"Silence Nail! This is an important matter. They're not just saving one life but the whole world."

"Wait a minute a dragon comes?"asked Kagome

"Yeah. After gathering all 7 balls,it summons him."said Gohan

"Huh...Not like with the Shikon Jewel where you simply just wish for something after gathering the shards."said Miroku

"But are you sure about this Kami?"asked

"Yes. But before you go I would like to give one of you something."

He went to Sesshomaru

"I noticed that while you were fighting Nail that you were only using your right hand and arm. You have lost the left one?"he asked

" _He's been watching us? I couldn't sense him at all."_ Sesshomaru thought

"If you don't mind me asking how did you lose it?"

"I cut it off."said Inuyasha proudly

"Really?"asked Goten

"Yeah. Sesshomaru over here tried to kill me to get Tetsusaiga and I cut off his arm. I'm not somebody to messed with."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him

"Inuyasha sit!"said Kagome

Inuyasha was slammed to the floor causing the majority of them to laugh

"Would you stop doing that..."said Inuyasha

"Hmph. A true dog. Sitting when his master commands it."mocked Tarble

"Nice kimono..."said Inuyasha sarcastically

"Kiss my ass dog man."

"Anyways back to what I was saying you may benefit if I gave you this."said Kami

Kami then grabbed his left arm and ripped it out

The girls screamed and the guys gasped except Sesshomaru and Tarble who's eyes widened

"Master what are you doing?"asked a shocked Nail

"You mustn't do that!"cried Mr. Popo

Kami who was sweating and shivering from the pain gave his left arm to Sesshomaru

"By attaching this to the area of your lost arm its blood will spread into you thus giving you some abilities of my race,the Namekians."said Kami

"Hey how come he gets to have the alien arm?"asked Inuyasha

"Oh stop it Inuyasha. You have Tetsusaiga."said Kagome

"Thank you."said Sesshomaru

This shocked everyone. Sesshomaru actually being polite

"Wow. Looks like master Sesshomaru didn't just get a new body part but also some new manners."said Jaken

Sesshomaru scowled at Jaken making him cower behind A-Un who was

"SO how will you manage without your left arm."asked Kagome

"Yeah won't it be harder for you to get around?"asked Ayame

"In these kinds of situations sacrifice is necessary. Besides I can do this."said Kami

Kami then cried out as he concentrated and regrew his left arm

This caused the girls to scream again

"I think I'm going to throw up."said Inuyasha

"Me too."said Miroku

"Me three."said Shippo

"I would also like to give you said

Out of his pocket were two earrings. They had a clip on them and a silver chain. Attached to the chain were two small yellow orbs

"These are Potarra two people each put an earring they will fuse into one being causing their power and speed to increase greatly."

"That's awesome!"cried Trunks

"Yeah I wanna fuse!"cried Goten

"I suggest you give these earrings to the two most powerful warriors in your group."said Kami

"Well I guess should take one of these earrings."said Inuyasha as he reached for one

Kagome then pulled his hair back

"Ow! Watch the hair!"cried Inuyasha

"Gohan should be the one who gets one of them."said Sango

"I agree. How about you guys?"asked Miroku

The others agreed. Even Inuyasha and Koga did while grumbling. Sesshomaru said nothing as he was testing his new arm.

"Guys you don't have to do that. I you're just as strong."said Gohan

"Gohan it's okay. Seriously take 're strong too"said Kagome as she took the earring and put into Gohan's hand and folded his fingers covering the ring

Gohan smiled. "Thanks Kagome."he said

They then realized hey were still holding hands and blushed and separated

"So who's going to get the next earring?"asked Sango

Future Trunks then took a deep breath

"Although I hate to admit it but I think Tarble should get the next one since he and Gohan are about equal in power."he said

"What are you crazy?!"cried Inuyasha

"Yeah. Besides isn't Gohan stronger than..."began Shippo

"Finish that sentence and no jewel or dragon alive will be able to fix what I do to you!"yelled Tarble

Shippo then hid behind Future Trunks

"Well we have no choice. We need more power to defeat Mira,Buu,and Naraku"said Future Trunks

"Hmph. Any of you can have the earring. There is no way I'm going to fuse with low class Saiyan trash like him."said Tarble

Gohan ignored his comment and took the other earring and saved them both in his pocket

"Be warned. These earrings are only a mere imitation. After 15 minutes the fusion will end and the earrings will break compared to the true earring which can last forever."said Kami

"Right."said Gohan

Kami then took the 7 dragon balls out of the glass class and took them outside with the rest of them following

"So how does this work? What do we do to summon the dragon?"asked Koga

Kami then put all 7 dragon balls on the ground

He then thrust both his hands towards the balls

"RISE SHENRON!"he cried

The balls began to glow

The sky turned black

Out of the balls came a large green dragon with red eyes and antlers

Most of them showed shocked expressions

"Damn that thing is huge!"cried Inuyasha

"Whoa..."said Shippo

"Unreal."said Sango and Miroku

"I'm the eternal dragon shenron. State your wish."he said

Inuyasha went forward

"Take us to where Naraku is hiding!"he cried

"Very well..."he said

The dragons eyes began to glow

"Good luck. I will be praying for your success."said Kami

Gohan gave him a thumbs up

And after a few seconds they all were teleported to face the threat


	23. Operation save Kikyo

Chapter 23

"Where the hell are we?"asked Inuyasha

The whole group was transported to a dark and stormy area

Right in front of them was Naraku's menacing castle filled with horrors

"That castle looks scary."said Shippo hiding behind Inuyasha

"Well we have to come up with a plan. I think we'll be able to find lady Kikyo faster by splitting up and covering more ground."suggested Miroku

"I agree."said Sango

"Yeah we should split into 3 groups and..."began Kagome

Tarble then thrust his hand and blasted the door destroying it

This caused a huge explosion now alerting all of Naraku's minions that they were here.

"TARBLE ARE YOU CRAZY?!"yelled Future Trunks

Tarble sneered

"Well my code name was Berserker."he said

"You idiot! Now they know we're here!"cried Inuyasha

"Oh bite me. We would have spent more time sneaking around. I say we just go in and kill them all."said Tarble as he walked in

"What is wrong with him?"asked Ayame

"A lot of things."said Sango

"I think he's more stupid than the mutt."said Koga

"What did you say you scrawny wolf?"asked and angry Inuyasha

"Silence! I hope you two realize that this is no time to fight among ourselves."said Sesshomaru

As Sesshomaru was heading in Jaken called out,"Good luck master! I'll be waiting here for your return with A-Un."

Sesshomaru turned to Jaken with menacing eyes

"Come... here... Jaken. Tie A-Un somewhere and let's get going."he said

Jaken shivered in fear

He tied A-Un somewhere out of sight and proceeded to go with them

The group then went inside and found Tarble surrounded by Naraku's demons.

"Naraku's demons!"cried Inuyasha as he drew his sword

The others got ready to fight also

"All of you stay back. I can handle this."said Tarble

"Hey isn't that the monkey demon master Naraku told us about?"asked one of the demons

Hearing that made Tarble's eyes twitch

"Yeah that's him. He's the same guy we saw when Mira showed us the battle between him and the boss naraku."said another

Now Tarble's fists were clenched

"Did..you just call me...a demon?"he asked menacingly

"Yeah. That's what you are right?"asked a third demon

Tarbl then had a crazy look in his eyes

He then smiled and began to laugh like maniac

"You know what...I was going t give all of you a quick and painless death but now I'm going to make it painful and slow."

The demons began to laugh

"Oh please. We outnumber you. There's no way you can beat us all."said the demon leader

"Is that right? Fine how about I give you all a free shot. Don't waste it now or you'll regret it."said Tarble

"Charge!"

The demons came at him with weapons and their abilities

"Watch out you're going to die!"cried Rin

"Oh that's cute,she thinks they're actually a threat."said Tarble

The demons then began to repeatedly blast,cut,slash,and strike Tarble

The destruction of the fight caused the floors to crack

After about 10 minutes all the demons were out of breath

And standing right in the center with no scratches on him but on his kimono was tarble unfazed

"Tired already,you all should do more exercises,like pull ups."he mocked

"Impossible."said Sango

"There's not even one scratch n his flesh."said Miroku

"Why're you guys surprised. This isn't the first time we've seen something like this."said Inuyasha

All the demons were shocked that none of them were able to damage him

"Looks like you all just have wasted your chance. Now then let's begin the slaughter."said Tarble

He then turned to the others and said,"Now all of you better duck because I'm about to wipe them all out and I don't want any of you to be smothered with blood."

"Tarble what are you planning on doing?"asked a worried Kagome

"Heh heh heh heh HAHAHAHAHAHA!"laughed Tarble as he walked towards some of the demons

"Oh no you don't!"cried the demon leader

He then shot a large blast of miasma out of his mouth which surrounded Tarble and the demons

"This miasma was given to me by master Naraku. My men and I are immune to it. Plus w are still able to track our enemies since it doesn't affect our vision. Now attack men!"said the demon leader.

They charged at Tarble again into the miasma

 **2 minutes later**

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"cried some of the demons

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!"

"HE'S KILLING US!"

The soldiers kept crying out in pain

"He's taking this way to far!"cried Inuyasha

He was about to go in until Sesshomaru pulled him back

"Get off of me!"he cried as he slapped his hand away

"Don't be a fool! You'll die from the miasma. Plus these are Naraku's warriors. They've probably have committed their own crimes."said Sesshomaru

Suddenly a demon crawled out of the miasma

"Please...save me ...from this monster."he said

The others then felt sorry for him

Suddenly he was pulled back into the slaughter

After a few minutes the miasma cleared

Tarble was in the middle with piles of demon bodies all around him

"What did you do ?"asked a shocked Sango

Tarble smiled

"Cleaned up..."he said

He then took his kimono shirt off and wiped his face on it which was also covered in blood

He then threw it to the ground

"Now then shall we get on with this?"he asked and began to walk

The others walked behind him recapping at what they just saw

" _This guy...is truly a murderer."_ thought Miroku

Gohan walked silently clenching his fists in anger at what Tarble did

" _I know they were evil demons but he was no better."_ he thought

After walking for about 10 minutes they then saw a guard

The guard noticed them and were about to call for assistance until Inuyasha leaped onto him and pinned him against the wall

"Where's Kikyo?"he asked menacingly

"Like I would tell you."the guard said

Inuyasha then striked the wall causing a crater

"She's in the dungeon about 2 flights up."said the guard quickly in fear

Inuyasha then dropped him and knocked him out

As they went up the stairs Tarble was thinking of a plan to find and kill Mira

"Hey monk!"he cried

Miroku turned

"This shikon jewel,you said it can grant wishes?"

"Yes it does."said Miroku

"Any kind?Like immortality?"Tarble asked

"Yes..Why do you want to know?"

"That is not your business."he said

Miroku began to be suspicious and so did the others after hearing this conversation

Tarble smiled to himself

" _Interesting..."_ he thought

When they reached the dungeon they began to look for Kikyo's chamber

After about 20 minutes they found her weak in scratched up

"Kikyo!"Inuyasha cried as he ran to her

"Inu..yasha?"she asked

"We came to save hold on!"

Inuyasha then slashed the metal bars with his claws

He then went into the cell and broke her chains

He lifted her up

As he was taking care of her Kagome saw this and started to become jealous but then brushed the feeling off since this was no time to be thinking like that

"Here..eat this."said Inuyasha taking out a senzu bean

Kikyo ate it, then suddenly she was fine

"What was that?"she asked in astonishment

"It's a senzu heals any injury."said Gohan

Gohan then introduced himself and Goten and Trunks,and Future Trunks

"It's a pleasure to meet you all."she said

She turned to Tarble who leaning against the wall with his arms crossed

"Hello again Tarble.I see you have discarded the kimono I made you."she said

" was poorly made from the beginning."he said and walked off

"That jerk!"Kagome cried

"There's no need for any conflict."said Kikyo

She then turned to face everyone

"Listen all of you, I'm pretty sure you all know about those two evil beings that Naraku is working with. But there's also something worse."

"Like what?"asked Ayame

"Those two evil beings are able to summon powerful warri..."began Kikyo

Suddenly Tarble came crashing into a wall

In front of the group stood Mira,Buu,and Naraku

"So glad to you were able to make it."said Naraku smiling

"Naraku!"cried Inuyasha as he drew his sword

"Buu!"cried Gohan as he got into a fighting position

Tarble then got out of the crater and got ready to fight too

He faced Mira

"It's been a while Tarble. How's my adopted son doing?"he asked

Everybody gasped

"Did he just say adopted son?"asked Shippo

"Oh Tarble never told you? I found him in the woods when he was just a little tyke."Mira said

"Why didn't you tell us Tarble?"asked Future Trunks

"That is none of your concern."he shot back

Buu stepped forward

"Now then time to finish the job. I'm going to devour all of you and..."he began

"No Buu. You had failed the mission last time. We have a new plane now."said Mira

Mira turned to Gohan and Future Trunks

"I think this would be very interesting for you."he said

Mira then raised his hand

It began t be covered in dark aura

Suddenly 4 dark energy orbs appeared

4 people emerged from them

The first person to come out was a white and purple alien

He smiled at the sight of Gohan and Future Trunks

"Frieza!"Gohan and Future Trunks cried

The second person emerging was a tall,green insect humanoid

"Cell!"cried Gohan

"Heh heh heh. It's been a while Gohan. Oh how you've grown." said Cell

The third person that came out was a large muscular purple alien with horns

"Don't forget I, King Cold!"he cried

And the fourth person that came out was Turles

Gohan and Future Trunks were now sweating

"I can tell from your expressions that you're shocked."said Mira

"I don't get it. Gohan who are they?"asked Inuyasha

"They're the enemies me,Trunks,and my father defeated and killed many years ago. And now...they're back."


	24. The battle against King Cold

Chapter 24

"So what now?"asked Inuyasha as he and the others were facing their new enemies

"We're going to have to make a strategy."said Miroku

Frieza then looked at Gohan

Gohan caught him looking at him

"What? Don't you recognize me? We fought on Namek years ago."he said

"Is that right? Wait...you're that little brat aren't you?!"cried Frieza

"Yeah I am but I'm not the same 6 year old I was back then."said Gohan

"Maybe so but I too have gotten stronger. You and your father really caused me much trouble but I suppose killing the son of Goku is the next best thing."

"Hold on for a minute Frieza I'm the one who's going to kill him. I have a personal vendetta towards him."said Cell

Frieza narrowed his eyes

"I don't take orders from you insect."he replied

"Just hold on there Frieza. Isn't that the dreadful Saiyan who killed us?"asked King Cold pointing to Future Trunks

"As a matter of fact I am. I killed you once and I'll do it again."said Future Trunks

Frieza smiled,"It seems you're right father. Fine, Cell can have Goku's brat. I'll take on this Saiyan. Besides I see Goku had another brat. He looks just like him."said Frieza looking at Goten

"And it seems that I will have to dispose of these earthlings. Oh well..."said King Cold

The others got ready to fight

"Mira! You're fighting me! I won't leave here until I have your blood on my hands!"cried Tarble

Mira smiled

"Fine. It's been a while since we've had a fight. It'll bring back memories."said Mira cracking his neck

Sesshomaru stepped forward to face Turles

"All of you stay back. That man is mine to kill."he said while motioning to Turles

"And to make sure we have more space..."said Buu

He then thrust his hand forward and released a large amount of energy destroying the top of the castle

When the smoke cleared the group saw that a;most half of the castle was wiped out and that they had an open area with the the exception of rubble

"I think it's about time we dispose of you Saiyan monkeys once and for all."said Frieza

"Alright guys I've got a plan! We need to.."began Miroku

Suddenly, Gohan,Future Trunks,Tarble,Frieza,Cell,and Mira disappeared

Shock waves then appeared at a great distance

"Looks like they got plans of their own."said Sango

Seshomaru flew up to meet Turles

"I'm surprised you're still alive. I could have sworn you were dead."said Turles

"This won't end like last time."said Sesshomaru raising his Namekian hand

"I see. You have a new arm. I believe it's Namekian. Well then show me how well you can use it."said Turles

Turles lunged and punched Sesshoaru in the face sending him flying and Turles went after him

Back on the ground King Cold stepped forwad

"So...which one of you want to die first at the hands of a king?"he asked

"The only king you are is fools!"Inuyasha cried

He drew Tetsusaiga and lunged at King Cold

Inuyasha slashed but King Cold disappeared and appeared behind him and kicked him to the ground

He the raised a fingerand shot a death beam

Inuyasha jumped out of the way

" **Wind Scar!** "he cried and shot a wave of energy

Cold shot an energy blast which went through the wind scar and it hit Inuhyasha full force

He went flying and crashed into a broken stone wall

"Inuyasha!"cried Sango

Koga came running at high speed

"Take this!"he cried as he threw a powerful kick

Koga's kick hit king cold but had no effect

Cold then punched him hard in the stomach sending him flying and hitting the ground

Koga felt that he was going to pass out from the blow

Inuyasha then lunged at Cold from behind but suddenly his tail lashed out at Inuyasha and wrapped itself around his throat

Cold lifted him up

"You're a tricky fellow aren't you. Coming at me from behind."said Cold

He then threw Inuyasha into Koga

"Get off me mutt! I don't want your scent!"cried Koga

"Don't blame me you scrawny wolf! Like I would want to get close to you with your wolf smell!"Inuyasha shot back

"You guys quit i! We have a more serious problem here!"cried Kagome

The both of them quickly got up

Cold then walked towards them

Suddenly Goten and Trunks leaped in the air and landed in front of Inuyasha and Koga

"It's our turn now. Come on Goten!"cried Trunks

"Yeah!"Goten cried

The both of them turned Super Saiyan and flew towards Cold

Cold smiled,"This is going to be quite interesting."he said


	25. Heroes vs Monsters

Chapter 25

As Goten, Trunks,and the others were fighting Cold Gothan,Future Trunks,and Tarble were fighting Frieza,Cell,and Mira a few yards away

Shock waves appeared out of nowhere destroying everything within the area as the warrior beings fought furiously.

"I admit you have gotten stronger my little berserker"said Mira smiling as he was blocking Tarble's strikes

"Don't underestimate me!"Tarble cried as he threw a kick onto Mira's neck

Tarble then felt as if he had hit pure metal

With the kick not having any effect Mira then grabbed Tarble's leg and then punched him in the stomach sending him flying

Meanwhile Gohan and Cell were having their own bout

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this day"said Cell as he and Gohan fought in the air

"Well I hope it was worth the wait!"cried Gohan as he shot an energy blast at him

Cell then deflected it

He then put his two fingers on his head

Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan

"What?"was all Gohan could say as Cell slammed him down causing Gohan to crash into the ground

Not too far away Frieza was shooting death beams at Future Trunks

As he was dodging them Future Trunks found an opening

" **Burning Attack!** :he cried as he shot a large energy ball at Frieza

Frieza then put a barrier over himself protecting him from the attack

"You're going to have to do a little better than that little monkey."said Frieza sneering

Frieza channeled his energy into his eyes and then glared at Future Trunks

Future Trunks was then sent crashing into a tree

Mira,Cell,and Frieza regrouped

"I think we've had our revenge."said Cell

" 's now finish them off."said Friez raising his finger

Suddenly they heard a large shout from the three Saiyans

Three golden lights shot out into the sky from them

They all floated up with their Super Saiyan aura

"Wow. I've never seen so much light."said Shippo as he and the others had looked away from their fight to see what happened

"KILL THEM!"cried Tarble as he Gohan,and Future Trunks flew at their ene,ies

Gohan then threw a flurry of powerful punches at Cell pummeling him.

Gohan then punched him hard in the stomach and Cell's pupils from his eyes disappeared and he fell to the ground

Future Trunks appeared behind Frieza and punched him hard in the face

He then kneed him in the gut and blasted him to the ground

Tarble elbowed Mira in the face and grabbed his arm and flung him down

Mira landed on his feet on the ground next to Frieza's and Cell's unconscious bodies

"Hmmm...Very impressive."said Mira

"Now it's time **we** finish you off."said Tarble preparing a blast

"Oh it's time for me to call some reinforcements."said Mira

Suddenly Mira raise his hand

Out of it came a ball of dark energy

He then threw the ball a few feet away

The ball then began to turn into a portal

"What's happening?"asked Gohan

"So he's summoning her..."said Tarble

"Who?"

Suddenly out of the portal came a female blue demon with pointy ears and white hair. She wore tight red clothes and had a spear in her hand

"Hello Towa."said Mira

"Greetings Mira. I assume you summoned me because you're having trouble?"Towa asked

Whilethis happened Inuyasha and the others saw this

"Who the hell is she?"asked Inuyasha

"She looks like a demon."said Sango

"Her name is Towa. Mira's wife."said Tarble

"What?"asked Gohan

"You mean to tell me that evil bastard has a wife?!"asked Koga

"She's not just his wife,she's also his creator."said Tarble

"So she's his mom and husband?"asked Kagome

"That's disgusting!"cried Ayame and Shippo

"You know children it's impolite to talk about someone if they're right in front of you.I think it's about time I teach you all some manners."said Towa smiling

Suddenly Towa raised her spear

A blast of dark energy came out of her spear and engulfed Frieza,Cell,Cold and Turles

Frieza and Cell then rose from the ground smiling sinister.

"What?"asked Sesshomaru as he saw Turles being engulfed by the dark energy aura

He then regrouped with Frieza and Cell along with Cold

Goten and Trunks eyes widened as they saw Cold look more terrifying

"What's happening to them?"asked Sango

"With my dark magic,I have increased their speed and are now my puppets."said Towa

"You can't be serious."said Inuyasha

"Ha!You honestly think that would make a difference? We're still able to kill these fools no matter how much you raise their power."said Tarble

"Heh..looks like our little berserker hasn't changed a bit eh Mira?"asked Towa

"Indeed."Mira said

Frieza,Cell,Cold,and Turles then lunged at Gohan,Future Trunks,Tarble,and Sesshomaru

The four instantly noticed a large change in their foes. They have become more vicious and crazy

Cell was throwing strikes furiously at Gohan and Gohan was trying his best to keep up

Frieza then began a barrage of death beams at Future Trunks at great speed that he had to cross his arms and block the attacks

Tarble lunged at Mira again but was blocked by Cold and began Fighting him

Sessomaru on the other hand was taking a massive beating from Turles

Sesshomaru then stretched out his Namekian hand to grab Turles but Turles grabbed it and threw Sessomaru a few feet a3ay

"Die!"cried Turles as he shot a powerful energy blast at him

At the last moment Inuyasha jumped in the way and blocked the attack with the sheath of Tetsusaiga

"I didn't need your help..."said Sesshomaru

"This is the thanks I get for saving your butt?"asked Inuyasha

Suddenly Turles flew at them

"Take this!"cried Inuyasha as he shot a wind scar at Turles

Turles then put up a barrier to protect himself

Knowing that it wouldn't be enough Sesshomaru then shot a blast from his Namekian hand

There was still no difference

"HAHAHHAHAHAHA!No matter what you do it"s pointless!"cried Turles

Suddenly Trunks and Goten appeaared next to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

"We're going to help too!"cried Goten

"Yeah!"cried Trunks

The two kids then shot blasts of their own

The blasts then merged with eachother becoming more powerful

Turles's shield instantly broke

He then began to scream as he was engulfed with the and was destroyed

"Alright!"cried Kagome

"Great job you guys!"cried Sango as she and the others ran to the 4

"Yeah you guys were awesome!"cried Ayame

"I know the kids wereawesome but I don't know abut the mutt."sais Koga

"What did you say you scrawny wolf?'asked an angry Inuyasha

Sudden;y they heard multiple explosions

They turned to see Gohan,Future Trunks,and Tarble in their Super Saiyan 2 forms destroying their opponents

Gohan shot a blast o energy killing Cell

Tarble rammed his fist into Cold's chest and Future Trunks was punching and kicking Frieza repeatedly

The three villains' bodies then fell to the floor

Frieza who was still alive slowly got up injured

He then saw the bodies of Cell and Cold

The three Saiyans then surrounded him causing him to shiver

"It's over Frieza."said Gohan

"Those eyes..."said FRieza as he looked into the narrowed eyes of the super saiyans

"It's just like his."he continued to say

Frieza's memories then began to re emerge in his mind

He rememberd the battle on Namek

He remembered the cold look of Goku's Super Saiyan's eyes

"Frieza..."the cold voice of Goku said in Frieza's mind

"No...I will not die again!Not again!"cried Frieza

He then flew up and raised his finger

A large ball of energy came from it

"I'M GOING TO GET RID OF YOU SAIYAN MONKEYS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"he shouted

:It's that same ball that we saw when we went back in time!"cried Kagome

"He's going to destroy the planet!"cried Miroku

"DIE!"Frieza cried

Suddenly a fist was rammed through his chest from behind

Everyone gasped

Frieza turned around to see his murderer

Hi eyes then widened

"You...I thought I killed you."Frieza said

Frieza's body then fell to the ground

Frieza's murderer then descended to the ground

At that instant a shocked Tarble said,"It's him..."

Standing in front of them was the rogue Saiyan warrior Bardock


	26. A third level of a super saiyan?

Chapter 26

It's Bardock!" cried Future Trunks

"But I thought he was dead."said Gohan

"He was going to if it wasn't for me. I saved him at the last minute before he died from Frieza's attack."said Mira

"That's impossible,we went back in time that exact moment in history a few days ago. We would have seen or sensed you!."cried Future Trunk

"Mira could be quite devious and sly when he wants to. Unfortunately we can't stay for long. We' let Bardock here clean up. But if by any chance you children survive we'll let you know where to find us."said Towa

As she and Mira walked away she then turned around and faced Gohan and said,"Oh before I forget,Gohan was it? I have a little gift for you..."

Suddenly Towa threw a sharp injection needle which hit Gohan in the chest

He then flinched and gritted his teeth in pain and took the needle out

"Gohan are you okay?"asked Kagome

"Yeah I'm fine. What did you just shoot me with?"asked Gohan

"You'll see."Towa said

She then made a dark portal

As all the villains were going in Tarble flew at Mira

"Oh no,I won't let you get away this time!"he cried as he threw a punch

Suddenly Bardock appeared in front of him and caught the punch

Then the portal closed

Tarble then threw a kick but Bardock flew back a few feet away from the group

"It's been a long time Berserker."he said

"Hmph. So it seems. You've gotten older."said Tarble

I take it you know him also."said Sango

"You know I'm getting really suspicious about you know a lot of the evil guys personally."said Inuyasha

"You and I have unfinished business Berserker. You'll pay for what you did."said Bardock

"What exactly did you do Tarble?" Kikyo asked

"He took my chance of immortality! He attacked me while Mira and I were about to make our wishes of immortality on New Namek. Tarble wanted immortality also. As we were fighting the Namekian translator ran away and knowing that there were other translators for me and Mira to use if we killed Tarble and if the translator got away he killed the dragon!"cried Bardock

Everyone gasped

"Is this true Tarble?"asked Future Trunks

"But how? The dragon we saw was huge!"cried Ayame

"It doesn't matter. Either way I never imagined someone could be this low."said Inuyasha

"I don't think you're in any position to judge me. Seeing that you go crazy whenever you get really mad and start attacking your friends."retorted Tarble

INuyasha glared at him and was about to lunge at him but Kagome stood between them

"You guys we can't be fighting each other now!The enemy right in front of us!"she cried

"Just make sure to keep your dog away from me and on a shorter leash."said Tarble

Inuyasha glared at him harder

"It seems you don't get along with your new comrades. No matter I'll kill you first so they won't have to suffer like how I did when I was raising you."said Bardock

"You were his parent?"asked Shippo

"More like nanny."said Tarble with a mocking smile

"Enough! You're going to die right here, right now. You're going to suffer my anger!'"Bardock yelled

"'Oh Bardock quit being such a woman. I lost my chance of immortality too and you don't see me crying about it."said Tarble

"Yes but you see Berserker, the difference between you and I is that I'll **live** longer to regret it."

Bardock flew at Tarble with a powerful punch. Tarble caught it and threw a punch of his own which Bardock caught.

They then began powering up and trying to over power one another with their energy

The ground began to shake and crack

Rocks began rising over the floor

"This getting crazy!"cried Miroku

"You said it!"cried Koga

"We need to get back!"cried Sango

Suddenly Bardock was surounded by a golden aura and his hari turned spiky gold

"He's a super saiyan?"asked Gohan in shock

Tarble then turned super Saiyan also.

Their energy became more destructive

After a few minutes the both of them went to Super Saiyan 2

"What?He can go beyond a Super Saiyan?"asked Future Trunks

Tarble and Bardock then separated

There was a large crater right in the place they were standing in

"I'm impressed Berserker. When did you graduate from pull ups?"asked Bardock sarcastically

"About the same time you graduated from being my nursemaid to my nanny."he replied

"Cute. But don't bear any false hope. You have no idea of the true power I possess."

"What that you were able to find and become a third level of a Super Saiyan?"asked Tabrle

"That I can become...Okay when and how?"asked Tarble

"Buu told me."

"Hmph. That idiot doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. But I'm surprised that you're not afraid."

"It's because Bardock you're not dealing with just any warrior..."began Tarble

"Oh here we go."said Bardock remembering Tarble's favorite line

"I have become more powerful than you can ever imagine. I prince Tarble..."

"Have become the the strongest being in the universe. Blah,blah,blah,I get it! Then you slayed the three headed dragon and went on to save the princess from the tall tower?"asked Bardock sarcastically

"Make you jokes while you can Bardock,but I'm not afraid of you. So how about you doll yourself up for a night on the town because I'm about to take you to a ball room blitz..."said Tarble

While he said this the others were sweating behind their heads.

"He's got quite the one liners."said Sango

"Hmph fine then. Just remember, you dug your own grave."said Bardock

Bardock then began to yell and power up

The ground began to shake

Electricity began to surround him

Suddenly Bardock's super saiyan hair then began to grow longer

With a final cry a flash of light emerged from his body

Everyone covered their eyes

Bardock then stood among them,electricity and golden aura surrounding him

Everyone was speechless including Tarble

"Now let the funeral bells ring because I'm going to send you all to your coffins."said Bardock


	27. The birth of a new hero

Chapter 27

Bardock stood in front of the group facing them

His golden hair glowed

"This..aura is unbelievable."said Miroku

"I'm not afraid but I can't keep my body from shaking. It's like I can feel the pressure of his power."said Gohan

"I agree."said Future Trunks

"We're not your enemies! Me and Gohan are your grand kids even!"cried Goten

"Well why don't you come over here and give your old grandpa a hug."said Bardock with his eyes glowing red from the mask

Kagome then noticed the hair similarity between Bardock and Tarble

"Hey Tarble he sstole your do."said Kagome

"I'LL KILL HIM!"cried Tarble as he powered up and came at him

Tarble threw a flurry of punches and kicks which Bardock was dodging with ease

"Oh come on,I'm not breaking a sweat."said Bardok

Tarble gritted his teeth and shot a large energy wave at him

Bardock opened his hand and began to crush the blast when caused an explosion

When the smoke cleared Bardock was unfazed

"Impossible."said Tarble

"You seem quite shocked. Well that would be expected. After some experiments I found that this form is 4 times stronger than the second level of Super saiyan."

"You've got to be kidding me."said Future Trunks

"Here let me prove it."said Bardock

Bardock rushed Tarble and punched him hard in the stomach

Tarble opened his mouth from the blow and dropped t his knees

"Here the prince kneels to low class warrior?Oh how the mighty have fallen."he mocked

Tarble now angry threw a punch but bardock grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him

Bardock then lifted Tarble up and slammed him to his knee bending his spine back

"AAAAGGGHHHHHH!"Tarble cried as it cracked

"Tarble!"cried Kikyo

She then shot a purified arrow at bardock but bardock shot a beam of energy and destroyed it

Gohan then appeared behind Bardock and put him in a full nelson making him drop Tarble

Bardock then grabbed gohan and flipped him over his head

Gohan then landed on his feet

Bardock then grabbed Tarble's head and threw him a feet away

"Now let's see what you got boy..."said Bardock

Gohan powered up and threw a jump kick

Bardock backed up with the kick barely missing him

"Damn!"cried Gohan

Using the momentum from the first kick,Gohan threw a kick with the other leg

But when it hit Bardock it was as if Gohan hit pure metal. The kick had no effect

"What?"he said in shock

Bardock grabbed his leg

"Heh heh heh."Bardock laughed

He then threw a powerful punch

His fist connected to Gohan's "private area"

Gohan let out a cry and was thrown a few feet away

"Ooooh...that's gotta hurt."said Shippo, Rin,Goten,and Trunks

"Gohan are you okay?"asked Kagome as she, Sango,Inuyasha,and Miroku ran to him

"My...dragon...balls."he muttered clutching his area

Kagome and Sango blushed seeing the area where he was supposedly hit

Now it was Future Trunks's turn

He flipped his hands with his palms facing up

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"he cried as he surrounded himself with his super saiyan aura

Suddenly large rocks began to rise

Future Trunks began to use telekinesis and threw the large rocks at Bardock

"Unreal..."said Kagome and Miroku

Bardok flew up to avoid them

Knowing that he would do this Future Trunks then surrounded himself with a large dome of yellow energy

" **Heat Dome Attack!** "he cried as he shot a powerful energy blast at Bardock

Bardock then shot a blast of his own causing them to be in a beam strugge

Bardock quickly overpowered Future Trunks and he was engulfed in Bardock's blast

"Trunks!"Sango cried

There was then a huge explosion causing a huge crater

Trunks was in the middle of it

"Damn you!"cried Inuyasha as he went at Bardock with Tetsusaiga

"No you fool!"cried Sesshomaru

Inuyasha brought his sword down

Bardock blocked the sword with his finger

"Pathetic...:he said as he grabbed Inuyasha's head and slammed him into the ground

"Inuyasha!"cried Kagome

"Damn that mutt!"cried Koga as he lunged at Bardock

Koga threw a punch but Bardock caught his fist and kneed him in the ribs breaking them

He then elbowed Koga in the chest and sent him flying crashing into Ayame

"Koga!"she cried as she sat up

She saw that his eyes were rolled up

She quickly checked his chest

" _Good he's still breathing._ "she thought

"I don't care if he is my grandpa _._ He's hurting our friends! Let's kill em Trunks!"ccried Goten

He and Trunks turned Super Saiyan and flew at Bardock

They began to punch and kick him

Every strike didn't seem to damage him.

He stood there hard as stone,unfazed

"I think grandpa needs to put you to for a time out."said Bardock

Bardock back handed Trunks into a wall knocking him out

He then grabbed Goten by the throat with his tail choking him

"Goten!"Gohan cried finding the strength to get up and lunge at Bardock

"Goten..."said Inuyasha while still on the floor unable to move due to Bardock's foot on his head

Suddenly an energy slash was shot cutting Bardock's tail off

"ALRIGHT WHO HAS THE BALLS?!" cried Bardock as he turned to where the slash came from

Sesshomaru had his Namekian arm in front of him ready to fight

He then flew at Sesshomaru

Seeing an opening Tarble shouted"Dust this bitch!"

Him,Gohan,and an injured Future Trunks who was able to raise his body a little began to shot a multitude of energy blasts at Bardock

Dust began to spread as the blasts hit Bardock

When they were finished blasting the smoke cleared

Bardock was unfazed

"There's no end to this monster."said Miroku

"But there will be an end for all of you."said Bardock

Bardock appeared in front of Sesshomaru and knocked him down causing him to crash into the ground

He then turned towards Sango,Kagome,and Kikyo.

"You're next he said He appeared behind Sango

"Sango!" cried Miroku

Suddenly Future Trunks with his remaining strength flew in thee middle of them

Bardock impaled Future Trunks' chest with his hand

Causing everyone to gasp

"Trunks!"cried Gohan

Sango was in shock

"Oops. Looks like I misdirected. I should really work on my aim."said Bardock

"You evil monster!"cried Kagome about to fire an arrow but Bardock threw Future Trunks into her

He then flew up

"You all are boring me. So I'm just going to kill you all."Bardock said

Gohan then thought of the only thing that they could do to defeat this monster

"Tarble we have to fuse!"cried Gohan

"Ha! You've got be joking."said Tarble

"Tarble I'm not. We are all going to die here if we don't!"

"I would rather die than fuse with you!"

"Don't you get it?If you die now you won't be able to get your revenge against Mira."

Tarble hesitated

"How long is the fusion?"he asked

"15 minutes. From what kami was saying, the earrings he gave us were only replicas, that's why there's a time limit."

Tarble was then in deep thought

"Hurry Tarble!"cried Gohan seeing Bardock's hand glowing with energy

"Oh just give me the damn thing!"he cried

Gohan threw him the potarra earring and he out on his

"Thanks Tarble!"Gohan cried giving Tarble a thumbs up

When Tarble put his on he and Gohan suddenly felt a powerful but invisible force pulling them together

Powerful winds began to blow

Gohan and Tarble were then pulled in the same direction towards each other.

When they rammed into each other there was a large glow which blinded everyone even Bardock

"What's happening?"asked Kagome

"They're fusing."said Sango

When the glow began to die down they saw a figure standing in front of them

He had long black hair tanned skin and had the physical features of Gohan and Tarble including a mixture of the clothes they wore

"Who..are you?"asked Kagome

"I am the fusion of Tarble and Gohan. Call me Tarhan...


	28. The Fusion's power

Chapter 28

Trunks woke up from being knocked out only to find gohan and tarble gone to be replaced by Tarhan

"Where's Gohan and Tarble?"asked Trunks

"That's them."said Sango with Miroku while they helped Trunks up

"They fused. They call themselves Tarhan."said Miroku

Bardock and Tarhan had an intense stare down

"What an interesting trick you boys like I'll have to get serious"said Bardock

Bardock then powered up

" Impressive. Now... feast your eyes on true power."said Tarhan

Tarhan then turned super saiyan. His long black hair turned gold. The ground shook causing the others to stumble

"Incredible"said Future Trunks

He was being treated by Kikyo. They had ran out of senzu beans so Kikyo had to heal him

"Indeed."she agreed

Bardock flew at Tarhan with a powerfull punch

Tarhan simply raised his hand to block it

As Bardock's fist hit Tarhan's hand ,a giant shock wave occurred

"Such power..."said Sesshomaru as he was on one knee on the ground

"Come on. Don't tell me that was it."said Tarhan

Bardock began to throw a flurry of punches and kicks at Tarhan

Tarhan simply dodged them all

Seeing an opening Tarhan back fisted him into the ground

"Whoa. He was able to make a hit on em."said Ayame

Bardock got up

Bardock then lew up and threw a huge energy ball at Tarhan

"It's going to destroy everything!"cried Rin

Tarhan then got into a ready position

He gathered his energy and he shouted

He shouted so loud that nearby villages heard it

Out of his mouth energy waves came out and destroyed the energy ball

"What the hell?"said Koga now awake from being knocked unconscious

"What is this guy?"asked Inuyasha

" _Damn it! That's impossible!"_ Bardock thought

Suddenly Tarhan appeared behind him

"Time to die!"he cried

He slammed Bardock down to the floor

When Bardock crashed on the ground Tarhan appeared stood over him

"I couldn't even see him coming!"cried Sango

Tarhan then smashed his foot in to Bardock'stomach

Bardock cried in pain

Tarhan then grabbed Bardock's arm and broke it

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"he cried

"He's torturing him!"cried Kagome

"Well it's not like we can stop him."said Inuyasha appearing next to her

Tarha then thew Bardock and blasted him into a wall

Bardock then came out o the wall

Half of his mask was cracked

"I think its time to finally end this battle."said Tarhan

He flew at Bardock and punched him hard in the stomach

He then kneed Bardock in the head

He began to repeatedly punch and kick him

He then flung him high in the air and appeared behind him

Tarhan then made a fist and made it glow with energy

"Time to send you to the afterlife!"he cried

He punched Bardock so hard that he crashed into the floor making a large crater

Bardock's hair then turned back to normal and his mask broke making him free of Mira's control

Tarhan then landed

Suddenly the earrings broke and Gohan and Tarble flew in opposite directions

"Gohan!Tarble!"cried Kagome

She and the others ran to where they were

"You guys were awesome!"cried Goten jumping onto Gohan

"Yeah. Sure showed him."said Koga

"Yes well done!"cried Jaken who had been hiding from the destruction

"Where exactly were you Jaken?"asked Sesshomaru menacingly

"Oh..well...you see lord Sesshomaru I..."began Jaken

Sesshmaru punched him across the head multiple times

Kagome and Sango hugged Gohan while the other guys patted him on the back

They all heard groaning

They turned to see Bardock still alive.

"He's still alive?"asked Shippo

"Careful everyone!"cried Miroku holding his staff

"Guys it's all right. He's too beaten up."said Gohan

Gohan approached him

"Are...you...really Kakarot's son?"asked Bardock

"Yeah. He is too."said Gohan motioning to Goten

Goten then came up next to Gohan

"I'm Gohan and this is Goten."said Gohan

"I see.I take it Kakarot married an earthling. But still...you're my grandchildren no matter what."said Bardock

"Then why the hell were you trying to kill them and us?"asked Inuyasha

"I'm...sorry. Mira controlled me with that damn mask. He put it on me after he took me from the exploding planet Vegeta."

"Well that's a relief. I'm glad you didn't try to kill us out of your own will."said Kagome smiling

Brdock turned to Tarble

"Tarble,it truly has been a while. You've become so strong."

Tarble walked up to him and suddenly thrust his hand out preparing to fire a blast

"What the hell are you doing?"asked Gohan

"Destroying the enemy."said Table

"You heard him! He was being controlled!"cried Sango

"Plus didn't he raise you?"asked Sango

"Heh heh heh heh. Apparently none of you know how being raised by a Saiyan is like."

"But don't you care at all about him?"asked Shippo

" is weakness. That's why all of you are weak."

Gohan stepped in front of him

"Whats wrong with you?Why can't you just show mercy for once?"he asked

"You...you're right son of Kakarot. I've been so foolish. I should be more caring and more merciful..."

The others were then shocked to hear he was willing to change

"Did Tarble just say that?"asked Sango

"Well I'm glad your willing to cha..."began Gohan

"Oh and I should also be stupid half breed saiyan, who makes friends with pathetic humans,dog people,and other creatures. Oh and also have a love triangle with a human and another half breed."Tarble continued sarcastically

Gohan,Kagome,and Inuyasha bushed angrily

"And he's back again."said Miroku

"Now then are you going to move or am I going to have to shoot **through** you?"he asked menacingly

Gohan got ready to fight

So did Inuayasha and Miroku and Sango

"Wait!"cried Future Trunks

Kikyo held him up as helimped towards them

"You can't kill him. He may have information on Mira's whereabouts and any information on him."he said

Tarble still held his hand up which was glowing with energy. He thought for a few minutes not lowering his hand

"Fine I'll spare him ... **for now**."he said and he walked back

Gohan sighed

"Well that's a relief. I don't think I'm up for another fight."said Gohan

The others agreed

"Well what should we do now?"asked Inuyasha

"I think it would be wise to go back to Kaede's village so we can treat our Miroku

"Good idea."said Kagome

"But there's just one thing on my mind. WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!"cried Inuyasha


	29. A night of love and a day of battle

Chapter 29

After about 2 hours they were finally able to make it back to Kaede's village

There they treated their wounds.

After that Sesshomaru,Rin,and Jaken had to leave

"Lord Sesshomaru do we really have to go?"asked Rin

"Don't complain Rin!"cried Jaken

"Silence Jaken! We'll be back when those monsters attack again."said Sesshomaru

"Are you sure you want to leave?"asked Kagome

"There's no use in staying now."said Sesshomaru

Rin then turned to Goten

"Bye Goten. I hope I see you soon."said Rin

She then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek shocking Jaken

Goten then blushed when she did

She then waved to him and left with Sesshomaru and Jaken

"That was completely inappropriate Rin!"Jaken scolded

"Be quiet Jaken..."said Sesshomaru

He then turned to Rin

"You adore that boy don't you Rin?"Sesshomaru asked

Rin nodded with a smile

Sesshomaru then smiled. A kind smile which also shocked Jaken

" _This day is getting stranger by the minute."_ he thought

"Awww that's so cute."said Kagome

"Really adorable."said Ayame

"Looks like Goten has a little crush. So precious."said Sango

"Hey Goten you have a girlfriend!"teased Trunks

"She's not my girlfriend!"cried Goten with his cheeks red

"Hey Goten,there's nothing to be ashamed about."said Gohan ruffling Goten's hair

"Yeah. You shouldn't hide how you feel about her!"teased Inuyasha

"If only you took your own advice."said Miroku

"Oh shut up. Who asked you?"

"Well I would hate to interrupt this but Ayame and have to get back to the clan."said Koga

Koga then grabbed Kagome's hand.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get Naraku's head for you but I promise I will."said Koga

"That won't be necessary."said Kagome smiling nervously

"Of course it's necessary. You're my woman..."he said

Ayame had look of jealousy as she stared at them

"You mangy wolf!Get your hands off of her!"Inuyasha cried as he lunged at him

Koga then jumped and took off in a whirlwind with Ayame following behind

Later that night everyone was doing their own thing

Kagome was with Kaede trying to make dinner

Gohan,Sango,and Miroku went to visit Kohaku

As they went into the room Kohaku looked healthy and seemed to get some of his memories back due to the healers not including the memories of killing his own fellow demon slayers.

"Sango?"asked Kohaku

Tears then fell from her eyes

"Kohaku you remember me!"she cried

She ran and hugged her brother real tight

"Hey sis, I recognize Miroku but I don't know who your other friend is."he said

"Oh this is Gohan. If it wasn't for him you wouldn't be alive."Sango said

"Oh it was nothing."said Gohan smiling

Kohaku then bowed and said"Thank you. I'm in your debt."he said

After a few minutes Miroku and Gohan went in order for Sango to spend some time alone with her brother

Gohan went inside Kaede's house

Kagome noticed him

"Oh hey Gohan,we're just making just stepped out. Here have a taste of this stew."she said giving him a spoon full

Gohan then ate it

"Wow! You're a great cook Kagome!"cried Gohan

"It's nothing."said Kagome blushing

"No really. You're great."

"Inuyasha sometimes would insult my cooking."she said

"Well I don't know why. You're better than the chefs my girlfriend, Videl had."

Suddenly Gohan felt sad. He missed Videl so much

Kagome feeling sad and a bit jealous sat next to him

"You really loved her didn't you?"she asked

"Yeah."

"Do you think you'll ever move on?"

"I know she would want me to but it's hard."

Kagome then put her head on his shoulder

"Well I'm here for you."said Kagome

Gohan smiled

"Thanks Kagome."he said

Suddenly he stared at her beautiful eyes

They shined in the fire

He then felt himself leaning in

She noticed this too and all of sudden she leaned in also

Just when they were about to kiss until Shippo burst through the door

They instantly pulled apart

"Hey guys! What're you doing?"he asked

"Oh...we were just...talking."said Kagome

"About what?"

"Clothes!" Gohan randomly saying the first thing in his head

"Clothes?"

Gohan looked at his clothes.

They were torn and dirty

He needed a change

"Yeah. Kagome was just telling me that I need some new clothes. But I got that covered."

Gohan then removed one of his wrist guards showing a watch

He pressed a button and instantly changed into his Saiyaman costume

"Whoa that's so cool!"cried SHippo

"Were you a super hero?"asked Kagome

"Yeah. I was known as the great Saiyaman!"he cried doing poses

Suddenly Gohan felt someone staring at him

He saw Inuyasha,Sango,Miroku,Trunks,Future Trunks,and Kaede looking at him awkwardly

"I can explain this."said Gohan

Gohan then explained this to everyone while they ate ,except for Trunks and Goten who already knew from the beginning

"I can't believe my mother would think of something like that."said Future Trunks

"Hey this is cool!"Gohan cried

"More like stupid."said Inuyasha

"Hmph."said Gohan as he removed his helmet and cape

He then gave it to Goten and Shippo to play with it.

"Has anyone seen Kikyo?"asked Inuyasha

" No. We actually haven't seen her."said Miroku

"To be honest we haven't seen Tarble either."said Sango

"Maybe they're doing something romantic."said Shippo

Inuyasha then stuffed him in the helmet and threw him

He landed on the floor hard.

"Well I'm gonna look for her."said Inuyasha getting up

At this Kagome felt a little sad and jealous

Somewhere in the village Tarble was sitting down looking at the sky

"May I join you?"asked a voice

He turned to see Kikyo standing behind him

"DO as you wish."he said in a rough voice

She sat next to him

"Here."said Kikyo

She handed Tarble a new male black kimono

"Hmph. I don't need one of those. I already disposed of the last one."

"Alright. But I do insist you try it on."said Kikyo

Suprisingly Tarble found himself trying on the new kimono

" _Why the hell am I doing this?"_ he thought to himself

"It looks good on you."said Kikyo

"Tell me priestess,why do you have much interest in me?"he asked

"Let's just say I don't believe you're quite as evil the others make you out to be."she said

"And what makes you so sue?"

"I myself don't know the reason why."said Kikyo smiling

After a few minutes Kikyo spoke up

"Tarble,you said before you were a part of a race known as Saiyans?"

Tarble then explained to her about the Saiyan warrior race

After he was done she said

"I see. But may I ask you something? I remember asking Inuyasha this many years ago but are you unable to be yourself unless you were fighting?"

"No I'm unable. Fighting is in mysoul. This is what separates me from that dog. My race unlike his are born to fight. It is part of our lives. That is our only purpose."said Tarble

Kikyo was silent for a moment

"No. I don't believe that's true."she said

Tarble then got up and walked a feet away

"What you do or don't believe is none of my concern. But that is the truth for the Saiyans."

Suddenly after a short silence ,without thinking, he blurted out words he never thought he would say

"Thank you for what you gave me."he said referring to the kimono

And he flew off

Kikyo then smiled

She was then about to leave the village until suddenly Inuyasha came out of nowhere.

"Are you leaving?"he asked her

"Yes. I'll come back when Naraku and those other monsters return"she said

As she walked a few feet Inuyasha then grabbed her arm

"Inuyasha what are you..."she began

Suddenly he kissed her

Kikyo was taken surprise by it

He then separated from her

"I can't lose you again Kikyo. Who knows what's going to happen while you're on your own? Naraku and that Mira guy might come after you again!"Inuyasha cried

"I have my own journey to attend to Inuyasha. And you have yours."

"But I still love you!"he cried

Kikyo then turned and walked way

"I'm sorry ...Inuyasha."she said as she left the village

Behind a tree Kagome had been watching

She went out to look for Inuyasha since he had been out for a quite a while and stumbled into their conversation

Tears streamed down her face

She then emerged from the trees

Inyasha turned to see Kagome

"Kagome..."he began

She then ran off not looking back

After a few minutes she ran into Gohan

Gohan noticed her tears

"Kagome what's wrong?"he asked as she embraced him

"Inuyasha and Kikyo. That's what."she said

Gohan then understood

"Listen it's all right. I'm here for you."he said

After a brief pause Kagome said"Gohan..."

She then went in and kissed him

Gohan was first stunned by this and then he slowly closed his eyes too and put his arms around Kagome

They were both kissing in the night sky

"Kagome!"Inuyasha called out

Suddenly he saw them. They were in a tender embrace

Inuyasha felt as if he was punched in the chest when he saw this

He had a mixture of anger and sadness

He then stormed off

Without the three of them knowing there were other spectators too

Near the bushes and trees were Sango,Miroku,Future Trunks,Shippo,Goten,Trunks,and Kilala

"I can't believe it. Poor Inuyasha."said Sango

"Well we did warn him this would happen if he didn't tell Kagome how he felt. But then again Kikyo was here so I'm almost 100% sure Inuyasha did something as well."said Miroku

"Looks like this has been one mess of night.I can't imagine how they'll be able to manage in the next few days"said Future Trunks

"I really don't wanna grow up now."said Shippo

"Me too."said Trunks

"Me three."said Goten

"But one thing's for sure we're going to totally screw with Gohan about this."said Trunks

The next few days weren't anything but unpleasant.

There was such romantic tension and awkwardness in the group

After a week Gohan,Future Trunks,Goten,and Trunks then sensed danger

"They've attacked! We have to head out now!"cried Future Trunks

They decided it would be faster to travel by air

As they flew no one spoke a word partially because of the awkwardness between them

Especially between Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha rode on Kilala with Miroku,Sango,and Shippo while Kagome rode on GOhan

They then landed in a large village

Sesshomaru,Jaken,Rin,A-Un and even Kikyo was there

"So you guys sensed them too."said Future Trunks

"Indeed."said Sesshomaru

"A dark presence is around this place."said Kikyo

Inuyasha and Kikyo glanced at each other and quickly looked away

Sensing the tension Future Trunks said"Let's head out."

After walking for a few minutes they began to notice something off from the village

"This is strange. Why isn't anyone here?"asked Sango

"It's a total ghost town."said Inuyasha

Gohan then began to feel some pain in his chest and was sweating a little bit

"Hey guys does anyone feel hot or is it just me?"he asked

"It's not that hot."said Kagome

When they reached the end of the village they saw something shocking

Dead corpses were piled everywhere. Only a dozen people were alive

Standing in front of the people was what shocked Gohan , Future Trunks,Goten,and Trunks

There stood the androids. The enemies of their past

Andorids 13,17,18,and 20( Dr. Gero)

"Well we've been expecting you. Mira and Naraku sent us here to become... noticed."said Dr. Gero

"You evil bastards!"cried Inuyasha drawing his sword

"Hey 17,dog boy is having a tantrum."said 18

"Heh heh heh. Maybe we should shoot him. I hate dogs that bark loudly."he said

"If we talkin' bout shootin' I don't mind..."said 13 smiling

Inuyasha was about to lunge at them until Gohan put his arm out

"Not here!There are still innocent 's go someplace with no civilians"said Gohan

" I don't think you have the authority to give us orders. We're powerful androids of the red ribbon army."said

"Androids?"asked Kagome in bewilderment, " _But they look like humans._ "

"Red Ribbon Army?"asked Sango

"Yes. A powerful army that was going to rule earth until those boys' father ruined our plans."said pointing to Gohana nd Goten

"How about some pay back? You choose the place. I don't mind"said 13 cracking his knuckles

Gohan then flew with his friends and the androids following

They came to a wasteland where no one will get hurt.

Gohan,Inuyasha,Sesshomaru,and Future Trunks were there first facing the androids

"Now then...how about you turn to one of them Super saiyans and we can get started boy..."said Android 13

"Sure thing. But do you wanna see a super saiyan or do you want me to take it to the next level?"asked Gohan

"What?"

"Let me show you! HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Gohan cried

The ground began to shake. His black hair turned gold and golden aura surrounded him.

"Gohan's showing off again."said Inuyasha

Gohan then finished his transformation

"My data doesn't have any info on this transformation."said 13 before he was rammed with Gohan's fist in his stomach

Gohan then kicked him in the air. He then threw many blows at 13's body with 13 too slow to keep up with him

The others then arrived

"Trunks how's Gohan?"asked Kagome

"Yeah is he okay?"asked Goten

"Well Goten your brother is currently handing the Red Ribbon Red neck his hillbilly binge drinking ass."said Future Trunks

"I agree with you on that one."said Sango

" It may seem like this to you but none of you know 13's true abilities. You can't even imagine the horrors he will bestow on your ally...Oh for God's sake 13,throw a freaking punch!"cried Dr. Gero

Gohan then kneed 13 in the face causing him to crash down

Gohan then landed on the ground

Suddenly Gohan began to cough continuously

"Gohan are you okay?"asked Inuyasha

"Yeah I'm fine."Gohan replied

Android 13 emerged from the rocks

"Stop fooling around 13! Drain his energy!"Dr. Gero cried

"Hey give 13 a break doc. His circuits might be covered in dust."said Android 17

"Yeah. His nuts and bolts might be rusting."said Android 18

"Oh shut up both of you! I'm just getting started!"13 said shouted as he got up,"You're going to regret that boy..."he continued to say

13 then spread out his arms.

A large red ball of energy emerged it

He then shot it at Gohan

" **MASENKO!** "Gohan cried as he destroyed the ball of energy with his blast

"What...impossible."said 13

"And that was only a fraction of my energy."said Gohan

He then appeared behind 13 and elbowed him into a stone wall

"Gohan is doing well."said Miroku

"Go Gohan!"cried Shippo

When 13 emerged from the rocks Gohan cupped his hands

" **Ka...me...ha..me...ha!** " he cried shooting a blue blast of energy

"Move 13!"Gero cried

13 thrust both his hands out and suddenly the blast disappeared

"What happened?"asked Kagome

"I think he just drained his energy."said Kikyo

" _Huff... huff...o_ kay,that didn't seem to work. But don't worry guys I'll try something else."said Gohan

He then flew at 13 and punched him in the face

13's head went back but his body barely moved

He then smiled "Looks like you're a little winded,boy..."said 13

He then kicked Gohan hard causing him to crash into the floor

Gohan then began to breath heavily and started clutching his chest

"What's wrong with Gohan? He hasn't used that much energy."said Goten

Future Trunks then narrowed his eyes. Something about this was familiar

Gohan went at 13 again with a kick but it was slow and 1 grabbed his leg and punched him hard in the stomach and threw him a few feet away

"Gohan!"cried Kagome and Sango

Gohan began to clutch his chest and began to cough hard coughing up blood

Everyone gasped

"Hey guys...I don't wanna make a scene... but I think I'm dying."said Gohan

"Gohan what's wrong?"asked Kagome

"Chest hurts...hard to breath."

"Here take a senzu bean!"cried Miroku]

He then threw one and Gohan caught it

When Gohan ate it he then continued coughing

"It's not working!"cried Sango

Future Trunks' eyes widened realizing the symptoms

"Oh no...It can't be."he said

"What?"asked Inuyasha

"Gohan is sick from a deadly heart virus sickness."

"Heart sickness?"asked Sesshomaru

"Yes. His father,Goku, had it. In my time Goku died from it but later we were able to find a cure and treat him in Gohan's time. What I don't know is that how did he get it? "asked Future Trunks

Kagome then remembered

"Guys remember when gohan had that needle shot in his chest?"Kagome asked

"Of course! Damn it!We need to get him out of there."said Future Trunks

Gohan was then picked up and slammed into the ground with 13's hand around his throat

"NOW YOUR POWER IS MINE!"he cried as he drained Gohan's energy

"Gohan!"Kagome cried about to fire her arrow

Suddenly 13 was kicked hard in the face. He then skidded across the floor

Everyone looked to see Gohan's rescuer

There stood Tarble ready for the battle

"Sorry but the only person who's going to kill this fool is me..."he said

"Tarble!"cried Kikyo

"Hey Tarble..."said Gohan

"You can you let yourself get beaten by this scum?"asked Tarble

"Hey don't blame him! He's sick!"cried Goten

"That's not a good enough excuse. Saiyans are supposed to fight even if our bodies are rotting .You are a disgrace to our race."

"This guy..."said Inuyasha

"Looks like I screwed up."said Gohan smiling,"But I guess we're buddies then since you saved you give me a hand?"he asked

"Hmph."

Tarble then kicked him high enough for Future Trunks to catch him

"Thanks...best buddy"Gohan joked

"What should we do now?"asked Kagome

"I think it's best that he be taken back to the village. I'll go back also so I can treat him."said Kikyo

"Good idea. Take Kilala."said Sango

Future Trunks then put Gohan on Kilala's back

"I'll wann go back too, to take care of my brother,but I can't leave you guys"said Goten

Sango smiled,"Go on. We understand. Besides, Gohan saved my brother."she said

Goten smiled and went with them

Kilala flew as fast as she could with Goten slowing his pace so that she can keep up with him and so that he can watch his brother

Kikyo was sitting with Gohan laying down on her legs

He was breathing hard and clutching his chest in pain

" _Hold on Gohan._ "she thought

After about 20 minutes they made it to Kaede's village

Kaede saw them come in and ran out of her house

"Kikyo what's wrong?"she asked

"There's no time to explain all the details. But Gohan is sick and we need all the treatment and healers we have!"cried Kikyo

Some of the men of the village carried Gohan into the house

Kohaku saw this and ran to the house.

"What's wrong with Gohan?"he asked

"He's sick."said Goten

Suddenly Gohan shouted,"Aaaagggghhhh!"

His chest was covered in pain

She ,Kikyo,and the healers began quickly

They began to use different enchantments to keep him alive but it didn't seem to help the pain

Gohan then grabbed Kikyo's arm and shouted,"PLEASE JUST KILL ME!"

"Gohan don't say something like that!"cried Goten with tears in his eyes

"Oh...I'm sorry Goten. Don't be scared. Everything's going to be okay."he said

" _I can't lose Gohan too. I just can't."_ Goten thought

"You're going to be fine Gohan."said Kikyo as she continued to work

" _Just hold on Gohan. Hold on."_ she thought


	30. Saving a life

Chapter 30

As Gohan was fighting for his life back in Kaede's village things were about go down with Inuyasha and his friends with the androids

"Now which one of you robo bastards want to die first?"asked Tarble approaching them

"This guy sure has a big mouth. You know he kind of looks like Vegeta."said 18

17 then turned to future Trunks

"Hey isn't that the kid who was with Gohan?"asked 17

"Oh yeah. He's also the same one we pounded to a pulp."said 18

Future Trunks clenched his fist tight

"Wait a minute they know Gohan?"asked Kagome

"In my own era Gohan was much older than me. He was my master. He trained me and together we would fight these androids."said Future Trunks

"Yeah I remember those days. Good times."said 17

"It's too bad that we murdered him. That's when our fun stopped."said 18 while smirking

Future Trunks tunred super saiyan

The ground cracked beneath his feet

"Trunks are you okay?"asked Sango

Future Trunks stepped forward

Tarble why don't you sit this one out. I'm the one who's going to fight."he said

"No way. I'm the one who's going to destroy these tin cans."said Tarble

He then turned Super Saiyan

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you. Back down or I'm going to make you."

Tarble and Futre Trunks gave eachother cold stares

" FIne but I don'tlike your you finish this you're going to fight me."said Tarble

"Agreed."

Future Trunks turned to the androids

"Hmph. Looks like you're gonna may I remind you what happened last time?Nothing's changed."said 17

"Heh heh heh. That's where you're wrong. In my time period I actually killed both of you."

"You're bluffing."said 18

"Believe it or not,I don't care but I hope you're ready to die again."said Future Trunks

He flew at them

Before they knew two fists landed in their faces

They crashed into some rocks

Future Trunks walked slowly to them

THey then emerged from the rocks

"He's fast."said 17

"But let's see if he can handle both of us."said 18

They came at him together

17 threw a punch Future trunks blocked it

But suddenly 18 came to his blind spot and kicked him

But suddenly 18 saw her kick had no effect

"That was pathetic."said Future Trunks

He then released his energy from his body and blew them both away

The androids skidded across the floor

"Ha! Looks like you little brats are outmatched too."said 13

17 and 18 glared at Future Trunks

Suddenly they were both surrounded with dark aura. Their eyes then turned red

"It's Towa's magic!"cried Tarble

The androids both then shot a powerful energy blast

Future Trunks then held back the blast with his hands

" _Damn. They're way stronger than before.I guess I have to take it to the next level."_ he thought

Future Trunks then turned Super Saiyan 2

He then shot the blast back at them

They both flew up to avoid it

Suddenly he appeared behind them

He thrust his hands out

" **Super Buster Cannon!** "he cried

He then engulfed 17 and 18 with a large blast of energy

As the blast hit them their robotic parts went everywhere falling to the ground below

"Way to go Trunks!"cheered Sango and Kagome

He flew down

"Yeah that was awesome."said Inuyasha

"Indeed."said Miroku

Sesshomaru and Tarble remained silent uninterested with his victory

"Heh heh heh.I don't think you children should be celebrating yet."said 13

The others turned to them

"It's over androids. Give it up already."said Future Trunks

"Oh the time I'm through with you you'll all be begging for mercy."he said

Suddenly began to chuckle also

"13,it's time to show them your true power."he said

"True power? Gimme a break. You can cut the crap old man."said Inuyasha

13 began to use telekinesis

Suddenly 17 and 18's remaining parts began to float

They then moved and went inside 13's body

"What's happening?"asked Kagome

"Like I said before. You have no idea about 13's true abilities. Now show them the monstrous power dwelling beneath you!"cried

13 then began to transform into something completely different from his original form

He began to grow fangs

His eyes began to turn yellow with no pupils

His muscles began to expand

His body began to grow in size

But the most distinguishable trait was that his skin turned blue and his hair turned red and spiked up

"What the hell is that thing?"asked Miroku

"I've never sen anything like it."said Sango

"Now...go my creation!"cried Gero

13 flew at them with great speed his eyes reveling he was coming for blood

Meanwhile at Kaede's village Gohan's suffering wasn't coming to an end

"This illness is something I've never seen!"cried Kaede

"Even so we cannot fail! Gohan will die otherwise!"cried Kikyo

From one of the small cottages Bardock arose

After they defeated him they chose to take him back to the still didn't trust him enough to give him a senzu bean and regain hi full strength

He heard the commotion

He slowly walked to Kaede's house due to his injuries to see what was going on

He entered

Kikyo noticed him

"Bardock! I thought you were resting."

"Woke up from all the 's going on?"he asked

Goten went to him

"Grandpa Gohan is dying! That evil woman did something to him and now he's sick with some virus thing!"he cried with tears in his eyes

Bardock turned to Gohan who was yelling in pain

" _Towa,that witch."_ he thought

He then saw Goten's tears

Bardock knelt down and put his hand on Goten's head

"Wipe your tears grandson. Be strong. Your a Saiyan."he said

Goten did just that and tried to be brave

He then went over to Gohan

Gohan opened his eyes to see Bardock

"Hey Grandpa. Looks like you came at the wrong time to visit."he said joking

"Hold on."said Bardock

"Is there any way you can help him? We've tried all the medicine and methods ut none of them are working."said Kikyo

"I'm not a doctor but I'm a scientist. I've studied the bodies of Saiyans and other creatures alike. I have an idea but I'm not sure it will work."said Bardock

"I'm afraid we must put our faith in thy skills. Time is of the essence."said Kaede

"Yeah."

Bardock then put his hand on Gohan's chest

He then closed his eyes

" _Alright where is that virus?"_ he thought

Bardock concentrated until finally he was able to find it and where it was spreading

"Alright just relax and let me handle this"he told Gohan

Bardockthen turned Super Saiyan startling the some of the people in the room

He then focused his energy from his hand into Gohan's body

He led the energy into Gohan's heart where the virus was

Suddenly the virus began to be destroyed by Bardock's energy

As this happened Gohan felt more at ease.

His pain began to fade slowly until finally it completely ceased

Bardock then fell back sweating

Gohan then began to breath normally

"You did it!"cried Kikyo

The people in the room cheered

"Gohan you're fine!"Goten cried as he ran and hugged his brother

"Easy. He's still weak. He needs some rest."said Bardock

Everyone then left Gohan to rest

"Thank you for saving his life."said Kikyo

"I don't need a thanks. He's my grand son. It's my duty."said Bardock

"From your actions today we can see yu are one to be trusted. Kaede giving him a senzu bean

"What is it?"

"It's a type of bean that heals all your didn't know if ywe could trust you so we decided to treat your wounds the natural way"said Kikyo

"Hmph. That's understandable."said Bardok eating it

He felt his strength was back

"Now I have to be off. I still need to track Mira down and see what else he's up to. Besides ,I need some payback for what he did to me."said Bardock

Goten then went jumped onto Bardock

"Thanks Grandpa for healing Gohan! Thank you so much!"cried Goten hugging him

Bardock then smiled

"It was my pleasure...Goten."he said ruffling his hair

He then put him down and flew off

The ruthless Saiyan warrior has now become a new ally of the good


	31. Inuyasha gang vs Super 13

Chapter 31

The battle between android 13 and the other had begun

13 rushed at Future Trunks with a punch

Future trunks dodged it at the last minute and kicked the android in the stomach sending him in the air

"I got em! **Adamant Barrage!** "cried Inuyasha

Diamond spikes began to shoot out of his sword

13 crossed his arms to block them

The spikes impaled his arms and legs

He then growled and took out the diamond spikes

Sesshomaru then leaped in the air

He then concentrated his demon energy into his namekian arm

Suddenly he shot a large energy ball at 13

13 then was about to deflect it but when the ball made contact with his arm his arm began to burn and melt

"AAAAGGGHHHH!"13 cried as he clutched his arm

" _He put his acid into that ball of as expected of lord sesshomaru!"_ thought Jaken

13 was about to blast Sesshomaru until suddenly Inuyasha appeaared in the air also

" **Wind Scar!** "he cried

13 was then engulfed with the blast and was sent falling down

"I did not require your assistance Inuyasha."said Sesshomaru as he was descending to the floor with Inuyasha

"Heh. Can't let you have al the glory."responded Inuyasha

They then landed on the ground

Inuyasha turned to

"Looks like you ran out of tricks old man!"he cried

" _Damn it! How can this be? 13 is supposed to be unstoppable!"_ he thought

13 emerged from the rubble

His teeth gritted in anger

But a few feet from the battle hidden was Majin Buu and Naraku

As they stood there watching Naraku said,"It seems you've underestimated them."

"Heh seems but I have an idea."said Buu

Buu then lifted a finger at 13

Suddenly 13's eyes widened

"AAAGGGGHHHHH!"he cried

He began to clutch his head

He dropped to his knees

"What's wrong with him?"asked Sango

13 continue to scream

"13 what are you doing? Are you having a malfunction?"asked Gero

Suddenly 13 released his aura

A powerful wind blew hard

With a final cry he stopped

Everything was now calm

13 lifted his head

On his forehead was the Majiin sign

"What?"asked Future Trunks

"He...he's now being controlled by Majin Buu!"cried Tarble

"Impossible! Only I can control him!13 kill them now!"cried Gero

13 didn't budge

"So that's what you did to him."said Narku

"Yes. When I put someone under my control I make my mark on their foreheads then their power increases."said Buu

"13 are you listening?I am your master and you will obey me!"cried Gero

"This old man sure is annoying. I need to fix that."said Buu

"13 you will do what I say!..."began Gero

Suddenly 13 appeared behind him

With one stroke of his arm he knocked of Gero's head

Everybody gasped

"He turned against his own master?"asked Miroku

"Wha...what did he do that for?"asked Trunksand Shippo

"Gero is no longer his master. I don't know how he did it exactly but Buu somehow is controlling 13. You can see the his sign on 13's head."said Tarble

Everyone looked and saw it

"Kill them all."said Buu in 13's head

In a blinding flash 13's fist wad rammed into future Trunks's stomach

He then grabbed ark and flung him into the rocks

"Trunks!"cried Miroku

"Damn!"cried Inuyasha

Suddenly 13 appeared in front of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru  
He grabbed both their heads and slammed them into the floor

"Lord Sesshomaru!"cried Jaken and Rin

Jaken then used the ninjoto and shot fire from it

13 emerged from the flames unscathed

Jaken screamed and hid behind A-UN

" **Hirakoitsu**!"cried Sangoas she threw her boomerang at 13

He knocked it out of the way effortlessly

She then drew her sword and lunged to stab him

13 caught the blade between his two fingers and cast it aside.

He lifted his hand to blast Sango to ash

"Sango!"cried Miroku as he ran to save her

13's hand bean to glow and he shot the blast causing a huge explosion

"Oh no...Sango!"cried Kagome

Miroku was in a shocked state

"No..."he said

When the smoke cleared they saw that Sango had disappeared

They then looked up to see Tarble holding her in his arms

"What?"asked Inuyasha ashe and Sesshomaru getting up from the floor

"Tarble saved her?"asked a shocked Future Trunks

He then descended and ut her down next to Miroku

"Sango!Thank goodness you're alright!"cried Miroku hugging her

She then blushed

After he let her go she turned to Tarble who's back was to them

"Th..Thank you Tarble."said Sango

"Hmph. Don't misunderstand me. I didn't do this out o kindness."he said

"Raaaggghhh!"cried 13

They all turned to see him powering up a purple aura surrounded him

The rocks began to rise

"Ok guys we need to kill this monster before he can do anymore damage! This is gonna take all of us!"cried Future Trunks

13 lunged at them with a powerul punch

Kagome first shot a purified arrow at him

It hit 13 right in the shoulder

Although it burned him he kept going

Future Trunks then met 13 with a powerful punch of his own

When their fists collided a shock wave formed

Suddenly Future Trunks kneed 13 and blasted him in the chest causing him to rise

"Miroku now!" he cried

"Right! **Wind Tunnel**!"cried Miroku

13's android parts began to get sucked into the tunnel

" **Hirakoitsu**!"Sango cried as she threw her boomerang which it 13's stomach causing more parts to come out

" **Tree Cannon!** "cried Trunks as he shot a yellow blast destroying 13's left side of his body

Tarble's hand then began to glow

It then formed a sort of energy blade around his hand

" **Spirit Slash!** "cried Tarble

He then sliced 13 in half from his waist

Inuyasha then lunged at 13 with his sword and with Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru!"cried Future Trunks

Future Trunks then threw his sword to him

Sesshomaru caught it

"Now Inuyasha!"cried Sesshomaru

"Yeah!"cried Inuyasha

They then slashed 13's body with their swords making an X mark on him

13 then exploded with nothing but tiny android parts remaining

"No! It can't be! You all will pay for this!"cried Gero's head on the floor

As he kept yelling Tarble walked towards him and crushed him with his foot

"That old man was truly annoying."he said


	32. Majin Buu returns

Chapter 32

"Well that takes care of Sesshomaru would you mind handing my sword back?""said Future Trunks

Sesshomaru threw it to him and Future Trunks positioned himself right in order for his sword to land in ist sheath

"Whoa that was cool!Inuyasha why can't you do that?"asked Shippo

Inuyasha punched Shippo across the head

"Cause my sword is too big."he said

"I think it's about time we head back to Kaede's village."said Sango

"I agree."said Miroku

"Besides we need to check on Gohan."said Kagome

Hearing Gohan's name come out of Kagome's mouth made Inuyasha uneasy

The image of those two kissing last night kept repeating itself in his brain

" _Damn. Why does this bother me?I did the same thing to Kikyo ._ "

As Inuyasha was having his own inner conflict tarble turned to Future Trunks

"We're not leaving until we have our battle."said Tarble

He then turned to Future Trunks and took a stance

"Tarble this isn't the time. Gohan's life could be in danger."

"And why in the hell should I care?"asked Tarble

" _Well he's back to his old self again._ "thought Sango remembering how he save her

Tarble then lunged at Future Trunks

He began to throw multiple punches and kick

As Future Trunks was blocking them Buu and Naraku were still watching

"He's a rowdy one that Tarble."said Naraku

"He's always been like that. Even when he was a little child. Oh the memories. This is why it'll be easy for me to kill him."said Buu

"Don't you mean it will be hard for you to kill him?"

"I never said they were fond memories."

After watching them fight for a while Buu said,"I will strike now."

"I thought Mira told you not to kill them yet?"asked Naraku

"Hmph. I don't answer to him. Once I kill those Saiyan brat I'll absorb them and their power will be mine!"

Buu flew at them

"Seriously you guys ,cut it out!"cried Kagome as Future Trunks and Tarble were fighting

Suddenly a blast shot near in between them

There Buu landed on the gound

"Sorry but I'm going to have to crash this little party."he said

"It's Buu!"cried Future Trunks

Naraku was then floating in the air

"Naraku!"cried Sango and Miroku

"You creeps just keep on coming don't ya?"asked inuyasha

"Heh heh heh. Inuyasha,you're loud mouthed as ever."said Naraku

"Hmmm. So we meet again. Unfortunately for you this will be our last encounter."said Tarble smiling

"Is that so?"asked Buu

"Yes because I will kill both of you right here and now."

Tarble shot two energy blasts at them

They then moved out of the way

Suddenly Tarble appeared behind Naraku

He then slammed him into the ground

Buu then shotan energy ball at Tarble

Tarble disappeared and reappeared right in front of him and kneed him in the stomach and elbowed him in the face

Buu then headbutted Tarble and threw him down to the ground

Tarble then re balanced himself in flight

"Looks like Buu's not messing around. Better not get this kimono ruined."he said taking his kimono off his body and letting it hang around his hips

Inuyasha then noticed the kimono

"Where'd you get that kimono?"he asked

"The priestess gave me a new one"

Sddenly all the jealousy began to flow through Inuyasha

"You better not try anything with her!"Inuyasha cried

"Do you think this is the time to be discussing this?"Tarble shot back

Kagome then sighed

" _He's still thinking of why do I care? I mean he was with her and I was with Gohan but I still feel... "_ Kagome thought

"All I'm saying is you better watch it!"Inuyasha cried

"Are you a fool?I said it before, this isn't the time! We can't be distracted in this situation!"cried Tarble

Tarble then turned to find Buu' fist inches from his face

"Damn it!"was he could say before Buu's fist was slammed into his face

The blow sent him flying back making him hit the floor then bounce off the floor and crashing into nearby rocks.

"I think that got his attention."said Buu smiling

Future Trunks turned Super Saiyan and lunged at Buu

As they were exchanging punches and kicks Naraku emerged from the ground

"Watch out he's coming!"cried Sango

Naraku then summoned demon puppets

"It's his puppets!"cried Kagome

"I got this!"cried Inuyasha

He then shot a wind scar and destroyed them

"You're going to have to do better than that!"he cried

Naraku smirked

"Don't get cocky."he said

Suddenly Naraku shot his tentacles out and wrapped it around Inuyasha

"Inuyasha!"cried Kagome

She was just about to shoot an arrow until another tentacle shot out and grabbed her

"Kagome! Let her go!"he cried

"Heh heh heh. There's no hope for any of you."said Narau

Sesshomaru then leaped towards Naraku

Using his Namekian arm he shot an energy blast from it which cut the tentacles off of Inuyasha

He was still getting used to the arm and didn't know how to bring out its full power otherwise he would have turned the tentacle into ash

Being freed Inuyasha slashed the tentacle off of Kagome freeing her

"Thanks INuyasha."she said as he held her in his arms

"Don't mention it."he said

He then put her down

"Hmmm this is a first you begun to care for your brother?"asked Naraku

"Silence."he said

Sesshomaru then shot acid at Naraku

The acid melted the rest of his tentacles

Naraku gritted his teeth agitated

He turned to where Rin was and smiled

" _What are you planning Naraku?_ "Sesshomaru thought

Suddenly Naraku lunged at Rin and Jaken

Sesshomaru's eyes widened

"Lord Sesshomaru!"cried Rin and Jaken

Sesshomaru then thrust his Namekian arm

He didn't know that this would happen he just did it instinctively

The Namekian arm began to glow and suddenly Naraku stopped in mid air

" _I can't move."_ he thought

Sesshomaru thrust his hand out and Naraku crashed into some rocks

"Are you alright Rin?"Sesshomaru asked holding rin

"Yeah .Thank you lord Sesshomaru."she said

"Hey Sesshomaru since when can you do that?I think I've seen Tarble and Trunks do it."said Inuyasha

Sesshomaru looked at his arm

" _Interesting."_ he thought

Suddenly the rocks began to shake

Tarble released his energy destroying the rocks

He emerged

"You **dare** strike the prince of all saiyans!"he cried with hate in his eyes as he turned super saiyan 2

Buu smiled

"Heh heh heh. You monkeys need to know your place in the pecking order. You brah about the Saiyan of how they were so powerful and so great but where are they now?Oh that's right they're dead. Turned into space dust. In fact I recall Mura killing your saiyan father. He was pretty weak."

Truns and Future Trunks gritted their teeth

"Shut up! My dad's not weak!He would kick your ass if he was here!"Trunks cried

"Trunks..."said Kagome and Sango

Tarble looked Buu dead in the eye

"It doesn't matter what you saiyans are a true warrior race!Don't underestimate us!"he cried

Tarble lunged and kicked Buu in the air

He then flew at Buu and began to throw a series of strikes. There was no attack that didn't hit him

Tarble then put his hands together clenched

"Drop dead!" he cried and hit Buu across the head causing him to be sent flying down and crashing into the floor

Tarble put hi s hands together

A red energy ball appeared between them

" **Gladiator Bomb!** " he cried

He threw it down to Buu

When it hit him an explosion occurred causing smoke to spread

Everyone had to cover their eyes due to the smoke

When the smoke cleared they saw a giant hole in the middle of the floor

"Whoa. Tarble did that?"asked Shippo

"I gues so."said Kagome

Tarble was breathing heavily

"Finally...killed ...that little bastard."he said

Suddenly they all heard laughing

Buu flew put of the hole

Although he had some scratches he looked fine

"Those were some nice attacks. If you hadn't done that I would have fell asleep cause I was so bored."hesaid cracking his neck

"It's not possible!"cried Miroku

"He took all those blows head on!"cried Inuyasha

"And yet he's unscathed!"cried Sango

Tarble had a look of shock

He couldn't believe he was still standing

"Oh the look of shock on your faces brings a huge smile on my face."said Buu

" _What is he?"_ thought Sesshomaru

Jaken however was so scared he couldn't stop sweating and shaking

"Jaken!"cried Sesshomaru

"Yes m'lord"said Jaken

"Get in A-Un and take Rin to safety."

"What? No I wanna stay with you!"Rin cried

"Don't argue with Lord Sesshomaru!Now come on!'Jaken cried grabbing Rin

As they hurried to A-Un Buu saw them and had a sinister look

"And where do you think you're going?"he asked

He suddenly shot a blast of energy from his tentacle

"Watch out!"cried Sango

Sesshomaru eyes widened as the blast was gonna hit them

Suddenly Future Trunks flew in and saved them but something else was shot

Engulfed in that blast was A-Un

A-Un then turned into chocolate and landed on the ground

"What the hell!"cried Inuyasha

"He turned them into chocolate!"cried Kagome

Buu then flew down and picked it up

He then ate it and swallowed them

"No! He ate A-Un!"cried Rin with tears in her eyes

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth

Buu then burped

"Oh that was good. You know I wonder how you all would taste like?"

The others all sweated due t the chance that they all might be eaten

"Hey Naraku you wouldn't mind if I devoured them would you?"asked Buu

Naraku chuckled

"Go right leave Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They're mine to absorb. And maybe that fellow with the sword."he said

"Actually how about you take Tarble instead. I don't think he would settle with my stomach."

Tarble gritted his teeth

"Don't you mock me!"he cried

He then shot an energy blast at Buu

Buu deflected it causing it to crash into some rocks

Tarble kept firing blasts at Buu until Buu was surrounded completely by smoke

Suddenly his hand shot out of the smoke and wrapped itself around Tarble's throat

He then flung him to the ground

He then raised him up and squeezed him harder

"I'm going to break your neck."said Buu

"Tarble"cried Kagome

Tarble then was struggling for air

Kagome then tried to shoot an arrow but Buu shot his other hand at Kagome and wrapped it around her body

"Kagome!"cried Inuyasha

he then leaped to get her but Buu shot out his leg and kicked him sending him flying and hitting a rocky wall

"Inuyasha!"cried Sango and Miroku

"Heh heh heh. Soon you all will die and I will devour you."said Buu

He then began to laugh maniacally

Suddenly an energy disc cut Buu's arms off releasing Tarble and Kagome

"What the...'began Buu

A knee was then slammed into his face causing him to skid back

"Who the hell was that?"asked Buu

Standing before him was Bardock, the grandfather of Gohan and Goten.

"Looks like I arrived in time. I was beginning to worry that I would've missed all the fun."he said

"Bardock!"cried Kagome,Sango,and Miroku

"Bardock?"coughed Tarble

Inuyasha emerged from the rocks

"It's him."said Inuyasha

"Well if it isn't Bardock. Long time no see."said Buu smiling

"Hmph. You were always stupid could never tell time right. I was with you about a week ago."said Bardock

"I meant it' been a long time since I've seen you normal. Looks like that mask Mira was controlling you with was destroyed by these brats."

Inuyasha then cried,"What the hell are you doing here?"

"As you can see I'm here to help."

Inuyasha and the others had an uneasy feeling

"Don't worry. I'm not being controlled anymore. I'm on your side."Bardock assured

"Oh and you're planning on challenging me? Do you think you can defeat me?"asked Buu

"Defeat you? No I'm gonna kill you."


	33. Bardock's determination

Chapter 33

Bardock and Buu faced each other as the wind blew

Bardock clenched his fists and began to power up

The ground began to shake and the wind blew harder

Rocks flew up

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"he cried as his hair turned gold and long

The shaking then stopped

"Such power..."said Naraku

Bardock and Buu began to continue their epic stare down

"So are they gonna fight or..."began Shippo

Suddenly Bardock and Buu flew at each other and collided elbows causing a huge shock wave

The shock wave blew everyone back.

"You had to ask."said Inuyasha as he and Shippo was on the floor

Bardock and Buu raised their fists and punched at the same time making them collide causing another shock wave

"Would you guys stop doing that!"cried Inuyasha

They then began to repeatedly trade blow after blow

As they did this they began to rise in the air

Finding an opening Bardok punched Buu in the stomach and slammed him down to the ground

Buu crashed into the floor making a crater. He then got up and growled at Bardock who was in the sky

Bardock flew down to Buu at great speed and at the same time using the speed he gained as he went down

Bardok was about to hit Buu with a tremendous blow until Buu suddenly sneered and slammed his own leg into the ground

Suddenly Buu's bottom half of his leg came out a few feet away from his upper half forming a kick

Bardock was hit full on

As Bardock was trying to recover Buu formed multiple legs from the ground to hit Bardock with forcing Bardock to do back flips to avoid them

As Bardock was in the middle of his third back flip Buu stretched his arm out and wrapped it around Bardock's body and he lifted him up and slammed him to the ground."

"Bardock!"cried Sango

Buu then flung him towards the sky

Bardock re positioned himself in the sky

Suddenly Buu appeared right behind him

Buu thrust his hand out. An invisible force pushed Bardock making him crash into a rocky wall.(The move Buu used was used by tarble earlier with the shikigami. It looks like a force push from star wars. The move is called Kiai or energy cannon and maybe energy push.)

Bardock was now stuck to the wall

Buu flew at him with great speed ready to strike him. Bardock raised his head and channeled his energy. He then glared at Buu. Buu suddenly was sent flying back crashing into one other rocky wall (The move Bardock used was invisible eye blast. The user channels his or her energy to his or her eyes making their opponent go flying. It's a kind of kiai technique.)

Bardock and Buu got out of the rocky walls

Buu cracked his neck

"You're good Bardock. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun."he said

"Huff...Huff...Me either."said Bardock breathing heavily

Buu sneered. He then opened his mouth wide and shot an energy blast from it

Bardock evaded it quickly and shot one of his own

Buu defleced it back at him. Bardock blocked the blast. When the smoke cleared from the blast Bardoc noticed Buu was gone.

"Up here."said Buu

Bardock looked up to see Buu holding a large energy ball

"Good bye."he said

He threw it at Bardock. Bardock held his hands up ad attempted to push the energy ball back. He tried with all his might but the ball began to push bardock back slowly until it engulfed him making him crash into the floor

When the smoke cleared Bardock was lying on the ground in a huge crater. He then turned back to normal

"Bardock!"cried Kagome

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and shot a wind scar

Buu smirked and opened his mouth and devoured it.

"He ate a the wind scar?"asked Sango and Miroku

"What the hell is this guy?"responded Inuyasha

"Heh heh heh. I didn't like the taste of about I send this back."said Buu

He shot the wind scar out of his mouth

Inuyasha was blasted and he crashed into the floor

"Inuyasha!"cried Sango

She then threw the hirakoitsu at Buu

Buu then caught it easily. He threw it back at Sango

"Sango!"cried Miroku

He then brought her to the ground letting the boomerang fly above their heads

"Damn it!You earthlings are useless!"cried Tarble

He then put his hands together

" **Galick Gun!** "he cried

He shot a powerful purple blast

Buu then smiled as the blast engulfed him

There was then a huge explosion

"Did it get him?"asked Shippo

Suddenly Buu began to reform from these pink bubbles that floated in the air bringing everyone else in shock

"It's pointless. Nothing you children will kill me."said Buu

Buu flew at high speed

Future Trunks then shouted "Everyone run! I'll hold him off!"

Future Trunks turned Super Saiyan 2 and flew at Buu

They began to trade Trunks was able to put up a good fight but was quickly outmatched

Buu slammed him to the floor

"NOW ALL OF YOU DIE!"he cried Future Trunks sensing what he was about to do,he put a shield up for all of them

Buu raised his hand. The ground suddenly exploded causing great destruction

Future Trunks shield was destroyed but luckily everyone was safe. Most of them had a few scratches and bruises but Future Trunks collapsed due to his lack of energy

Buu slowly walked towards them

"You stubborn little brats. You just won't die."he said

Tarble powered up and flew at Buu but Buu punched him in the stomach which caused him to keel over. H then blasted Tarble's face

Bardock who was still very weak was watching his new allies fighting

" _Damn 's just like that time._ " Bardock's memories began to flood his mind he remembered all his comrades who were killed by Frieza's men

He remembered his planet being felt like giving up

" _Grandpa._ " said a voice in his head

"Goten?"asked Bardock

Goten had been sensing what was happening back in Kaede's village

"Grandpa please you need to get up. Our friends are gonna die if you don't."

"I don't think I can. You grandpa isn't as capable as ya think."

"I know you can do it. Please you gotta get up."

Bardock looked at Inuyasha and the others

They were all tired

Buu was a few feet away from them

He lifted his finger about to blast them

"PLEASE GRANDPA!"cried Goten in his mind

Bardock's eyes widened Goten's cry was similar to someone's cry. Bardock then figured it out. He cried just like his son Kakarrot/Goku when he was a baby.

He then clenched his fist. He found new strength in his body. He got up and cried out,"KAKARROT!"

The others turned to see Bardock turn Super Saiyan 3 again.

 _Background Music:DBZ Battle of Gods theme song HERO_

Bardock few at Buu at great speed. He punched Buu so hard that he went crashing into 3 rocky walls

As Buu was sent flying Bardock appeared in the same direction he was flying to. He then grabbed Buu's tentacle and began to spin him around

He threw him to the ground

Buu growled and shot a blast at Bardock but he disappeared and reappeared behind Buu and began to pummel him

"Whoa look at Bardock go!"cried Rin

"He's so cool!"cried Shippo

Bardock finally kneed Buu in the face sending him in the air

Bardock reappeared behind him and slammed him to the ground again.

As Buu fell to the ground Bardock held up his right hand

It began to glow blue

" **Final Spirit Cannon!** "he cried

He then threw a large and powerful blue ball of energy at Buu

"AGGGHHHHH!"he cried as he was engulfed in the blast causing a huge explosion

Bardock descended on the floor and fell to his knees and turned back to normal

"You did it Grandpa!"cried Goten in hismind

"It's all thanks to you grandson."thought Bardock smiling

"Bardock!"cried the others

They ran to him

Kagome,Sango ,SHippo,Trunks and Rin hugged him

Kilala nuzzled him

Future Trunks, Miroku while holding Inuyasha up thanked him and patted him on the back

Tarble and Sesshomaru looked away uninterested. Jaken being Sesshomaru's follower followed Sesshomaru's lead

Buu however was down for the count His body was half gone and he was too weak to regenerated

"Damn ...you...all."he muttered

Tarble walked to Buu

"It's about time I send you to hell where you belong."said Tarble

Tarble's hand began to glow

Just as he was about to blast him another blast came which Tarble dodged and jumped back

Right in front of them was Mira and dark portal opened and out of it came Towa,Kagura,and Kanna

Towa smiled

"We apologize but I'm afraid we're going to have to interrupt this party."


	34. Roar Tarble'sSaiyan Soul

Chapter 34

"It's been a while children. I surely thought that Bardock would have killed you all but it seems he's been released from Mira's control."said Towa

"Towa..."said Bardock slowly getting up

"My my,Buu really did a number on you,but It's not like you didn't do the same." Towa said pointing to Buu

"Ugh..."groaned Buu

Kagura walked towards his body which wa cut in two

"You look it serves your right for what you did to me."she said

She then waved her fan releasing wind blades which cut Buu. He then cried out in pain

"You bastard!"he cried out

"That's enough."said Towa

She then raised her spear/wand and shot a dark blast of energy at Buu

When Buu was hit he was then entrapped a dark ball of energy

"You should be able to recuperate in here until we get back."

Buu gritted his teeth

Naraku then walked towards them and stood by their side

"Well looks like the gang's all here."said Inuyasha as he raised his sword

"Oh I don't think your little team is in any shape to fight now."said Kagura

Towa ,knowing that Bardock was weak but would be a dangerous enemy if he recovered,turned to Kanna

She then nodded her head . Kanna understood what Towa meant

She then raised her mirror

"Let me...take your soul."she said

The mirror then shot a blast of light at Bardock

"It's her mirror!She's going to take Bardock's soul!"cried Sango

"Oh no she won't! **Wind Scar!** "cried Inuyasha.

The wind scar caused the mirror to misdirect missing Bardock

"Thanks."said Bardock

Tarble then gritted his teeth

"Enough of this foolishness!"he cried

He then released his super saiyan aura

"MIRA!"cried Tarble as he flew at him

Mira smirked

Tarble threw a powerful punch. Mira simply put his hand up and blocked it

Tarble threw a flurry of punches and kicks

As Mira was dodging them all Tarble noticed something

Mira was smiling. He was toying with him!

"You..."began Tarble

He then raised his hand

Tarble began to concentrate his energy into it. Suddenly a ball of energy came from it

" **Spirit Ball!** " he cried as he shot it at Mira

Mira dodged but suddenly the ball went in the sae direction as Mira surprising him. Tarble controlling the ball, made it follow Mira wherever he went

After a few minutes Mira was hit by the ball causing an explosion

"He got em!"cried Shippo

The smoke cleared. Mira stood there unfazed

"Now that was an interesting trick but something like that isn't able to kill me."he said

Tarble gritted his teeth

Suddenly Mira began to power up. He was surrounded by red aura

He then flew at Tarble with great speed and punched him hard in the face. He then kneed his head and punched him in the stomach. Finally he raised two hands and slammed him into the floor

"Tarble!"cried Kagome

She then shot an arrow at Mira

"Hmph. You think that will hurt me?"he asked

Suddenly the arrow disappeared confusing him. It then appeared behind him and got him in the back

"Agh!"he cried. He then took the arrow out

Mira was about to blast her until he saw Tarble raise himself from the ground a little bit

"Tarble please just stay down. You can't beat me. You need to learn your place."Mira said

Suddenly Tarble's eyes widened in anger

"My place?MY PLACE?!"he shouted as he stood up

With his fists clenched he continued,"YOU DARE TELL ME TO KNOW MY PLACE? A CREATURE LIKE YOU HAS NO BUSINESS TELLING ME THAT! I AM THE SON OF PRINCE VEGETA. I'M THE LAST TRUE BLOODED PRINCE OF THE SAIYANS. THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I WILL BE UNDERMINED BY SOME CREATURE LIKE YOU BRED IN SOME LABORATORY!"

Tarble released a powerful red aura. Tarble's eyes turned red.

"RAAAAGGGGHHHH!"he cried as he released his power

"What's happening to Tarble?"asked Kagome

"It's his saiyan soul. He's channeling it."said Bardock as he is held up by Inuyasha

"Saiyan soul?"asked Miroku

Tarble lunged at Mira. He kicked Mira sending him flying. He then flew at Mira and grabbed his foot. He proceeded to spin him around and threw him into some rocks Tarble landed on the floor

" **Final Flash!** "cried Tarble as he shot a very large yellow blast

Mira was engulfed by the blast and the rocks were destroyed creating a large explosion.

"Whoa."said Trunks

"Remind me not to make him mad."said Shippo

Suddenly Mira flew at Tarble with great speed and rammed his elbow into Tarble's stomach making him cough up blood.

He then grabbed both of Tarble's arms and pulled them behind his back and he rammed his knee right onto his back. He gritted teeth in pain

"He's killing him!"cried Kagome

Inuyasha gritted his teeth

Mira smiled and then ripped Tarble's arms off clean off

Tarble was silent with shock just like the others

He then fell to his knees

"AGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"he cried out in pain

"He..ripped his arms off ...with his bare hands..."said

Future Trunks gritted his teeth in remembered how his father broke his arm fighting Android 18.

"Brother...BROTHER!"cried Future Trunks as he lunged at Mira with his sword


	35. POWER

Chapter 35

In a fit of rage Future Trunks swung his sword at Mira for hurting his brother. Part of him didn't know why he cared all of sudden since Tarble had almost destroyed the Earth but no matter how cruel he was,seeing him in the same position his father Vegeta was when Android 18 had broken his arm brought back old feelings.

Future Trunks brought his sword down

Mira held his finger up and blocked it

"What?"asked Future Trunks

Mira then slammed Future Trunks down to the floor with his fist

Mira held his hand out. It glowed with purple energy

He shot Future Trunks to the floor

"Oh like I'll have to step in."said Towa

"Oh no you don't, **Wind Scar** **!** "cried Inuyasha

Towa then disappeared and reappeared in the air

She raised her spear

" **Bloody Sauce...** "she said

5 Dark balls of energy were shot from her spear

Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Miroku,and Bardock were shot by the balls

Suddenly they weren't able to move properly. Their bodies moved so slow

"I can..barely move."said Inuyasha

"She must have used a spell of some kind."said Miroku

"Damn it..."said Bardock

Naraku smiled at this

Suddenly Sesshomaru moved with great speed. He leaped and tried to claw Towa in the face but Naraku shot some branches causing Sesshomaru to back flip out of the way

"Naraku...It's about time I put an end to you.:he said

"Heh heh heh. Can you? How many times do I have to say it?I cannot die."

"Let's test your theory then."

Sesshomaru shot a blast of energy

Naraku easily put a barrier blocking it

Sesshomaru summoned his whip and began to repeatedly hit his barrier

"It's useless Sesshomaru."said Naraku

Sesshomaru then thought of something

He began to focus the energy from his Namekian arm.

He then focused his demon energy letting them merge and become one

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red

"Raaaggggghhhhhh!"he cried as a powerful aura surrounded him

He bared sharp teeth and lunged at Naraku. With his Namekian arm Sesshomaru broke through Naraku's barrier and impaled him.

"What?"asked Naraku

Mira saw this and smiled

" _Impressive._ "

With his arm and hand still impaled in Naraku Sesshomaru began to shoot release acid causing the acid to spread in Naraku's body

Naraku was sweating and gritted his teeth pain

"Damn you Sesshoamru."he said

Sesshomaru then got his other hand and went for Naraku's throat but suddenly Naraku disappeared in puff of miasma

" _That coward..._ "he thought

Tarble who had been on the floor and bleeding intensely due to his arms being ripped off got up

"If you think taking my arms is enough to stop me demon,think again."said Tarbe

"Heh heh heh. I have something interesting to tell you Tarble. The reason why I was able to survive any injuries I have gotten was because I have Frieza's DNA."said Mira

Everyone had a shocked expression

"What?"asked Kagome

"You have Frieza's DNA?"asked Bardock

"That's not only that, I also am part earthling."said Mira

"What the hell is this guy?"asked Inuyasha

"He's just a walking ,talking ,mixture of different people."said Sango

"And I have one more trait from another species."

"What is it this time?"asked Inuyasha in annoyance

Mira smiled

"I am also part Saiyan."

Put of all the crazy thing they've heard,this was the craziest

"You're part Saiyan?"asked Future Trunks

"Yes indeed. And because of these traits,I have gained incredible power."

"You're just like Naraku. You take the parts of different people so you can get stronger."said Inuyasha

"Heh heh heh Why do you think we get along so great?"

Inuyasha gritted his teeth

Tarble then said,"I don't care what you're mixed with. I'm going to send you to hell freak!"

Tarble jumped up and threw a kick which Mira blocked

Tarble began to throw a flurry of kicks

Mira then ducked and punched him in the stomach

Tarble gasped for air

"Really Tarble this is just sad."saidMira

Tarble's eyes had veins showing his anger

"Ragh!"he cried as he opened his mouth and shot a blast from it

Mira deflected it back at Tarble seding him skidding across the ground

As he laid on the floor on his stomach Mira and Towa walked towards him

"Mira you should be a little more gentle on our dear son."mocked Towa

"Heh heh heh. We need to discipline him so that he won't end up like those kids."

Mira pointed to the others

Tarble turned his face to them

"I will murder the both of you."he said

Towa sighed

"Our son just doesn't seem to learn does he?"she said

"Indeed,maybe I should give him a little more spanking."

Tarble then jumped up and shot a blast from his mouth

But suddenly Mira pushed the blast easily back into his mouth causing an explosion

The smoke cleared showing Mira holding and clamping the mouth of an unconscious and burned Tarble

"Tarble!"cried Inuyasha and Kagome

Mira threw his mangled body back to them

"Mira,the rest of us are going. Make sure you take care of them."said Towa

Towa opened a portal and she,Kagura,Kanna,and Buu went inside. The the portal closed

Mira then looked at them

"You brats have been in my way for the last time. I will now turn you all to ash."

Sesshomaru then lunged Mira

He began to claw Mira but Mira was dodging them

Sesshomaru then backed up and focused a large amount of Namekian and demon energy

He then summoned a large red energy ball

" **Demon Bomb!** "he cried and shot it at Mira

Mira put his hands up to block it

He began to push it back and redirected it sending it to the sky

Sesshomaru was stunned

"Anything else?"asked Mira

Sesshomaru lunged at Mira preparing to use had to hand combat

Sesshomaru made the first strike ad that was the only act of offense he did

Instantly Mira batted away the strike. He then punched Sesshomaru hard in the face. He continued to punch him again and again and again with great speed and strength while smiling sinisterly.

He then finally kicked him sending him crashing to the floor

"Lord Sesshomaru!"cried Rin and Jaken

"Now this is your end. I will kill you all with a technique you've probably seen."said Mira

Mira cupped his hands

"Ka...me.."began Mira

"It can't be."said Future trunks

"He knows Gohan's technique?"asked Sango

" _Trunks..._ " said a voice in Furute Truks's head

"Kami?"asked Future Trunks

"Yes. I know where you all are from sensing your energy. Quickly!Make an opening so I can teleport you all to safety."

" _Guys,I need you all to close your eyes right now."_ said Future Trunks speaking in their minds

" _What for?"_ thought Inuyasha

" _Just do it. Trust me on this."_

Th others closed their eyes

"Ha...me..."continued Mira

Future Trunks went flying towards the sky

He then put his hands next to his face

"HA!"cried Mira

"SOLAR...FLARE!"ried Future Truks

Suddenly a light appeared blinding Mira causing him to misdirect the kamehameha

Knowing that this was the time Kami quickly teleported there

" I will release the spell from the 5 of you."said Kami thrusting his hand out which released Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Miroku,and Bardock.

"Quickly everyone join hands!"Kami continued

Future Trunks sped to the ground

He grabbed Sango and Miroku's hand

Rin and Jaken joined hands with Sesshomaru who joined hands with ,Trunks,Shippo,Kagome,Inuyasha and Kami

Mira recovered from the solar flare and quickly spotted them

"You..."he said

He then shot a powerful blast of purple energy at them

Just before it hit they teleported back to Kami's look out


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Everyone was at Kami's look out now after the battle

"Dende come quickly and heal them."said Kami

Dende ran out ready to heal them

"Heal Tarble first he took the most damage out of all of us."said Future Trunks

Dende went to Tarble and gasped at the sight

Tarble's arms were ripped off and burn marks covered his mouth

"Oh my."said Kami

"He looks hprrible."said Inuyasha

"Will you be able to heal him?"asked Kagome

"I...can try."responded Dende

Dende crouched down

He put his hands up and began to heal Tarble

His wounds then began to be healed

After a few minutes Dende was able to heal everything except his arms

"I did all that I could but I can't heal reform his arms."

At that moment Tarble bean to wake up

"Where am I?"he asked

"At Kami's look out. Are you okay?"asked Future Trunks

Suddenly Tarble looked at how he lost his arms

He gritted his teeth in anger

"My arms..."

"No need to be angry. I have a way where your arms can be brought back. if you please."said Kami

then brought out a flask that had a blue liquid

Kami then cut his arms and put a drop of his purple blood in it

"Drink this."said

"What the hell is that."

"It's a potion that will help you get your arms back. I put some of my blood in it to pass on my regenerative abilities in."

Tarble then bent down and drank it

Suddenly Tarble the cried out in pain

He felt his arms regrowing and reforming until it was finally done

"Amazing."said Miroku

"No kidding."said Sango

Tarble looked at his new arms and clenched his fists

He remembered the beating he endured that caused him to lose his arms

"I've been bastards Towa and Mira...soon they will die by my hand!"he cried

Tarble then flew away causing a powerful gust of wind to engulf the others causing them to close their eyes

"Well he took that well."said Sango

After that everyone continued to get all their wounds healed

After being healed Kami teleported them all back to Kaede's village

They then went to Kaede's house

They went in to see Gohan looked after by Kikyo and Kaede. Goten and Kohaku were there too.

"Oh you're all back."said Kaede

" We had a run in with Naraku and Mira."said Inuyasha

"You all aren't hurt are you?"

"No we're fine."said Kagome smiling

Kikyo then looked round

"So tell me where's Tarble?"

"Well you see..."

"He got his ass kicked by Mira and got his arms ripped off."finished Inuyasha

"What?"

"Inuyasha!"cried Kagome

"What,I'm just saying what happened!"

"Anyways he's fine. He was healed like the rest of us."

"Then where is he?"

"He's...uh..."

 **THOUSANDS OF MILES AWAY**

Tarble was standing on a high large rock

The events that took place kept playing over and over in his mind

He gritted his teeth and his eyes widened in anger

He instantly turned super saiyan

Other rocks began to rise as his aura flared

"DAMNNNNNN IIIIIIITTTTT, RAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"he cried as he released a large amount of energy from his body destroying rocks

 **KAEDE'S HOUSE**

"...Coping"finished Kagome

"So how's Gohan?"she continued

"He's fine. He's resting."said Kikyo

Kagome then walked to where Gohan was sleeping

And she sat there watching him

"Gohan."she thought

Inuyasha looked sad and Kikyo saw this and felt sad for him. She rejecting him and now Kagome doing the wasn't like Kikyo stopped loving Inuyasha,she still did,but things were complicated

"We should leave the three of them alone."said Miroku

"I think you're right."said Sango

Everyone left the house except for Inuyasha,Kagome,and Gohan

Inuyasha went to Kagome and sat next to her

They were silent for a while

"We were like this weren't we?Back at Koga's camp."said Kagome

"Yeah...Kagome I saw you two together last night"said Inuyasha

Kagome was silent

"And I don't blame you for saw me with Kikyo."

"You would think I was used to this ya know? But I guess I still feel confused. Just like you're confused about taking me or Kikyo I feel the same way."

"So what're we gonna do?"

"I don't know but for now let's just be here for Gohan."

"You're right."

For a while they sat with him until that night

While everyone was sleeping something they heard a loud crash

They all ran outside to find the small houses on fire

"What happened?"asked Sango

"I think I know."said Bardock

There in the flames a dark figure emerged

"Who the hell are you?"asked Inuyasha

When he came into light everyone gasped

There standing with glowing red eye and a dark aura was Gohan


	37. Gohan's darkness

Chapter 37

Gohan stood there with glowing red eyes and a dark aura surrounding him

"What happened to Gohan?"asked Sango

"It's Towa. She has him under her control."said Bardock

Towa flew down and landed next to Gohan

"You honestly thought that I didn't have a back up plan in case my little virus didn't kill him?No. I put a little spell into the needle that contained the virus. That spell put him under my dark magic if by some miracle he survives the virus."

"Impossible. I would have sensed it while I healed his body!"cried Bardock

"I made sure the spell wasn't able to be sensed. I have many kinds of magic,magic that is beyond your knowledge."

She then walked towards Gohan and stroked his face

"And now Gohan is mine forever."she continued

Suddenly Kagome raised her bow and arrow and aimed it at Towa

"You get your filthy hands off of him!"she cried and she shot the arrow

Towa then shot a beam from her eyes and destroyed it

Gohan then said,"Should I destroy them now mistress?"asked Gohan

"Yes. And make it slow."

Towa then disappeared

Gohan smiled sinister

Future Trunks stepped forward with his hands up

"Gohan...don't do this. Towa has you under her control."he said

Suddenly Gohan backhanded him causing him to skid across the floor

"Well talking to him didn't work!"cried Inuyasha holding his sword

Gohan shot a blast of energy at them. At the last moment Bardock deflected it causing it to crash onto some of the trees

"We need to get this fight out of the village!"cried Future Trunks being held up by Sango

Bardock gritted his teeth

"Gohan! Let's fight somewhere else!"cried Bardock

Gohan smiled

" way you'll all still die."

Bardock then flew at high speeds with Gohan following

"We'll need to catch up to them!"cried Miroku

A scared Goten then asked"What's gonna happen to Gohan?"

Kagome then crouched down to him

"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine.I promise."

"Come on guys we gotta go!"cried Inuyasha

"We'll come with you!"cried Trunks

" ,Shippo,Goten,and Kohaku will stay here."said Future Trunks

"You too Rin."said Sesshomaru

"But Lord Sesshomaru!"began Rin

"Silence Rin! Don't be such a brat. This is a situation that needs a great warrior like Lord Sesshomaru. There is no need for children."said Jaken

"That goes for you also Jaken."

"What?But M'lord!"

Sesshomaru then took to flight before Jaken could complain anymore

"Kilala!"cried Sango as Kiala changed into her large form

She and Miroku got on

"Don't won't be long."said Kagome

"I'll look after the children."said Kaede

Kilala then took off with Kagome,Sango,and Miroku

Future Trunks carried Inuyasha by his arm as he flew

Meanwhile bardock and Gohan found a large,open space with a lake and landed.

They faced eachother

"To think I would face my grandfather again but with our roles switched this time. How ironic."said Gohan

"It doesn't matter if you're my grandson or not. If I must,I will kill Bardock

Gohan smiled

"Can you kill me?"he asked

"We'll just see about that."

Bardock lunged at Gohan and threw apowerful punch

Gohan caught the fist

"Now this is a challenge where i can really sink my teeth into."said gohan

Gohan threw a kick and Bardock caught his leg

He then threw Gohan to the sky

Gohan then re positioned himself in the air

Bardock powered up to SSJ2 and shot a powrful blast

Gohan also powered up and shot a blast of his own

The blasts collided causing an explosion

Bardock appeared behind Gohan and slammed him into the ground causing a crater

Bardock then landed back

Suddenly Gohan's fist was rammed into his stomach and Gohan kneed Bardock in the face. He then headbutted him causing Bardock to skid across the floor

Bardock got up

"Damn." he thought

Meanwhile Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Miroku,Kilala,Sesshomaru,and Future Trunks were flying at high speed

"How much longer until we get there?"asked Inuyasha

"Not long!They're pretty close by!"Future Trunks replied

"Let's just get there before something ugly happens."

As they raced against time Bardockand Gohan's battle was raging

They were both locked in hand to hand combat

Gohan was throwing a flurry of fists while Bardock was bloacking them

"You claim that you'l kill me but I still sense you're holding back! COme on Grand father!Show me that power you have!"Gohan cried

Gohan then shot a blast of energy which Bardock dodged

Gohan then began to repeatedly shoot multiple blasts and Bardock kept dodging them

"I can't keep this up. Even i he's my grand kid I can't afford to hold back!""he thought

The others finally caught up to the battle

They landed a few feet from Bardock

"Bardock!"called out Sango

"All of you stay back!"he cried before another blast landed between them causing wind to blow into their faces.

"This is bad. Gohan is completely serious."said Sango

"Well if it isn't my dear friends. Looks like you came to join the party."said Gohan smiling

Inuyasha shouted,"Gohan get a hold of yourself!This isn't you!'"

"On the contrary it is.I feel like a true Saiyan now. Ruthless,cruel,and powerful."

Gohan then landed

"Who wants to come take a shot at me?"he continued

Bardock was about to go but suddenly Sesshomaru stepped forward

"Oh Sesshomaru. You would like to die first?"

"No. I simply want to start our rematch. "

"Sesshomaru this isn't the time to do this! We need to turn Gohan back to normal!"

"Silence Inuyasha. It doesn't matter if he's being controlled or not.I may not get an opportunity like this again."

"Heh heh 's the spirit. This gonna be interesting."said Gohan

Sesshomaru got ready to fight

"Let's begin..."he said and they lunged at eachother


	38. An unexpected aid

Chapter 38

* * *

"TIME TO DIE SESSHOMARU!"cried Gohan

He thrust his arm out and shot an energy ball

Sesshomaru moved out of the way but Gohan appeared behind him and elowed him in the back

Sesshomaru back flipped and landed on the ground

Gohan flew at him and kicked him in the stomach.

Gohan chuckled as Sesshomaru keeled over. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and grabbed Gohan's leg and threw him to the sky

While in the air Gohan began to repeatedly shoot energy blasts while laughing sadistically as Sesshomaru ran to avoid them

"What's the matter Sesshomaru? I thought you wanted rematch?SHOW ME MORE...MORE!"

He raised his hand and creted a large energy ball and hurled it at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru eyes widened as he was engulfed by the ball which exploded.

The smoke cleared with Sesshomaru's Namekian arm blown off

"Sesshomaru!"cried Inuyasha

He then ran towards his brother to aid him

"I don't need assistance. Stay out of the way."he said

"Yeah right. I'm not the one with a blown off arm"retorted Inuyasha

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and concentrated. A new Namekian arm grew from his arm

"Impressive. You sure know how to use that arm well without that much practice."said Gohan smiling

Sesshomaru glared at him

"Gohan you bastard."said Inuyasha

Tetsusaiga then crystallized

"Adamant barrage!"

The crystals shot at Gohan

Gohan began disappear and reappear avoiding the crystals

After he dodged them he looked down at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha

"You two are pathetic alone. How about you work together."he said

"He's right Sesshomaru!"cried Miroku

"Yeah. As a matter of fact I'll join you."said Bardock

"Stay back all of you!"Sesshomaru cried causing all of them to be startled

"Don't be an idiot! You can't beat him on your own!"cried Inuyasha

"The day I ask a half breed like you to help me is the day I die."

"Which may be very close if you continue to work alone."mocked Gohan

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red. His teeth began to sharpen and he began to grow fur as he turned into his dog demon form. The only distuingshed appearance was that his Namekian arm shape shifted into a large green dog's paw

"His arm changed to match the shape of the others."said Future Trunks

Sesshomaru roared as he flew at Gohan with his jaw wide open

Gohan flew out of the way

Sesshomaru then opened his mouth again and shot acid which got on Gohan's arm a little bit

Gohan flinched in pain but then smiled

"Yes Sesshomaru!That's what I'm talkin' about!"

Gohan then landed on the floor

Sesshomaru then flew down towards him with great speed and slammed his giant claw on Gohan

When the smoke from the attack cleared the others saw in shock that Gohan had caught Sesshomaru's own large claw

Gohan then slowly picked Sesshomaru up and threw him towards some rocky crevices.

Sesshomaru crashed into it

Gohan then flew at him and kicked him in the face

Sesshomaru tried to claw him again but Gohan disappeared and blasted him in the chest causing him to revert back to his normal form

Bardock gritted his teeth

"I'm ending this now!"he cried as he turned into his SSJ3 form

He flew at Gohan and elbowed him in the face causing him to crash to the ground'

Bardock then flew down and grabbed his leg and flung him into a rocky wall that was close to the others

"Gohan!"cried Kagome

She ran to him while the others called out her name

Gohan's body was smashed into the wall

he raised his head to see her

"Gohan please stop this! I know you're in there. Please turn back to normal."she said with tears in her eyes

"Ka..go...me."he said

Suddenly his head began to throb and he clutched it.

He was surrounded by an intense glowing aura causing the rocks to rise

"Kagome get away from him!"cried Inuyasha

Gohan's aura began to flare

"HAAAAAA!"he cried emitting a powerful energy wave from his body

This blew Kagome back causing her to hit the floor

"Kagome!"cried Inuyasha as he ran to her. He then picked her up and jumped to safety

Gohan continue to cry out and began to levitate into the air as he struggled to _break_ free from his possession

Sesshomaru who picked himself up saw this while clenching his chest

"Such power."he said

"Stop it Gohan! You'll kill us all!"cried Future Trunks

Bardock was about to go stop him but suddenly he flinched with pain. He then turned back to normal. He then thought, "Damn. I don't have enough energy for my third 's mask always gave me enough energy for the form but now..."

As the dark energy wave was spreading throughout the land there was another conflict within Gohan's subconscious. He felt himself floating into darkness

"I can't give in to the ...help me. Dad"

Suddenly a flash of light came out of nowhere. Out of the light came out a man. He had an orange and blue uniform and black spiky hair.

"D...Dad?"asked Gohan

"Hello Gohan."said Goku

"Wha..what're you doing here?"

"Let's just say I'm kinda like a guardian angel. You can't believe how much I had to beg the Big Guy to let me come."

"The Big Guy? You mean God?"

"Yeah. He sent me here to help you get through this."

"I don't know if I can do anything. This ...darkness is too strong."

Goku smiled

"Come on 's no way to talk. All you need is a little light."

Goku turned Super Saiyan

"Gohan I've seen you grow into a caring and powerful warrior. You fought Vegeta,Frieza,the Androids,and even killed Cell. There's no way you can't handle this"

Gohan then thought of all the battles and conflicts he went through and smiled

"Thanks Dad."

"Now let's show this Towa person that you don't screw with a Saiyan!"

Goku and Gohan powered up causing a great aura of light which destroyed the darkness in his mind

Out there Gohan's aura turned causing the dark aura to be destroyed. His eyes turned from red to super saiyan green eyes

Finally Gohan dispatched all the darkness. He then turned back to normal an flew down. he then collapsed onto his knees once he hit the floor.

"Gohan!"cried Kagome

She then ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck

The others followed

"It's great to have you back."said Sango

"What happened out there?"asked Future Trunks

"Well as I felt the darkness go through my mind I saw...my dad."

Future Trunks and Bardock gasped

"You saw Goku?But I thought he was dead"said Future Trunks

"He came from the afterlife to help me."

"Wait what do you mean he's dead?"asked Bardock bewildered

"Oh that's right you don't was killed by a monster named Cell seven years ago in our time."

"I see..."

Bardock clenched his fist

"So you've died also my son."he thought

Gohan turned to see Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru. I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

"Save your apologies. I don't need pity. Our battle was interrupted. Let's leave it at that."

"Looks like someone's a sore loser."said Inuyasha

"Sit boy."said Kagome

Inuyasha slammed into the floor

They all then went back to Kaede's village

Once they made it to the house Goten,Trunks,Rin,Kohaku,Jaken,and Kaede went to greet him.

"Gohan!"cried Goten as he ran to him

Gohan picked him up and raised him high. As he held him Gohan saw tears in Goten's eyes.

"Hey why're you crying. I completely fine."he said while smiling and ruffling his hair

They went inside and explained everything that happened

"Whoa dad really did that?"asked Goten

"Yeah."

"Wow our dad's cool!"

"not as cool as mine!"argued Trunks

The others laughed as they bickered

Gohan then went outside After a few minutes Kagome joined him

"Hey."she said

"Hey. Listen Kagome, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I hurt you back there."

"Gohan you were being controlled. You didn't do it on purpose."

"But still. I promise I will never hurt you again and I will always protect you."

Kgome blushed at this and smiled

Gohan then looked at the sky and Kagome did the same

"Do you wonder what your dad doing up there?"asked Kagome

"Yeah. Not just him but all my family and friends."

"Thy truly were brave. To fight Mira and Buu. And your Dad is amazing to come from the afterlife to help you."

Gohan smiled

After a few minutes Kagome said,"We should get back to the tohers."

"Yeah."

As they both went Gohan turned back and looked at the sky oe final time

" that's exactly Dad is."he thought as an image of Goku smiling appeared in the night sky


	39. Respect

Chapter 39

Few days Gohan's rampage,everything seemed to get back to normal temporarily.

Sesshomaru,Rin,and Jaken went on their way. Rin hugged Goten good bye causing him to be teased by Trunks.

The others helped repair any damages the village had endured

Somewhere, in a grassy plain,Tarble was thinking to himself

"I need more power. I need to kill Mira and Towa!"he thought

Suddenly he heard someone behind him

He automatically raised his hand glowing with energy

Who it pointed to was Kikyo with her arrow drawn

"Oh,it's you priestess."said Tarble putting his hand down

Kikyo then noticed that Tarble had her kimono on and smiled

"You seem to be in a horrible mood. Was this about your defeat?"Kikyo said putting away her bow and arrows

"I'm not in the mood for your pestering woman."

Tarble walked a few feet and sat down

"Honestly,you're acting like a child."Kikyo said sitting next to him

Tarble gave her a dirty look and looked away

There was a long silence

"So, Tarble,that's an interesting name."

"I was named after my uncle. Out of all the names I could have received I was given the same name of my father's pathetic excuse of a brother. He was weak and couldn't fight. Sometimes I despise this name."

"I happen to like that name. It's original and unique as you are."

And for the first time in his life Tarble actually blushed

"Wha...whatever."he said flustered

After a long pause Kikyo asked,"So what will you do about Mira and Towa?"

"I need power. Power beyond my own."Tarble then looked at some of the jewel shards kikyo was carrying.

"Tell me Priestess,do those jewel shards wield great power?"

Kikyo paused

"If you're thinking about using them to obtain power you can forget about it. Inuyasha,me,and the others are collecting the jewels to prevent Naraku from making the Shikon Jewel whole."

"I see. So you won't give them to me."

"No I will not."

Tarble then began to think. He could easily kill her with one hand if he would like but something was preventing him. For some reason the thought of her being dead was quite unpleasant for him.

"Hmph. By the way how were you able to find me?"he asked after he got up

"Simple. I just followed the destruction."she said jokingly getting up also,"Now I must be on my way...unless you would like to join me to finding the Shikon jewel shards."

Tarble was silent for a moment

"Fine."

Together the two of them walked into a forest to look for the rest of the jewel shards

...

In a large and dark cave Buu was in great rage. Pink aura began to surround his body. The ground began to crack as this happened

"These children just won't die!"he cried

"You're acting like an idiot."said Kagura

Buu growled at her

"But it's true. In all the people I've fought I have never seen anyone with this much luck."said Mira

Out of the shadows Naraku stepped out

"There you are Naraku. I thought Sesshomaru had killed you earlier or you ran away. Looks like running away is right."said Towa

Naraku chuckled

"You call it running away I call it a strategic retreat. But more importantly I have a plan that can probably rid us of Inuyasha and his allies."

"Well then,do tell."said Towa

...

Bardock was flying through the sky . He was continuing his investigation to what Mira's plans

"Damn... I have searched every single place I can think of where Mira and Towa are. Just when I learned how to sense energy Mira and Towa's decide to hide their power." he thought

Suddenly a device was ringing in Bardock's pocket. He took out the device which was a scouter and put it on he then pressed the button to answer to call

"Are you feeling alright Gohan?"asked Sango

The group was leaving the village to search for the rest of the the jewel shards

"Yeah I'm fine Sango. In fact I'm feeling better than ever."

"Well that's a relief."said Kagome

"Now that everything's settled down for a while we can resume looking for the jewel shards."said Inuyasha

"By the way how's Sesshomaru doing? He left before I could thank him properly for trying to stop me."said Gohan

"Heh. He left with his tail between his legs."

"Hoestly Inuyashaa could you be at least a little nicer to Sesshomaru?"asked Kagome

"Have you met Sesshomaru?"asked Inuyasha

"He dos have point Kagoe."said Miroku

Suddenly Kagome paused

"I sense jewel shards oming this way!"she cried

"Oh no. It better not be who I think it is."said Inuyasha

In a swirling tornado Koga appeared in front of Kagome

Tagging along behind him was Ayame

"Kagome are you alright?I heard you got hurt."said Koga holding her hand

"Uh... no I'm fine."

"How about you get your hands off of her or you're the one who's gonna get hurt."threatened Inuyasha

"Damn you Inuyasha! I thought you told me you weren't gonna let Kagome get hurt again?You've proven that you're incapable of protecting her!"

Inuyasha paused. He did say that. How could he have let it happen again? Inuyasha's gritted his teeth and looked towards the floor in shame

Suddenly Gohan put his hand on Inuyasha shoulder.

" is not Inuyasha's fault.I was the one who hurt her. I was being controlled by Towa but that was no excuse at all. Koga you only have me to blame."he said

"Gohan..."said Kagome

Koga glared at Gohan

Inuyasha looked at Gohan with a sympathetic expression

"But I promise you one will never happen again. Not ever. I will protect those who are precious to me. Even if my body turns to dust."

Future Trunks looked at Gohan. He reminded him of his master future Gohan. In fact his master said the exact same thing.

Gohan then walked toward Koga

"Koga. I want you to strike me with all you got."

The others had surprised looks on their faces including Koga

"I want this as a reminder of my promise towards you. Towards all of you."

"Gohan you dont have to do this!"cried Kagome

"Your word is already enough."said Sango

"No,I want to do this."

Koga was hesitant at first and sighed."Looks like I got no choice. Get ready."

Koga then punched Gohn right in the face. He then kicked him in the stomach.

As he kept striking him Inuyasha gritted his teeth and clenched his fist

"Damn you Koga!"he muttered

After about 5 minutes Koga was breathing hard.

Gohan hadn't used his energy to keep his body rock solid. He made himself as weak as human and was now covered in bruises and blood trickled down his mouth

After Koga caught his breath he walked towards Gohan and held out his hand.

"I still don't like what you did to Kagome but I guess I still respect you for doing this now."

Gohan smiled and shook Koga's hand


End file.
